The reason is you
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Modern day A/U. - Levy and Lucy are about to enter college and just like most college students, get a part-time job at a cosplay cafe! Gajeel and Natsu seem to take an interest in these two waitresses but not with more mixed in! - Gray & Juvia ;; Jellal & Erza pairs also! -Future Lemon & language - M
1. Fateful encounter

**New Gajevy &amp; NaLu story!**

**There will be Gruvia &amp; Jerza also~ **

**I'm hoping for about 10+ chapters as there is a lot to this story but I'm excited for it! (please stick around! i'm really into it so i'll update rather quickly)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (if i did; Gajeel &amp; Levy would be cannon even though I already think they are)**

**&amp; I don't own Chobits; No this is not a cross-over .  There's just a small reference. **

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy!"

Levy cried out from her room before peering out into the hallway when her blonde friend didn't answer.

"Lucy?"

Levy kept calling out before lazily slumping onto her sheet-less bed. Foot-steps could be heard making their way quickly up the stairs making the blunette open one eye.

"Levy?!"

Lucy practically screamed while reaching the end of the hallway and running into the blunette's room.

"Lev? What's wrong Lev?"

Lucy walked in trying to catch her breath at her bedside while Levy was still lying in bed.

"_Luuuuccccyyy." _

Levy groaned while turning her body rolling over to face the blonde.

"I can't find the boxes full of my books…"

She wore a sad expression while the blonde scowled at her.

"Is this really why I rushed up here?!"

Lucy crossed her arms.

"But it's important to me, therefore it should be to you too."

The blunette lazily rolled over onto her stomach as if already defeated from disappointment.

Lucy sighed while shaking her head.

"I purposefully set those boxes in the front of the moving van so you'd actually help me unpack the necessary ones and maybe avoid all of this."

Lucy pointed to Levy laying down, she knew she'd give up so easily.

Just as she finished speaking, Levy's eye twitched at her friend's cruel actions yet sprang up from her bed as if she'd had just ingested one too many energy drinks.

Quickly, her motivation for moving those boxes in the apartment were those books.

* * *

A few hours later, Levy and Lucy laid on their new couch in their new apartment. Not much had been completed in the way of unpacking as they were surrounded by boxes stacked higher than them. A recent move had brought the girls to this point into Magnolia. The pair of best friends had been talking about moving in together one day practically since the moment they meet a few years back the first day of high school. Now the time had finally came, they graduated high school and their first year of college was starting in a week.

The pair decided on living off campus partially in fact that Levy had way too many books and Lucy had way too many articles of clothing. They both agreed that they couldn't possibly share a small dorm room with all of their items they insisted on bringing along. Their rather large two floor apartment had been kindly paid for by Lucy's father. He offered to pay for all their needs also yet they couldn't in all good conscious accept it. The girls then decided on getting part-time jobs in order for them to pay for their on necessities; _For Levy:_ well if you call trying to collect every book ever written a necessity.

Luckily, they found employment in the same location so just like best friends, they'd be together most of the time. They couldn't picture being separated in their adult years.

-_Fairy Tail was the place they would soon start their first day at. It was a fairly large and popular restaurant/cafe specializing in Japanese cuisine. The thing that made Fairy Tail a bit different was the waitresses, they were always either in cosplay or cute 'uniforms.' _

* * *

The two moved in a day before they were to start work but once morning rolled around was when the nerves began to kick in.

"Levy, let's get going!"

Lucy called out from down stairs patiently, not so patiently, waiting for Levy to finish getting dressed. Slowly, Levy made her way down the stairs.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"

Levy finally showed up in her black Lolita inspire dressed she bought resembling Freya from Chobits. Aside from the matching black headband with ears, the blunette decided not to change her hair as she was too proud of her unique color. A bit self-conscious, she kept pulling down the hem of her dress in the front.

"Don't be ridiculous! You look so cute, it fits you perfectly!"

Unbeknownst to Levy, she looked amazing in the gothic dress that curved accentuating her already perfect petite body. She never gave herself enough credit, even when Lucy would point out how her ass was even nicer in that dress joking about how she'd earn larger tips.

Lucy gave her a bright smile trying to reassure her friend while Levy sighed looking down at her small feet in her knee high socks along with black flats.

"Of course it still fits…I bought it years ago for Halloween…"

She fidgeted with her fingers while trying not to stare at how good Lucy look/filled out her outfit.

Lucy had opted to be Chi in order to match her best friend. Her slim hour glass body along with large bust filled out her pink Lolita dress like a glove. Her long blonde hair also came in handy when finishing the look.

The blonde's sweet expression suddenly shifted for a moment.

"Be quite Lev!"

Lucy stood behind Levy slowly pushing her out of the door objecting to every one of her friend's plea to just stay home.

-Fortunately (unfortunately for Levy) their apartment had been perfectly located between their job and school. They decided on walking to both school and work as much as possible in order to avoid the dreaded 'freshmen fifteen' they knew would catch up to them. The part that the blunette dreaded was the constant stares and cat calls they received in their adorable outfits.

"Just a bit more…so close…"

Levy spoke to herself while trying to ignore the stares while Lucy happily skipped along til they reached the front entrance.

-_Fairy Tail._

Lucy happily opened the door for Levy allowing her to walk in and take in the whole environment.

The relaxed atmosphere made them feel almost at home immediately as they looked around noticing the wait staff. Everyone was so upbeat in their outfits almost dancing along to the music being played.

A white haired woman suddenly approached the two.

"Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail. You two must be our new members?"

A warm almost motherly smile she gave them and they returned.

"Yes!"

Levy and Lucy spoke in unison now finally excited to start their day.

"Perfect. Now follow me and we'll start orientation."

* * *

A large bundle tossed and turned underneath the blankets in a dim lit room. They were suddenly pushed aside and onto the floor in one fail swoop as a loud yawn escaped the long haired man's lips while he stretched. Fumbling for his phone, he found it on the floor on top of his blanket. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light before he saw the time. The time read '9 am' and this shocked him forcing him to quickly force himself up even though his body told him to remain in bed.

"Oi, salamander."

The long haired man kicked in his roommate's door paying no regard to just turning the doorknob. He walked over to the pink haired man who somehow sometime in the night, ended up asleep on the floor beside his bed. With one swift kick to his stomach, the man on the floor jumped up now fully awake.

"What did you do that for metal head?!"

-The taller man received his nickname from the way too many to count piercings.

"You didn't wake me up like I told you to last night. Almost over slept past work."

Natsu rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes while unlocking his phone, the bright light was too much that morning because he struggled to read the time.

"It's an hour til. Should've just let you stayed asleep."

Gajeel spoke while grumbling under his breath while walking out of his room.

"Did you wake Gray up?"

Natsu questioned while still a bit wobbly on his feet from being woken up so suddenly.

"Nah. He had to go in early so he left a few hours ago."

"Damnit, he could have woken us up!"

The two ran out of their shared home about half an hour later after quick showers and after rushing to find proper clothing through piles of what they called 'clean clothes.'

They packed into Natsu's car making their way to their shared workplace, - a nearby fitness studio.

The two men ran in to their positions barely punching the clock in time.

"Too close."

Natsu sighed before going their separate ways.

-_Gajeel_: the advanced kickboxing instructor. He started training from a young age with his grandmother of all people when he was about five years old. –His grandfather passed a year before he was born and she felt the need to teach her rowdy grandson her late husband's favorite thing to do. Almost twenty years later, Gajeel was basically a professional so the job came natural. After finishing high school, he jumped almost instantly into that job.

-_Natsu:_ basically the same case as Gajeel. After high school he was offered a position along with Gajeel yet he was a kendo instructor. It didn't come as much of a shock, throughout his youth, he'd go around picking fights whenever he could. Yet through management, he turned his fighting skills into something a bit less destructive and hurtful.

A few hours of hard work passed by and the two ended up in the break room taking a quick break.

"Oi snowflake."

Gajeel slightly waved along with Natsu towards the raven haired man who walked in.

_Gray – _He worked at the gym next door. He was the swimming instructor who was infamously known to set the water at a ridiculously cold temperature only he could endure.

Gray swaggered in from all the swimming he found relaxing before taking a seat. He had a draped towel around his neck and not much else aside from swimming trunks. He was never in much clothes to begin with.

"Hey after this we should go to Fairy Tail…I'm starving."

Natsu spoke up while taking a bite of his sandwich stuffing it in his mouth.

"Fairy Tail? Sounds pretty lame to be honest."

Gajeel grunted at his suggestion before ripping open his bag of chips moving it away just in time from Natsu as he tried to reach in and steal some.

"Nah. I used to think so too but the girls are worth it, trust me."

Gray leaned back in his chair laying his hands behind his head.

"Eh? You don't say… Gi hi. We'll have to go after work then."

* * *

5:00 pm.

"So ladies, that's basically how everything works around here."

The white haired woman who identified herself as Mirajane – Mira for short- spoke with a soft tone and smile.

"Don't stress too much about it though. Tomorrow you two officially start. I know you'll do great and one last thing…welcome to the Fairy Tail _family_."

Mira cheerfully spoke while the blonde and blunette smiled back thanking her.

-_The two spent the day learning basically the ins and outs of the restaurant excluding cooking. Levy and Lucy's last 'small' fire at home put them way out of the running for that position. _

_The restaurant while fairly large, was short staffed and this is why everyone had to learn a little about everything. Everyone was either family or grew up with each other which in the end, were still considered family. Luckily, Levy's brother Jellal put in a good word in though he never was there personally. Jellal worked as the finance manager for Fairy Tail along with the woman who he just referred to as 'just his friend' Erza. Even though they already had a son together, they were one odd but undeniably cute couple._

In the end, they were happy to be part of the wait staff. The job suit both of them quite well because of their friendly demeanors and undeniably cute faces, they were a perfect new addition to the line of beautiful ladies.

Lucy and Levy settled on remaining at the café for a bit longer after their shift to get a bite to eat before heading home. The girls sat at the counter while Mira served them both strawberry smoothies.

"What did you think of our first day?"

Lucy questioned while taking a sip of her drink.

"Aside from my outfit, it seems like so much fun here! Yet let's wait until tomorrow and see how it goes before thanking Jellal."

The pair laughed attracting Mira to them once more.

"I heard Jellal, so I just _have _to ask..."

Mira leaned in between the girls.

"How exactly did you two get Jellal to pull some strings here?"

-_They quickly would learn that Mira was the main gossip who just had to know every detail about everyone._

The white haired barmaid winked and giggled implying something else. The action caused Levy to choke on her smoothie making Lucy uncontrollably laugh. Levy waved her arms in front of her deflecting any suspicious thought Mira might have had.

"It's nothing like that! He's my _brother." _

Lucy wiped the tears from her eyes that collected due to her laughter.

"Oh dear me, I should've noticed, that blue hair. He didn't tell me though."

Mira looked almost sad and mad at the same time from being left out of such information. Her expression quickly changed though while she gasped coming to another realization.

"Lucy! You have something with Jellal don't you? You two would look so cute together!"

Mira held her hands together spacing off while picturing the odd couple.

"Well…"

Lucy trailed off imagining herself with him making Levy playfully push her.

"It's nothing like that, we come in a package, 2 for 1 deal basically."

The pair of best friends laughed at their own silly joke.

Not wasting any more time, she continued to poke at their love lives.

"Then who are the lucky men?"

Mira looked at them as if she just needed to know, to get some information out of them. The two nervously looked at each other; they both never had boyfriends as they attended an all-girls high school. When it came to Levy, an on lookers would be taken care of by Jellal. –Nobody would dare to touch or even look at his hair mini-me in the wrong way.

"We're both kind of single."

-_painfully single._

Levy blurted out before blushing at Mira's initial shock.

"Really? Surly two cuties would be taken."

The white haired barmaid spoke placing her chin in her hands almost disappointed unable to hear the juicy details that come with a relationship.

The three remained a while longer conversation over the food that Mira's boyfriend Freed cooked up.

They lost track of time for a good hour before Lucy pulled out her phone noticing the time.

"Oh no! We really should get going and at least unpack sheets for the beds. Last night was not as comfortable as I would have wanted our first night would be."

The blonde and blunette slightly shivered at the thought of their rather sleepless night.

"You're not done unpacking?"

Mira questioned.

"No. our living room is over taken by boxes at the moment."

Both girls sighed.

"If you can wait, we'll all come over and help on Saturday when the café is closed."

Mira kindly offered.

Lucy almost jumped up hugging the older woman to thank her but opted on keeping her first impression a good one.

"Thank you so much!"

Levy and Lucy said sweetly while getting up from their seats.

"You're welcome! And get home safely, text me when you get there."

"Will do! Good night."

The two girls walked towards the exit.

From the opposite direction, the trio of Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel finished parking their car on the side of the building in the parking lot.

"So maids?"

Gajeel questioned Gray during the ride over but wanted to know more of what he was getting himself into. Anywhere pretty girls were, he'd be the first one there but pretty girls in cosplay outfits? He'd run through hell to be there.

"Sometimes maids sometimes nurses, but always pretty skimpy outfits."

A smirk appeared on both of the men's faces because of the naughty thought of women with way too short skirts riding up to the point where they'd be able to peak at their panties. Natsu on the other hand, walked along oblivious and only really caring about the good food they had available, other things came secondary.

"Let's hurry then, gi hi."

With girls flooding his mind, Gajeel quickly walked up to the front entrance not wasting any more time day dreaming about it.

Through the glass door, he noticed a blonde haired girl approach the door about to push it open. Gajeel beat her to it and opened the door for her allowing her to walk out first.

"Thank you."

Lucy said thanking him for his courtesy.

"Yer welcome."

He replied about to walk in before stopping himself noticing a shorter girl, barley up to his pecs, with blue hair walk out behind her.

"Thank you."

Levy said sweetly looking up at the man for a moment before bowing and rushing out in order to catch up to Lucy.

He caught a glimpse of her angelic face, pale skin with adorable large eyes that quickly pierced right through his once iron heart.

Her sudden rush past him along with her short height, brought her scent up to him. The scent of sweet lavender that she left in her wake, he breathed her scent in making him take a second look at the petite girl who was now walking up the street beside her friend.

The sight of her in her outfit made him chuckle to himself before obviously staring at how good she looked in it from behind.

Gajeel stood holding the door watching her walk away leaving behind the image of bright blue hair in his head.

"Hey Gajeel, what's wrong?"

Natsu asked while noticing the stupid grin he wore while he looked away. It was almost like a cupid personally shot him with the puppy love arrow only to tease him with a quick glance.

* * *

**Let me know if you like the story! **

**I didn't want them meeting so quickly so i just gave a quick tease. **

**also; there will be a lot more NaLu; Natsu is a bit more oblivious so it was hard to squeeze them into this chapter but defiantly a lot more upcoming (had to write my main otp first - Gajevy;; a bit biased) **

**There will be some later Gruvia &amp; Jerza! **

**I couldn't find how to sneak in their ages into the story but if anyone wants a reference. **

**Levy - 18**

**Lucy - 18**

**Gajeel - 22**

**Natsu - 22**

**Gray - 22**

**I know Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Levy are either the same or around the same age (oops; i forget specifically; pretty sure they're all 18 by now with the time skip.) but it fills the purpose of this story! **


	2. Missed connections

**2 Chapters in one day? -I'm proud of myself.**

**I typed this one up while ignoring the long essay that's due on Monday but of course like always; It will get done 2 hours before class starts **

***sigh. Oh well it gets done! LOL**

**enjoy some NaLu!**

* * *

Gajeel remained standing at the door holding it open until he saw her off and until Natsu and Gray kept constantly repeating his name over and over.

"Gajeel, hurry up and come in."

Gray called out from inside brining Gajeel finally out of his blue daze.

Once inside, Gajeel was practically assaulted by everything he imagined was waiting for them. Beautiful women at every corner brining fantasies to life by wearing a variety of racy outfits. For some reason, he thought that once he was inside, the petite girl would be there too. A wish quickly dashed as he scanned around for her with no avail.

_-With that outfit, surly she worked there too right? _

Gajeel took a seat along with his friends ordering a variety of dishes that came out rather quickly by beautiful women, one after another.

He looked over at Gray who seemed to be having the time of his life laying his eyes on the women and Natsu was quite content himself with stuffing his face.

The long haired man instead sighed and picked at his food making Gray turn his direction.

"How come you're not enjoying yourself? You were the most excited to come."

Gray questioned wondering if Gajeel was even in the right state of mind.

Gajeel quickly tried to shake off the love sick feeling he assumed was nothing more than lust and try to act as if he was excited to be there.

"Heh. I still am. I just needed time to find the one I want."

He slyly spoke trying to appear like his usual self before getting up and approaching the bar. Gray looked away once he believed Gajeel was finally okay.

Gajeel walked up to Mira who gave him a smile.

"What can I get for you?"

"Answers."

Gajeel slapped his hand down on the counter to signify that he meant business.

"A girl with blue hair walked out a while ago. She works here right?"

"Blue hair? Hmm…"

Mira pondered for a moment testing the waters for his intentions for asking her that question. She couldn't possibly disclose so much information so soon, what if he was just another creep? She placed a finger to her lips looking out into space as if searching for the answer taking longer than he wanted.

He looked at her almost ready to yell out, but he kept his cool needing to know that answer.

"Oh yes of course she does! Sweet thing right?"

Mira spoke kindly of her while cleaning some classes with a cloth.

"I dunno. Didn't really talk to her, just took a look."

Mira almost dropped the glass and jumped out of her skin from what she just heard. She knew Levy had caught the eye of such a handsome man. Yet she decided to keep her cool and not say anything rash.

"Levy will be here tomorrow if you'd actually like to meet her."

She hoped he'd take the invite and scream 'YES' at the top of his lungs for the petite girl. He'd profess his love and come in with a bouquet of red roses taking Levy away on a white horse. She'd then become the godmother of their 30 children. –_all was thanks to Mira's love sick mind._

"Humph. Didn't say anything of the sort."

He retorted while walking back joining the two men who had seemed to finish the entire dinner all by themselves in the short time that Gajeel was gone.

"Let's get going."

He called out to Natsu and Gray who struggled to get up out of their food comas.

"Today was great."

The raven and pink haired man agreed for the first time between themselves as they walked out behind Gajeel who had basically rushed to the car to be alone for a moment.

-_She said her name was Levy. Levy. Levy. Levy. _

"Humph. I can't believe I feel this way. This is stupid."

Gajeel jumped into the driver's seat starting up the car and leaving right away once the two got in, he needed to put as much distance between himself and Fairy Tail. The more distance the better.

Once home, Gajeel slumped into his room slamming the door shut to be alone with the feelings he wished would just leave. Feeling a genuine interest in a woman instead of just wanting a booty call was such a different feeling. A quick cold shower took care of what he thought was his problem.

* * *

"Ahh we're finally home!"

Lucy spoke while tossing her keys into the bowl next to the door. She quickly texted Mira letting her know they arrived home safely before she worried any longer.

"Now, which box do you think has the bedding?"

Levy looked around the living room with dread. Scattered plain brown boxes that were unlabeled and unable to give any sort of clue as to their contents. Some towers formed to twice her height. She gulped at the work they had ahead of them.

"Actually Lu…I kinda have a date to get to…"

Levy looked away shyly.

"W-What?!"

"Yup!"

Levy perked up for a moment.

"….A date with Netflix."

She pulled out her phone which was already programmed to the app before running up the stairs laughing with Lucy running up chasing after her.

* * *

The bright sun rose the following morning shinning on the two girls who had fallen asleep in Levy's still unmade bed while binging on Netflix into the early hours of the morning.

Lucy slowly woke up slightly grouchy from the sun beaming right into her eyes. If only they had thought of actually unpacking items such as curtains.

"Lev…Lev."

The blonde tried to wake her up by nudging her gently. This quickly turned into shaking when she refused to wake up only giving sleepy groans as a reply.

"No Levy…you're supposed to be the responsible one…"

She trailed off before falling asleep once more for a few more hours of sweet rest.

Two more hours they enjoyed before being woken up in a rush from the fifth alarm and countless missed phone calls they could no longer ignore.

Levy reached over past Lucy to grab her phone that would not stop ringing. She was about to send the call to voice mail until she saw who was calling. –Jellal.

"H-Hello?"

The blunette accepted the call in a groggy voice while rubbing her eyes.

"Levy? Were you still sleeping?"

"No. I always sound like this. How rude of you not to notice."

Levy answered sarcastically while yawning directly into the phone.

"Ha very funny. Listen, I'm going to need a favor from you."

"Depends…."

She trailed off almost falling asleep once more.

"LEVY! Be serious. I'm going to need you to pick up Rowan from practice. Erza and I have a meeting that we can't afford to miss out on. Don't worry, I let Mira know you'll need to sneak out for a bit. Just bring him over and drop him off in the day care."

Levy immediately woke from hearing the name of her favorite –well only- nephew; Rowan.

"Anything for him!"

She cheerfully spoke, it had been a few weeks since she'd last seen him due to the move and Jellal being so busy with work.

"Good, I'll text you the address and what time you should be there by."

Levy was trying to quickly end the conversation, she once more, had sheeps on her mind ready to lay her back into a nice deep sleep.

"LEVY! Don't you have work in an hour? Make a good impression."

Once Jellal hung up, Levy bounced up sitting up on the bed startling Lucy.

"What's wrong Lev?"

Lucy spoke softly slowly waking up from her friend's sudden movement.

"We overslept and have work in an hour!"

Both Lucy and Levy darted off in the directions of the boxes they've been neglecting breaking one open and luckily, their work clothes had been tossed inside. After quick showers and dress changes into more traditional maid café outfits adorned with cat ears, they ran out making their way into Levy's car. –A brand new bright blue beetle that Jellal have gifted to her on her graduation day. Small girl = small car right? Whatever the jokes that came along with that, a car is a car.

They made it just in time with five minutes to spare. They used that time to catch their breaths from being rushed so quickly and with that, their afternoon shift started.

Lucy and Levy were defiantly the two most sought out girls at the café. The patrons not even sitting in their areas wanted to talk to both girls. Their beauty along with lively personalities earned them high tips along with multiple numbers hidden in between the cash.

Mira playfully teased the two on how well they quickly fit in on their first day. She tried desperately to hold in yesterday's encounter with the bad boy interested in Levy. Though she held it in, even she had to admit sometimes that her pairing were too far-fetched.

The white haired barmaid was lost in thought on how she paired Lucy and Jellal when Levy walked up to her.

"Mira?"

Levy tried to get her attention snapping her out of her daze.

"Sorry about that, do you need something?"

"Yeah, Jellal said he let you know about me having to sneak off for a bit."

"Of course! Let me see…"

Mira looked at her schedule moving some shifts around.

"You can take your break now with extra time to run your errand. Oh and Lucy, you can take your break now too."

"Thank you!"

The girls spoke in unison while walking out together making the patrons 'awe' in disappointment from both of them leaving.

"Hmm maybe I should go on my break also. Cana! Please cover for me."

Levy quickly punched in the address into her gps making the voice lead her to her nephew. After a 10 minute drive, they arrived to their destination.

"A studio?"

Lucy questioned as to why Levy's 6 year old nephew would be going there.

"Yeah, he's been taking kendo lessons for a few weeks now. Jellal wanted him to start early and this was the only place that offers beginner lessons."

"Aww how cute!"

The blonde pictured Levy's small nephew with the same blue hair practicing his moves.

They walked inside while the instructor was just finishing his lesson. A line of about 5 small children sat paying close attention to the man wearing a kendo mask.

"Next week, you'll be able to get one of your own!"

He spoke pointing to his helmet making the young boys cheer, they were excited to get their own equipment.

"That's it for today. Have a good day."

And with that, the young children ran towards their parents who waited for them. Rowan spotted Levy and ran up to her giving her a quick hug.

"Hi! I've missed you so much!"

He spoke to Levy before smiling excited to see his aunt after weeks of going without who he called his 'best buddy.'

"I've missed you too."

Levy kissed his forehead before the man in the mask approached the trio.

* * *

-_5 minutes before. _

"Oi Salamander. I'm going out for a bit."

Gajeel yelled at Natsu getting odd looks from the young boys that Natsu was busy teaching yet they were already used to the long haired man.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business flame brain."

"Wait, class is almost over. I'll come with you."

"Nah, you have you business where I'm going."

Gajeel walked out grumbling to himself while walking up to his motorcycle and driving quickly away. At a stoplight, he noticed a small bright blue beetle with tinted windows next to him. He tried his hardest not to laugh picturing what he thought was the woman inside.

He reached his destination fairly quickly thanks to his erratic driving.

Almost in an angry mood, he walked up to the front entrance that read 'Fairy Tail.' He'd see her and lose all feelings once he'd bed her. That's what he kept telling himself eventually convincing himself that his crazy plan would work. Just like the day before, he was warmly welcomed by the girls who directed him to the bar like he requested.

He sat down taking a moment to look around finding no trace of blue hair once more. He had to question himself once if he'd really seen an angel that day.

A new bartender with long chestnut hair was now stationed at the bar. The sigh that escaped his lips signaled his gloomy state and like a good bartender, Cana was there to listen.

"Rough day?"

She walked over to him placing a glass in front of him.

Gajeel thought it was the perfect moment to question her also but instead decided not to, he trying his best to detach himself from her, the woman he'd never officially met.

"Something like that."

"Is that so? This might give you a pick-up."

Cana poured a clear liquid that had the bright scent of green apple inside the rather large glass for Gajeel before pouring herself one also.

"Take a shot with me!"

She raised at her glass while Gajeel questioned himself. –_This is a shot for her? _

But continued to go along with her plan hoping her plan would work. So they both chugged down the vodka that burned going down their throats before enjoying the after pain.

"Better?"

She questioned while pouring another which he rejected with much hesitation.

"Gi hi. A bit. Can't drink much though, gotta drive."

Gajeel placed down his payment for the drink before picking up his keys and walking out.

* * *

-_Back at the studio._

"Hey. I haven't see you two here before."

Natsu took of his helmet shaking off bright pink hair into those perfect spikes.

The two girls looked up at the fairly tall man before him with bright eyes accompanying his bright warm smile.

"My brother asked me to pick him up."

Levy smiled at Natsu while placing a hand on top of Rowan's head. He was shorter than her but not for long so she took advantage of it.

Lucy on the other hand was struggling to get the welcoming words out starting at the man she immediately found attractive. –He was standing at her 'dream man's' height along with a toned body, he wasn't overly bulky just the perfect amount of muscle. All this along with his unique cherry blossom hair color, he was from outer appearance, the perfect package.

"I guess you must be Jellal's sister. It's nice to meet you, and it's also nice to have two maids in here."

Natsu tried not to but miserably failed at laughing at the two when they looked down shocked as if they didn't notice what they were wearing them.

"W-We can explain!"

The pair took off their cat ears trying to make the situation better.

"We both work at Fairy Tail!"

Natsu leaned in close to Lucy taking note of her perfect body in the tight short dress.

"_Suuuurrrreee."_

He teased making the blonde blush crossing her arms trying to hide herself. Finally he backed up.

"I'm kidding! I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way."

He extended his arm out while giving a goofy smile resulting from the laughter.

"I'm Levy McGarden."

"And I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

The girls responded after their initial embarrassment caused by the pink haired man.

Levy pulled out her phone to take a quick look at the time, she assumed they had plenty of it. She held her hand to her mouth covering it preventing her from saying the curse word she wanted to let out.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Lev?"

"If we would have left 5 minutes ago, we'd barely have enough time to get back to work on time."

Natsu looked confused at the pair.

"So what you're saying is that we're screwed."

"Basically yes."

Lucy and Levy both looked at each other expecting Jellal's scolding to come soon, that call they'd have to avoid.

"I'm sorry but we have to go now."

Lucy spoke with slight pain in her voice from leaving the man she wanted to be around for just a while longer.

"It's okay, I'll stop by Fairy Tail soon."

He reassured her with his warm smile before Levy and Rowan walked out first.

Before Lucy was able to walk out, Natsu took a hold of her wrist holding her back for a moment.

"I hope you're there when I go."

* * *

**So this chapter didn't go as quickly as i wanted it to but I thought I'd introduce Natsu to Lucy in a less rushed way; more of them will be coming up!**

**also DON'T drink &amp; drive;; Gajeel is a bad seed. LOL **


	3. If I never see you again

**More NaLu centered chapter.**

**enjoy! **

**small personal rant; ignore and just skip ahead if you'd like.**

**but i had an unsettling conversation with my boyfriend about how he thinks NaLu isn't real. **

**-20 'nalu is real' comments and i'll dump him. LOL ~ kidding. **

* * *

Levy looked back at Lucy noticing Natsu holding onto Lucy. The whole scene played in the blunette's mind like the most romantic soap opera. They were gazing deep into each other's eyes dreaming of a future together. He looked like he was getting hypnotized by her brown orbs as she claimed him as her own.

What Levy didn't know is her imagination of the events wasn't far from what she was thinking.

Inside, Lucy took the first bold step that she promised herself she would when the move occurred.

She took Natsu's hand once he let go and scribbled her number on his palm in bright pink ink.

"Text me when you want to come over."

Lucy spoke with a flirtatious giggle before running out towards Levy's car. All that confidence was just a show as her face lit up like a tomato once she realized what she had done. Her heart beat quickly immediately wishing she could take it back.

The worst he could do was not talk to her right? I guess that would cause some heart break but she'd never have to see him again.

With a sigh, Lucy kept her mouth shut from the embarrassment putting on the perfect poker face.

Levy tried holding back on the questioning while her nephew was in the car with them as some of their conversations could sometimes get a bit adult in nature.

Gajeel made his way back to the studio this time taking his time driving back leaving behind the feelings for the mystery blue haired girl. He drove up next to Levy's car taking the empty parking space. Recognizing the same car, he laughed to himself a bit while getting off and taking off his helmet as quickly as possible in order to prevent that ungodly helmet hair that would soon form. He shook his head allowing for his wild long locks to form back into their perfect spikes.

Levy was slowly backing up out of her parking space when she noticed the man next to her making her hit the break.

"Hey Lev, what's wron—"

Lucy called out questioning her sudden hesitation while she looked over at was Levy was so carefully paying attention to.

"Isn't that the guy from the café yesterday when we were leaving?"

The blunette's eyes were glued to him while Lucy spoke. She watched carefully while he took his leather jacket off revealing a white tight to his muscles t-shirt underneath.

"Umm…I think so."

Rowan jumped out of his seat between the two.

"Oh that's Gajeel."

He spoke calmly making Levy snap out of her daze.

"How do you know his name?"

"He's another teacher. I'm happy he's not mine, he's kinda mean."

-_mean?_

Levy tried to question Rowan further but held back due to what would be Lucy's teasing. So she quickly composed herself and drove off towards Jellal then back to work.

_-back inside the studio_

"Hey Gajeel, You'd never believe it. Two maids just came in. Glad I didn't miss it."

Natsu made sure to tell Gajeel as a way of some revenge for leaving so abruptly.

"Even got the blonde one's number"

He spoke while holding his hand up with his typical grin.

Gajeel looked over half surprised and half angry at his oblivious friend's better outing in the love department. He quickly gave the pink haired man his middle finger before locking himself in his office.

xoxo

A few minutes after their shift ended, the pair rushed home to what Lucy thought was going to be relaxing. Yet with one quick slam to the door, Levy would begin her interrogation.

"So when's the wedding date with _Naaattsssuuu?" _

She teased making Lucy turn as bright pink as his hair.

"W-What?"

"Fine. At least when's your date with him?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Lucy tried her hardest to keep herself composed while a beat of nervous sweat ran down her forehead while omitting the part of how she gave him her number.

"Don't act like that! I saw him take your hand and whisper sweet things to you. What did he say?"

'Oh Lucy, I've fallen in love with you, let's have thirty babies.'

Levy mocked the last part in a failed imitation of his voice.

"It was nothing like that!"

Lucy protested while trying not to laugh at just how silly her voice shifted.

"He just sort of said he'd go to Fairy Tail soon."

She looked down at the ground kicking invisible objects.

"And?"

The blunette would not let this die down and kept prodding.

Lucy replayed Natsu's words.

_I hope you're there when I go._

"Maybe that he kinda hopes I'll be there…"

The blonde closed her eyes knowing the look Levy was defiantly already giving her.

"Lucy do you know what this means?! It's a date!"

Levy grabbed Lucy's hands holding them up while squeezing them tightly.

"D-Don't say that. You'll put other thoughts in my mind."

Lucy opened her eyes looked down at the petite blunette.

"It's just like in the romance novels! You find _the one _when you least expect it."

The blonde's eyes gained a slight gleam when thinking about her words and how her life would be like with Natsu.

"You say no but your eyes say yes. I bet you wish Natsu was holding your hands once more."

-Lucy had been blissfully unaware that she had been squeezing Levy's hands while she spoke and thought about the pink haired man. She quickly let go of her hands unable to come up with a proper come back able to wipe the smirk off of her face. Then suddenly she knew what would shut her up.

"I hope you know you're going to get the teasing of your life when you end up as either Jet's or Droy's wife or maybe even both. Oh Levy, I didn't know you were like that."

"T-That's not going to happen!"

Levy puffed her cheeks like a child before Lucy plucked her friend's phone out of her hands.

"I'll leave you alone with your future men but I now have a date with Netflix."

"Give me it back. He's _my _boyfriend."

Levy ran up the stairs behind Lucy.

xoxo

Once more, Levy and Lucy had fallen asleep next to each other in bed with Levy's phone planted between them.

Lucy was first to wake from the alarm they set and actually woke up to on the first ring. Last night's encounter seemed like a dream and that thought was a bit of a relief. Not until a few minutes of replaying the events, it hit her. –It actually happened.

Lucy ran down stairs where she left her phone charging because it was completely dead. She patiently not so patiently waited for it to turn on while nervously tapping her fingers on the counter. If only screaming at the device would work. The blonde bit her lip while it finally turned on after waiting what felt like years. Her eyes bright expecting his text yet nothing. Double checking her messages, no one was from an unknown number that would be his. With a sigh, she pushed the tear that collected in the corner of her eye.

"Lu?"

Levy called out while walking towards the counter forcing Lucy to immediately hide her disappointment.

"Is something wrong?"

The blunette asked questioning her odd behavior early in the morning.

"No I'm fine."

She faked her smile while quickly getting out of her seat and towards the kitchen.

"Let's eat something then get ready, we have a morning shift."

xoxo

Lucy was always pretty good at hiding her feelings and not letting them poke through. She'd usually convince everyone around her that everything was perfectly fine. Yet this was a bit more disappointing than her usual problems forcing a slight frown on her face every time she remembered about it. In a way, she was completely embarrassed.

-_never again, never again. _

Lucy sat alongside one of her co-workers Juvia at the counter on her break. Juvia was surprisingly even more love sick than Mira to the point where she'd bring in her boyfriend's name anytime she could. _Gray this and Gray that. _Thought there was something about her that made Lucy trust her, maybe it was the bright blue Levy color she had also. She had confided in Juvia her problem hoping someone not so biased would give her the better answer. Yet she was pretty much wrong. Juvia suggested barging in and demanding why he didn't text her.

-_Maybe I should have just told Levy._

"I guess I'll just get back to work early."

She spoke to herself while sighing before stuffing her phone in her pocket.

Suddenly, a vibration of a text forced her phone quickly back out and into her hand as she read it.

_-__**don't look so down**__. –__**unknown number**__._

"Unknown number? Natsu?"

Lucy questioned her phone as if it would tell her.

xoxo

"Hey metal head, want to get breakfast with me and Gray? We're going to Fairy Tail."

Gajeel struggled on what to say. One part of him wanted to run there in hopes of seeing the little pixie and another part wanted to just say fuck it. She was nobody to be messing with him like that. Yet his stomach ultimately decided his destiny making him tag along.

xoxo

-_**If you keep talking to your phone, someone might get the wrong idea about you. – Unknown number. **_

Lucy looked around towards the entrance and at the tables in front of her spotting nothing that resembled his bright pink hair.

Suddenly a pair of hands grasped Lucy's shoulders startling and making her jump in her seat slightly. When she turned around, she was welcomed by Natsu's sweet grin almost immediately making her forget her anger on him scaring her.

"Natsu?"

Lucy looked to the side as he now took a seat next to her.

"Yeah sorry about not texting you before. I was hoping you'd be here."

"How'd you know?"

Natsu pondered on her question.

"Intuition!"

"Natsu!"

Juvia interrupted popping up behind Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Juvia -"

"Where's _Gray?" _

The only question she ever wanted an answer to.

"He should be coming in along with Gajeel."

Natsu gestured towards the front door and like on cue, the both men walked in making Juvia jump up from her seat and run towards Gray.

"Gray-sama. Juvia has been waiting so long for you."

Juvia took Gray by the sleeve dragging him away before he could sit down.

Gajeel looked around sighing at his friends being directed in different ways. He decided to tough it out and sit waiting for the two to come back so they could just leave. He closed his eyes moving his hands behind his head relaxing on them.

"Good morning. What can I get you?"

A sweet voice broke though making Gajeel open one eye catching a glimpse of blue.

* * *

**ahh who else is excited for the next manga chapter?**

**there better be more gajevy D: **


	4. Seize the moment

"Either way I'm glad you're here Natsu."

Lucy smiled partially in relief that he didn't just essentially abandon her. He actually did one better by coming to see her.

"So how do you know Juvia?"

The blonde tried to keep the conversation from reaching an awkward stale mate.

"She's dating my roommate Gray."

He gestured towards the two in the corner that she had dragged him into placing herself on his lap. Gray's facial expression spoke more of uncomfortable than expected from a man supposedly courting.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, and don't make me tell you how I know."

Natsu shivered making Lucy laugh.

"Glad you can laugh at my pain."

Natsu jokingly pouted while Lucy playfully pushed him.

* * *

-_The door opened a second time after Levy noticed Natsu make a B – line for Lucy who was sitting at the bar. She started walking from behind the counter to welcome the new customers when she stopped herself dead in her tracks. The long haired man from the studio parking lot sauntered in before removing his sun glasses revealing those piercing ruby eyes she soon would be mesmerized in. Levy stepped back unable to move forward while she kept her eyes on him until he sat down by himself._

"_Go."_

_Mira lightly pushed the blunette forward. –from the side, she'd noticed the petite girl unable to keep her eyes off of him._

_So she nervously stepped towards the table first confused as to why his eyes were closed. Forcibly, she pushed out the words._

"_Good morning. What can I get for you?"_

_xoxo _

Gajeel sat up immediately when he noticed the petite figure standing in front of him. He blinked a few times making sure this was truly her.

"Excuse me?"

Levy spoke up when he didn't reply but give her an odd look. When he finished gawking silently at her, he was finally able to speak.

"Just whisky on the rocks, we're waiting for the take-out."

Gajeel gestured towards Natsu who was still busy talking to Lucy.

Levy noted her friend's happiness and bright smile early in the morning while passing by them brining his drink out.

She turned her attention back to the long haired man deciding to tease him about his order.

"Drinking so early?"

She lightly teased while setting it down in front of him. He picked up swallowing it in one gulp as if it were a shot.

"Got a long day ahead."

"Oh? What do you having going on today?"

Levy most eagerly questioned wanting him to continue. Her voice spoke almost too excitingly before she pulled back on her voice but he caught on brining a smirk to his face.

"Take a seat."

"But I'm still technically working."

The blunette had to stop herself from automatically jumping at the opportunity to sit with him. Mira suddenly appeared behind the blunette startling her slightly when she laid her hand on her shoulder.

"Go ahead, you can take your break now."

The gleam in her eyes spoke of other intentions to push them together.

Gajeel extended the chair beside him gesturing for her to take her spot. She opted instead to sit across the table taking the other seat instead.

"So tell me about yourself short stack."

A nerve in Levy's forehead bulged at his word choice.

"That's not my name."

She spoke in the sweetest voice possible.

"My name is Levy."

"Levy huh?"

-_Of course he knew her name, it was the only name he'd had inside his head even when he 'successfully' convinced himself he was over his infatuation. Yet the feelings he called stupid came back with a bang._

Gajeel tried not to make his starting so evident but he couldn't help herself from basically worshiping her. The petite girl in front of him was even more beautiful than he pictured her from the last glimpse he caught of her. Her smile was the cutest thing she wore even if it wasn't directed towards him. The semi-cold attitude she was giving him made her hotter.

Levy caught him staring after she carefully watched how wonderfully her name rolled off of his tongue. Embarrassed, she tried to look away but not before taking note of how much more attractive he looked up close. Slowly she found herself biting her lower lip while keeping her eyes on him.

-_No Levy._

"S-So what's your name?"

She tried to put on her most convincing smile even though she also already knew his name.

"Gajeel. Remember it 'cause you'll soon become obsessed with it. Gi hi."

Gajeel gave his smuggest smirk while Levy shuttered away.

-_Great. Rowan wasn't far off I guess._

"So what do you like to do _shrimp? _You know aside from wearing tiny outfits?"

* * *

Mira happily pushed Levy towards her admirer when she walked back behind the counter. She noticed Lucy chatting it up with what looked like her other half, their constant smiles were a dead giveaway. "Hey Lucy! Who's this?"

Mira chimed in between them wanting to poke at their relationship.

"Oh Mira, this is Natsu."

Natsu waved before smiling at her.

"I thought you said you were single Lucy."

Lucy's face lit up when she waved her hands in front of her deflecting her suspicions.

"It's not like that! I am single."

-_You're welcome for giving you that information Natsu._

"So Natsu, do you have any plans for this Saturday?"

"No, it's actually my day off."

"Really?"

The gleams in Mira's eyes appeared once more concocting yet another plan.

"Would you like to help us finish moving Lucy into her apartment?"

She boldly asked ignoring Lucy's nervous protests saying that he didn't have to.

"Sure! Just give me your address."

Natsu spoke with a grin.

"Perfect! We'll make a party out of it."

The white haired barmaid walked away with a smile. She remained on the lookout proud of the match making she'd completed. That was until she heard a familiar voice with an angry tone. Mira peeked over at the table which Levy and Gajeel were at.

Suddenly Levy stood up pushing her chair back in slamming it against the table.

"You're such a jerk!"

Levy yelled at Gajeel who was almost dumb stuck at her sudden brashness.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

Gajeel stood trying to approach her before she ran off into the back making the grunting noise 'ugh.'

"Hey metal head, what was that about?"

Natsu called out to Gajeel who was making his way towards the bar.

"Hell if I know, I was just talkin' to her."

He crossed his arms while Gray placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Pretty sure he scared the poor girl away with his face."

Gray and Natsu erupted in laughter while Gajeel scoffed.

"I really should go check on her."

Lucy stepped down from her seat starting to walk towards the back before a voice stopped her.

"Wait. Tell her to call me once she calms down."

Gajeel wrote down his number on a nearby napkin before making his way out with Natsu and Gray. Lucy gave Natsu one last goodbye wave and Juvia about 10 goodbye kisses to Gray.

The blonde clenched the paper in her hands stuffing it into her pocket not knowing what to do with it. What she knew was she had to comfort her visibly upset friend.

"Lev?"

Lucy called out from the door frame to the break room.

Levy wore an angry expression which wrinkled her cute button nose.

"I'm fine Lu. I just needed to get away from that jerk."

"What did he do?"

The blonde took a seat next to the blunette.

"More like what didn't he do? First he gave me nicknames, okay that didn't bother me much but then he insulted me by saying my English degree is basically useless."

-_Ever since she was young, Levy had a great appreciation for literature. She basically worshiped the all mighty written word and from this, decided the degree she'd want the most was in English literature. Sure it was one of the most difficult degrees to find a career in but as they say, do what you love and the money will come. Speaking ill of this, was begging for the blunette to put you on her blacklist. _

"I'm sorry Lev. I know how much it means to you. He's a jerk, it shouldn't matter to you what he says."

"I know I know. He ruined his good looks with that terrible personality."

The pair laughed slightly brining Levy back from her little bump in the road.

"Now that that's settled, he gave me this."

Lucy pulled out the napkin containing his number from her pocket and handed it to the blunette. Levy looked at it for a moment before tearing it up.

"There. He's officially gone."

_-Levy was way into symbolism and tearing up such a thing cut her last tie to him._

"Well they're gone so we can continue our shift. Then we can go to the tea shop we say every day we're going to go to."

"Fine, but you're buying."

Levy looked up to Lucy with her bright hazel eyes.

"What?"

Lucy tried to look away from her hypnotizing eyes.

"I'm sad Lu Lu."

She faked a sniffle almost convincing the blonde.

"If that's what will make you happ—wait, no. Let's hurry up and finish up!"

* * *

"I'm glad we did go!"

The pair cheerfully spoke in unison while taking sips of their teas on the walk home.

"It's actually starting to make me not mind being out in public in this outfit."

The two ignored car's horns honking at them and catcalls by the creepiest of men. Even some women, which was actually quite flattering. They brushed it off with their calming tea still allowing themselves to ignore the sore thumb in their home –all those unpacked boxes.

Now miscellaneous items were scattered in between from the multiple times they'd searched through the boxes.

"Its fine, Mira is still coming over to help us on Saturday."

Lucy spoke partially relieved it all would be over soon.

"Though I think she was serious about it turning into a party afterwards."

"Oh? Who's coming then?"

Levy was finishing the last of her tea.

"Well aside from her and her boyfriend Freed, Juvia said yes as long as Gray comes, and maybe Natsu."

Lucy quickly spilled out his name ending it with a cough trying to hide it.

"Natsu?"

The blunette leaned in close making her friend turn a shade of pink.

"Oh Lu it's starting to feel like fate."

"Be quiet Lev!"

Lucy tried to hide her blushing face.

* * *

-_A few days later; Saturday. _

"Lucy. Lucy."

An automatically non-distinguishable voice called out to Lucy, she thought it was Levy making a silly voice once more. She pulled the covers up covering her face before the voice would not quit.

"Lev. It's too early."

"Huh? You told me to be here."

Lucy's eyes almost immediately shot open when she finally put a name to that voice.

"N-Natsu?!"

Lucy cried out backing up in her bed from him startling her.

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde tried to regain normal breathing before calming down.

"I already answered that. You said to come over Saturday."

Natsu looked at Lucy confused as to why she was asking him such things. Maybe she just wasn't a morning person?

"Yeah I meant more in the afternoon you know after I say it's okay, and HOW DID YOU GET IN THERE?!"

She raised her voice while Levy suddenly busted through the door holding a golf club in a defensive manner above her head ready to swing.

"Lu what's wrong?"

Levy looked around trying to focus her eyes on the figures before her as she had been woken up so suddenly from Lucy's screams.

"Lev…"

Lucy called out while Levy finally made of note of her friend in her bed and Natsu on the floor backing up with a tinge of fear in his expression.

"Lucy…oh no I'm interrupting."

Levy placed her hands over her eyes spreading her fingers to take a much noticeable peak.

"It's not like that!"

The blunette walked out closing the door behind her.

The blonde looked down at the pink haired man who was slowly getting over the fear the petite girl caused her.

"Hey…she's pretty scary."

Lucy laughed at his fear of the petite blunette who was actually pretty scary with the golf club.

"Don't let her know that."

"Also, how did you get in here exactly?"

Natsu pointed to her open window with a grin.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu made it out of their room towards the kitchen after Natsu would non stop _hinting_ he was hungry. Actually it wasn't a hit more of like literally groaning out, "I'm hungry."

The blunette was already hard at work preparing a breakfast arrangement of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.

"You're amazing."

Natsu told Levy while grabbing himself a plate full that almost contained the entire breakfast.

The blunette laughed slightly while placing a plate in front of Lucy.

"Well he worked up an appetite."

She raised an eyebrow nudging her friend while the blonde almost choked on her food turning red once more.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

The trio ate their food enjoying all the embarrassing stories Natsu more than willing to admit.

Suddenly Levy's phone rang.

_**-Jellal. **_The name on her screen that appeared made the blunette slowly unlock her phone dreading what he had to tell her.

"Hello?"

"_Levy. Are you busy? I need another favor."_

"Not really, what is it?"

From the back, a loud yawn came from Natsu.

"Levvvyyy. Come back to bed."

The pink haired man said in his most sleepy raspy acting voice just enough for Jellal to hear.

"_What?! Why do you have a guy there?!"_

Jellal entered his defensive big brother mode who just needed to keep Levy forever ten years old.

"No no! It's just Lucy's _boyfriend _acting."

Levy turned to Lucy who was immediately defensive of her calling Natsu her boyfriend. The pink tint on her cheeks and sudden reluctance to keep teasing her satisfied Levy enough yet she still stuck her tongue out at her.

"_I won't even ask the sick things you three are doing."_

"Jellal!"

The blunette cried out trying to stop him from continuing his weird thoughts.

"_Anyways, I'm going to need you to go to the studio and pick up some forms from Rowan's teacher. They're quite important."_

"Huh? But they're closed today…"

"_Really? Great." _

Jellal sighed deeply over the phone frustrated at himself for forgetting to pick them up himself.

"Yeah, he's actually over right now."

Natsu gave Levy a grin while she gave him the death glare for the earlier stunt he pulled.

"_I still won't ask details but can he give you the documents?"_

From the back, Natsu chimed in once more while tossing his keys at Levy.

"You can go into my office and get them. No one but Gajeel should be there."

-_Gajeel._

"No no no!"

Levy protested to Jellal stomping her foot down as if he could see through the phone.

"I'll do anything but that. I'll wash your car or clean your _whole _house."

She tried her best to bargain her way out of it, anything to not even have the slight possibility of seeing him once more

"_Levy please."_

Jellal asked in the voice she couldn't say no to. Ugh, why had he helped her out so much? With much reluctance, she'd accept.

"Fine."

Levy hung up the phone unable to say another word to him. She looked down before quickly turning around to Natsu and Lucy.

"I'd go but we're unpacking."

The pair were holding boxes running into the next room leaving Levy no choice.

* * *

She grudgingly made her way to the studio taking her time to park looking around noticing an empty parking lot.

"Hes probably not here."

Sighing in relief, she proceeded to take his keys unlocking the front door still with caution. She stuck her head into the door looking around noticing an empty room with a back room in the corner.

"Okay just get in, get the papers, and get out."

Levy quickly retrieved the necessary papers out of his office without incident. She'd let her guard down when she'd realized she was all alone. In the corner was Natsu's kendo equipment was screaming at Levy to be put on.

She looked around once more before taking the helmet and putting it on. The large wall of mirrors she looked into and laughed at herself. While taking the kendo sword into her hands, she took a quick selfie to send to Lucy.

-_back at home. _

-Lucy's phone vibrates alerting her of a new text.—

Lucy picked it up seeing that Levy had taken a picture of herself in Natsu's helmet making her laugh.  
"Natsu come look!"

Natsu came out of the kitchen with his cheeks stuffed to go and look at the picture. He looked thoroughly at the picture zooming into the background.

"Oh look its metal head creeping in the back."

* * *

**Oh Gajeel; you don't have any game LOL **


	5. Second chances

Levy finished sending the text patiently waiting for Lucy's response which she knew was going to be something funny. The gruff voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Oi shrimp. You should try kick boxing instead. Gi hi."

Gajeel came out of the back room slowly walking towards Levy. From the shock, she accidently dropped her phone and struggled to get the helmet off before she yanked it off giving her bed head like hair. He tried his hardest not to laugh at her while he gave her phone back.

"T-Thanks. What are you doing here?"

Levy asked when she unconsciously asked her go to nervous question.

"Huh? I work here."

He crossed his arms giving her a confused look.

"Oh yeah…of course."

She nervously spit out while looking away.

"What are you doing here? Not stalking me aren't you?"

"Humph no. I had to get some papers and Natsu allowed me to come in."

The papers she wanted to crumble in her hands while holding onto them tightly. She fidgeted with them before raising her head up making brief eye contact with him.

"Well I need to go."

She began to walk quickly towards the door laying her hand on it.

"Levy."

Gajeel called out making her pause for a moment. He had actually addressed her by her name and not some stupid nickname.

"Can we talk?"

His voice lowered brining a defenseless tone to it.

"I-I guess, but I'm leaving if you say anything offensive again."

Gajeel agreed before biting his lip forcing himself to think before he said anything stupid once more. The two walked back into Gajeel's office where he handed her a cup of tea. She reluctantly accepted it mostly in part just not to appear rude.

"What did you want?"

Levy crossed her arms waiting for it to be all over.

"I was waiting for you to call me so I cou-"

"Yeah I thought you'd get the hint when I ripped it up."

She quickly interrupted him.

"Fair enough."

A moment of awkward since came over them as Gajeel struggled to find the proper words he needed to explain himself.

"There was a misunderstanding. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"Humph. You said it the way you meant it."

"No, you're wrong."

"Blaming me? Great."

She spoke in the most sarcastic voice she could muster up.

"…It's just coming out all wrong but…"

Gajeel began before Levy's phone ran alerting her of a text message from an unknown number. She completely ignored the long haired man in front of her to read the text.

"_Give him a chance. –Natsu."_

Attached was a picture of Gajeel sleeping while cuddling a small black cat.

Unconsciously she said 'aww' while keeping her eyes on the picture. Yes at the moment she hated the man before her but she couldn't help but admit to herself that the sight was quite cute. She remained like this before receiving another picture from Natsu a few seconds later.

The next picture was again of Gajeel asleep yet he was now cuddling a bright pink bunny stuffed animal.

For a quick moment, Levy looked up at him then back down at the picture before breaking into uncontrollable laughter almost falling out of her chair.

Gajeel had his suspicions on what could be making her laugh so much so he demanded to see her phone.

"W-What are you laughing about? Let me see it!"

He tried reaching for her phone but she pulled it away just in time. She decided to torture him a bit by continuing to laugh while staring at her phone for a moment longer.

"That's a good look."

Levy finally decided to show him once she thought she was done laughing at it. Gajeel stared at the picture, it took him a moment before it hit him what he was looking at.

"What the hell! How did you get this?"

Just as she thought she was done, the laughter came once again after seeing his angered reaction. He tried desperately to delete the picture roughly pressing his fingers on the screen.

"Hey don't break it!"

She tried to take it back but this time Gajeel pulled it away holding it above his head where she defiantly couldn't reach even when standing on the chair.

"I need it back!"

"Not a chance. I'll delete it first.

"I'll do it!"

Levy leaped onto his back trying to reach but her arms just couldn't reach.

"I don't trust you to do it."

Gajeel's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out reading through his texts while keeping Levy away from her phone. He had received a picture text from Natsu that made him now uncontrollably laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She questioned nervously not knowing what it could be. He decided not to tease the petite girl and instead showed her the picture right away.

Levy laid her eyes on the picture of herself asleep with her mouth open, more than typical morning disheveled hair, and drooling on her pillow. Embarrassment quickly overcame her while she tried to explain the picture away while sinking back into the chair.

"I don't know how he got that picture…Lucy!"

His laughter said that no matter what she said, he'd still think the picture was funny and in a way, kinda cute.

"Humph, like I care."

Levy pouted puffing her cheeks slightly trying to brush it off.

Gajeel bend down slightly enough to meet eye to eye with the blunette while handing her phone back.

"I guess they really got us good huh?"  
He pressed his finger on her cheek forcing the air back out of her cheeks. She looked up at him with her bright eyes with a new determination.

"Let's get them back!"

"I know how, gi hi."

Gajeel knew exactly how to get Natsu back as they both made their way into his office.

**-**_**back home. **_

"I'm so happy we didn't delete those pictures."

Lucy and Natsu tried to control their laughter while they pictured their reactions.

"Please tell me those pictures were planted"

The blonde begged to know for her own sanity while she cringed at imagining Gajeel even having a small soft side.

"The bunny one is but he actually does sleep with his cat Lily. He actually has no shame in loving it in public."

Natsu cringed at Gajeel's creepy affection towards something other than himself. His phone suddenly vibrated to the text he received from Gajeel.

"What the…?"

A blood vessel practically exploded in Natsu's forehead when he saw the picture of Levy and Gajeel eating every snack inside of Natsu's desk drawer. Wrappers were scattered around them while they stuffed their faces appearing much too happy in the picture.

"I'm going to kill him!"

The pink haired man jumped up out of his seat ready to practically run towards the studio and avenge his food.

"Calm down Natsu, It's not that serious."

Lucy grabbed his wrist pulling him back before he received one more picture from Levy making him forget about the last one.

"Ha! Luce this is a good look for you."

Natsu turned his phone around to show the picture to her. The picture was of Lucy stuffing her face with pancakes in an unflattering angle.

Lucy's face inflamed bright red from the embarrassment and automatically deleted the picture but the mental note was still there.

"I'm going to kill her!"

Lucy and Natsu had to stop each other from doing anything anymore brash.

**-**_**back at the studio.**_

Levy and Gajeel both laid on top of Natsu's desk laughing at Natsu and Lucy's angry texts they'd constantly send eventually they had to turn their phones off all together.

"You were right, that was too much fun."

The blunette said while wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. She had enjoyed herself more than she was willing to admit with the man who made her lose her cool. Actually it was more like angered her beyond a level she'd never crossed before. Yet now his stupid grin was causing a few butterflies in her stomach.

"Listen Levy."

Gajeel began while turning his head to the side making eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I'm not really good with words but I'd like to take you to dinner to make up for it."

"So a pity dinner? Wow, you sure know how to woo a woman."

She spoke with a tinge of sarcasm that made her laugh.

"No, more like a date…apology…date."

Gajeel spoke while nervously coughing at the word 'date' to try and hide it. A blush quickly crept over Levy's cheeks at the word 'date.'

-_Did he just say date? _

Both of their hearts raced quickly while lying in silence waiting for her reply.

"Fine. I'll need one favor though."

Gajeel was relived at her acceptance but what was her favor?

"What is it?"

"You're going to help us unpack our apartment."

Levy sat up on the desk while telling him her demand before she started walking away.

"What? When?"

She dangled her keys making them sound on her way out.

"Now."

Gajeel and Levy made their way back home making jokes at their friends expense making them enter in a great mood. Their laughter alerted Natsu who came out of the kitchen.

The two men immediately ran towards each other ready to fight about the stunts they both pulled.

"Hey hey calm down guys."

Lucy tried to reason with the two partially in fact so they don't make an even bigger mess.

"Let's go Gajeel."

Levy quickly pulled him up the stairs and towards her room. She practically slammed the door and made sure to lock it making Gajeel smirk.

"Eh? Are we going to _have fun?"_

"So much _fun."_

* * *

"Gajeel, move faster."

He groaned while a beat of sweat ran down his forehead.

"As you wish."

Levy looked over the long haired man sitting in the middle of her floor putting together her bookshelf.

"Are you still working on the same shelf?"

"No, this is the third one. Either throw those books away or help."

"But I brought you over specifically for this."

Gajeel turned around to face her and give her a scowl. She brushed him off before going back to attempting to put the sheets on her bed.

"I'd help but I'm having my own struggle here."

The blunette went back to fighting with the sheets while they tried to slide off. With her petite body, she needed to bend over her bed more than the average person. His eyes remained on her almost bugging out while her dress rode slightly up giving a peak of her pink panties.

He coughed forgetting to breathe for a moment while taking in the view. Quickly he forced himself back to the shelf to quit staring.

"I-It's your own fault for being so short."

He quickly spit out while distracting himself from the perfect sight behind him.

"Shut up, we can put the books away together."

Gajeel was about to snap back a response when Levy laid her chin on top of his head giving him the smallest hint of affection that would make him walk through hell to get more.

They rummaged through the 6 boxes packed to the brim with various books. He took a mental note of each one while she spoke about her favorite ones –_essentially each and every one. _

He never knew how wonderful book plots actually were, well basically anything could sound amazing in her voice.

They tried to quickly finish up when Mira could be head from down stairs signaling the arrival of the group. Though the discovery of something he didn't suspect stalled Gajeel.

"Oi, is this yours?"

He found a few bottles of a variety of flavored vodka. Her sweet exterior had him questioning especially when she nodded.

"Let's go make a party of it then, gi hi."

While Natsu and Lucy were alone, they actually completed unpacking allowing the get together just be that, much to everyone's relief.

The pair walked down to be faced with Mira's nod of approval.

* * *

**oh Natsu, thank you for bringing my babies back together!**

**reply to guest (****DOHWUW): your reviews beyond made my day, thank you! -this chapter is for you~ I had it written down (I think i'm the only weirdo that still uses paper &amp; pen) so i had motivation to type it up quickly! **

**-also my boyfriend ships NaLi too. they're both traitors. **


	6. Come a little closer

**With the semester now over, I'll hopefully be updating more frequently! **

**enjoy~**

* * *

"Oi flame brain, just grow the balls needed to ask her out already."

Natsu was looking down at his phone almost begging for it to ring while strangely ignoring his breakfast in front of him.

"I could say the same to you."

He retorted facing Gajeel who hadn't let go of his phone for the past hour.

"Humph. I'm not sure of what yer talkin' about."

They both left their phones on the table behind them walking away to prove a point to each other. Their phones vibrated within seconds from each other gaining their attention. They darted towards the table pushing each other out of the way to reach their respective phone first. When the dust settled, they read the same text.

-"_I know its short notice but would you like to come to a movie night tonight? Come in your best PJs."_

Natsu peaked over Gajeel's shoulder looking at the same text he received but from Levy.

"Ha! Lucy sent the text to me first so Levy probably sent you one out of pity."

Natsu laughed feeling superior over him before a fist to the face silenced him.

* * *

"Lu, please keep it down tonight."

Levy said in a teasing voice with a slight wink towards her friend.

"W-What?!"

Lucy blushed lightly when understanding what she'd meant. She raised her hands up defensively.

"Just shut up and drive."

She looked away embarrassed by the blunette's statement.

In a 15 minute drive, they arrived at the super market in order to actually buy food for the first time since moving in.

"We honestly should have made a list that just doesn't say 'Hot Cheetos over and over."

"This is serious Lu."

Levy looked her dead in the eye while tossing the seventh chip bag into the cart.

The pair went around continuing to pick out a variety of snacks for their movie night keeping in mind on to what they boys might like.

"Gajeel...what would he want?"

Levy questioned herself in soft voice while scanning the aisle.

"Who's Gajeel?"

The blunette turned around to face bright scarlet hair.

"Oh Erza, you scared me."

Levy nervously laughed while trying to distract from Erza's first question.

"Is this Gajeel your boyfriend? Levy, I'm so sad you didn't tell me first."

Erza looked down defeated from being left out of such important information.

"No no…it's not like that I swear! When it does happen you'll be the first one to know I promise."

She tried to console the red head before actually thinking about what she had just said.

"But it's not even going to happen!"

Levy caught herself slightly blushing from imagining Gajeel as her boyfriend for a brief moment.

"What's not going to happen?"

Jellal turned the corner towards the trio catching only the last of their conversation.

"Apparently that you're never going to get married."

The blunette thought of a quick response to get the attention off of her. Both Jellal and Erza looked at each other flustered while their words stammered together.

"We're not even together, so we don't know what you're talking about."

Erza blushed a shade or red to match her hair.

"But you've been holding hands this whole time."

Lucy pointed out while gigging at their strange love. They quickly separated before starting to walk away.

"J-Just don't do anything wrong Levy!"

The pair yelled out in unison.

xoxo

"Levy come on! We need to get our outfits together, they'll be here soon."

"But it's only 7, we still have time."

Lucy pulled Levy despite her objections, into her walk in closet throwing a variety of tops and bottoms at the blunette until she was covered in clothing. Even though they all agreed on a lazy pajama night, Lucy was still focused on finding the perfect outfit. No matter the situation, a girl's gotta dress cute.

Lucy opted for a baby blue long sleeve sleep shirt that curved perfectly with her body. Along with black short sleep shorts that easily hid under the shirt giving her a secret sexy playful look.

"Lu, I thought you said you weren't interested in Natsu."

Levy nudged the blushing blonde before whispering his name a few more times causing her to get slightly more embarrassed.

"Well I'm not into Natsu but into Gajeel."

Lucy lied just to see the jealous expression that almost immediately ensued on the blunette's face.

"Just kidding Lev, but your face was priceless."

She held her side laughing before taking a close look at Levy's different choice of her normal pajamas. She wore a white camisole with her white lacy bralette peeking through with a touch of cleavage and short orange plaid shorts. Levy had curiously opted for this instead of her typical way too big for her petite body, grey sweatpants and loose shirt.

"Lev, so you're not dressing for a certain bad boy?"

Lucy winked making Levy flustered.

"I-I'm getting dressed again then!"

Levy grabbed the bottom of her top lifting it up slightly before Lucy fought against her pulling it down.

"No Lev, you look fine."

"I don't, it's too much!"

They kept struggling with each other pausing with Levy's shirt half way up and Lucy holding onto it.

A knock on the window paused their small squabble forcing them to face the pink haired man making his way through the window.

"Oh, I came too dressed up."

Natsu promptly removed his shirt leaving only his white scarf and red pajama bottoms letting them hang dangerously low on his hips. This coupled with his chiseled chest that was unfortunately covered during their first meeting make the girls flustered.

"No no!"

Lucy and Levy covered their eyes slightly peeking through the slits of their fingers hiding their red cheeks.

The doorbell suddenly rang making Levy quickly walk out leaving the blonde and cherry blossom haired pair alone in her room.

"I'm sorry it was such last minute."

Lucy looked down trying not to stare before feeling an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I was happy when you invited me over."

He spoke with a grin while draping himself over her. The heat emanating from his bare body coupled with his intoxicating spicy scent made the blonde lose herself in his aura before she forced herself away.

While walking away, Lucy felt a small warm paw on her shoulder before the creature jumped on her.

"Ahhh! What's this?!"

Lucy feared the thing on her shoulder before slowly turning to face the creature. She was greeted by a small blue cat.

"Blue?"

Before Natsu could respond, small grumble coming from the cat's stomach was heard.

"Let's go, Happy needs to eat …and so do I."

"Put your shirt on!"

* * *

Levy made her way down the stairs as quickly as an excited girl going on her first date, she stopped herself from practically running to the door.

-_No Levy, it's not a date! _

Her heart raced while opening the door to a Gajeel who was dressed in all black. A tight black muscle shirt matched his plain black pajama bottoms. She wished he would suddenly take his shirt off just like Natsu did for Lucy. She subconsciously bit her lip forgetting to let him in while she stared.

"Oi shrimp. Are you just going to stare all night?"

The cocky grin on his face grew while he slightly flexed making her eyes immediately turn towards the action.

"No no of course not!"

Levy pouted slightly embarrassed that he caught her. Yet who could blame her? His body was perfectly show cased when he would lift his arms up to stretch giving a teasing view of the 'V' that pointed to –_Stop it Levy! _

While looking down embarrassed, she noticed a strange motion coming from Gajeel's pants' pocket.

"W-What is that?"

Levy cowered behind the door slightly fearing the worst from this man.

"Oi shrimp, just 'cause you two are the same size doesn't mean he's going to hurt you. Gi hi."

Gajeel pulled out a small black kitten from his pocket, the same one from the picture Levy promised to delete yet was failing to.

She hesitantly reached for the small cat. No cat Gajeel could have would be nice right? The small feline immediately sweetly brushed against her hand giving her a soft purr. Her eyes lit up at the sound snatching him from Gajeel's hands.

"Yeah sorry for brining Lily along, he doesn't like to be left alone."

The lie that Gajeel told everyone in order to take Lily along with him. Lily was completely fine being left alone happily scratching holes into Gajeel's clothes and other devilish deeds.

Levy didn't hear much of what he was saying just enough to hear his name.  
"Lily? You're just the cutest!"

She cuddled him to her chest taking him inside while Gajeel made his self at home on her couch just as Lucy and Natsu came down stairs.

Lucy opted for Natsu to remain with Gajeel in the living room or else he'd eat all their food once more. The girls took to the kitchen to bring out the snacks of popcorn, chips, and pizza, all of the movie night essentials.

While away, Gajeel noticed Levy's phone on the coffee table taking it and easily unlocking it with the simplest of passwords. Natsu chose to look though Lucy's laptop that was already opened to a window containing her 'special writing' that she accidentally left open. He began reading attentively being focused on one thing for the first time.

The raven haired man searched through her phone going straight to her photos. Apparently being in other's personal space was not just a trait reserved for Natsu.

Levy's tame album contained multiple pictures of her and Lucy and some with Jellal. The resemblance between the two was enough to calm his nerves yet all went wrong when he stopped on a picture of the blunette alone with two men awfully close for comfort. Natsu saw a nerve bulge from his forehead causing him to take a jab at him.

The feud was only broken up by the blonde's glare and the blunette taking her phone back.

"Hey Luce, I was reading that, I just got to the good part!"

Natsu pouted before trying to reach for her laptop only to be met by a Lucy swat to his hand. She looked down to her writing noticing he left off just before her two leading characters shared their first kiss.

"N-No!"

Lucy quickly closed the window in slight anger before sighing realizing she forgot to save her work and now it was gone. She tried her best shaking it off but still sat away from Natsu and next to Levy.

* * *

After a much loving debate, that included intense matches of 'rock, paper, scissors.' A horror movie was chosen. The classic 'Psycho' was the movie they would soon realize was the wrong movie to watch at night.

Well the girls secretly planned on this movie hours before themselves. One of the 'perfect' scary movies to where the girls wouldn't scream out embarrassing themselves in the process. Although it had been a few years that they watched this movie, they were fairly confident in their reactions.

"Have you watched this before?"

Natsu asked Lucy who was still slightly in that stage of sulking yet at the same time trying not to let it get to her.

"Mhm."

The blonde muttered her reply as the film began as she mentally prepared herself for the fear that would soon ensue.

"Then you won't fall for…..this!"

Natsu crept behind Lucy grabbing her shoulders causing her to scream already.

"Natsu!"

Lucy cried now being unable to remain mad at him while he jumped over the couch taking a seat next to the blonde. This left Gajeel and Levy together by default. The blunette was too shy to move on her own so it worked out perfectly.

* * *

"He's watching you! Get out! …No!"

All four bodies jumped up at the same time shouting at the television when the killer attacked the woman inside the shower. The girls gave each other a look before giggling at their sudden outburst before sitting back down. The boys also sat back down but now sat closer to the girls.

-_Did he just get closer? I-It was just an accident. _

Gajeel suddenly extended his hand over towards Levy, she watched nervously before he just reached into the chip bowl.

-_Calm down. _

Levy let out the deep breath she was holding in while taking her eyes away from the movie for a moment.

Gajeel and Natsu simultaneously nodded when the next scary scene was to appear. They know knew that they had to do.

They reached the scene where suspense built up and the 'mother' was found to be a skeleton taking the movie to a frightening turn. Just as the woman screamed at her discovery, Natsu and Gajeel grabbed both of the girls shoulders shaking them slightly they both screamed.

While they expected to have small fists thrown at them, the girls instead cowered.

Lucy hid her face in Natsu's scarf taking the flowing end into her hands.

Levy just buried her face into Gajeel's chest clenching his shirt. Once the fear washed away, Levy looked up at Gajeel til their eyes met for a moment. Natsu suddenly pushed Gajeel towards Levy in an attempt to make them kiss instead making them bump foreheads.

"Oww!"

Levy rubbed her forehead as Gajeel seemed to have a forehead made of iron.

"What was that for flame brain?!"

Gajeel quickly turned to Natsu but he was long gone running up the stairs with the pizza box.

"No Natsu, not in my room!"

Lucy ran after him now leaving the blunette and raven haired man alone.

"D-Don't scare me like that or else."

The petite blunette's soft voice brought his attention back to her while she slightly pouted.

"Oi what kind of threat is that coming from someone so small?"

"Fine, I'll just keep Lily now."

She picked the small cat up holding him while Gajeel tried to take him back. Lily scratched Gajeel's hand favoring Levy instead of his owner.

"Damn cat."

"Don't blame him for your faults."

With Lucy and Natsu now gone, Levy laid on her back on the couch placing Lily on top of her chest feeding him small pieces of kiwi. Gajeel kept grumbling something about the damn cat while he also laid down.

* * *

"Natsu?"

Lucy walked into her room taking note that it was empty. She looked around checking under her desk, closet, and bathroom yet there was nothing. Was he just paying a game of hide and seek?

Lucy sighed from the games he was playing before letting herself plop down on her bed and onto a lump underneath the sheets. She jumped right up pulling the sheets back to reveal a barely woken up Natsu who was now rubbing his eyes.

"W-Why are you in my bed?"

"Why did you get on top of me?"  
Natsu completely ignored her question and asked one of his own.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"Oh? Then did you want to get under?"

Natsu pulled back the sheets further while turning on his side allowing her space to get in. Lucy blushed at what she knew was an innocent question but couldn't help but take it the wrong way.

"No of course not!"

"Then I'll be going back to sleep."

Natsu turned back into her bed covering himself.

"5 minutes!"

Lucy yelled out at him while walking back down to Levy and Gajeel.

"Hey Lev, you'll never—"

The blonde cut herself off once she reached the living room and took in the sight before her. Levy and Gajeel asleep with a little distance on the couch with Lily between them.

Lucy covered them both in a blanket before shaking her head at them.

"I guess I'll take Levy's bed."

She walked back upstairs towards Levy's room in the back passing her own noticing pink hair now in the floor.

"Natsu?"

Lucy whispered softly noticing him still asleep now cuddled up in blankets on the floor leaving her bed free to her.

The blonde sat on her bed looking down at the man sleeping peacefully slightly tossing and turning.

-_He's a bit cuter when calmed down._

_-Maybe he won't mind if I just…_

Lucy slowly got off of her bed kneeling down next to him about to lay down but he shifted once more. His movement caused her to sink into her bed alone for a moment before a small blue cat jumped in allowing her to cuddle him for the night.


	7. Distractions

Early in the morning before the sun rose, a grumble came from Natsu's stomach waking him up first.

"Ow."

He rubbed the back of his neck now regretting being nice and giving up Lucy's bed to her.

"Lucccyyy."

Natsu called out to the sleeping blonde trying to wake her up at 5 am.

"Levy no. Five more minutes."

While asleep, Lucy took Natsu's hand graciously thanking 'Levy' for the extra time.

"W-Weirdo."

Natsu slightly blushed while his hand was held by her soft one. Her soft breathing lifted her chest up and down slightly making him concentrate on her subconscious actions before turning away shyly from staring.

"Levy?"

Lucy softly questioned pulling Natsu down.

"I'm not her…"

"Shhh, stop talking and just sleep with me…"

Natsu jumped at the idea partially in fact that it was in a bed, for the first time ignoring his stomach. He slid right in content with his decision from her overly comfy bed quickly and easily falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

In her sleep, Lucy started cuddling with who she believed way Levy next to her.

"Lev? Since when did you start working out?"

The blonde felt Natsu's arm clenching his muscles squeezing them a few times before finally opening her eyes. The vision of pink hair made her retract her hand back quickly.

"NAT—"

She began to yell before he turned onto to his side coming face to face with her. Lucy inched back slightly taking note of the perfect pink tone of his lips. The cute sleeping expression he wore was much better up close coupled with mumbling of dragons, it was undeniably adorable sight.

He suddenly moved in a bit too close for comfort. His cinnamon scented breath she could smell before she pushed him away making him hit the back of his head against the wall.

"NATSU!"

Lucy screamed out flustered from their close interaction.

"OUCH!"

Natsu awoke from the sudden smack to the back of his head.

"WHATCHA DO THAT FOR?"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?"

The pair sat up in bed defensively getting into each other's faces before Natsu backed away and pouted.

"Stop yelling. You asked me to get into bed."

"W-What? No I didn't!"

Lucy crossed her arms blushing not remembering ever asking him. Maybe he was lying? _But then that would mean he was wanting to get into bed with me? _

Her face lit up once more while mentally questioning his intentions before a hand grabbed hers.

"Let's go, I'm starving!"

Natsu quickly pulled Lucy down stairs with him letting go of her hand to make a run towards the kitchen. Lucy caught a glimpse off a sleeping Levy whose hair was tousled along with Gajeel's. Somehow even Lily's fur could use a good brushing also from being cuddled so much. The sight was like this little family taking naps together.

"Levy and Gajeel, sitting in a tree…"

She began to softly tease while very carefully moving both of their hands til they were holding.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes –"

Lucy was cut off by pots and pans banging on the ground coming from the kitchen.

"Natsu."

She grumbled while making her way into the kitchen to fix the mess he surly already made.

Gajeel was next to wake from Lily pawing at his face.

"Lily, not now."

He tried pushing him away while rolling over in what he assumed was his bed. Instead he fell onto the floor crashing down with his full weight waking up completely.

"Damn, what the fuck?"

While sitting up, he faced with a sleeping Levy. With her blanket kicked off, her shirt had risen up exposing her stomach. Gajeel was about to pull her shirt down but was stopped by Natsu's accusation.

"Oi metal head, I know her brother, don't touch her."

Natsu spoke while exiting the kitchen with a plate stacked with pancakes aside from the ones stuffed into his mouth having clearly raided the refrigerator.

"It's nothin' like that."

Gajeel tried to explain his actions away.

"I mean look at her."

He looked down at the sleeping blunette with her shirt still risen up. Her light skin looked incredibly soft. The angelic expression was slightly different from the one in the picture he still had saved on his phone. In a way he wanted to see her disheveled in order to make fun of her but this was an even better sight.

The girl he once just wanted to bed was now too precious to ever defile her perfection like that.

"Oi stop looking at her that way. At least if you're goin' to then don't…on our couch."

Natsu looked disgusted as his face started turning green from the memory that popped into his mind.

"I had to throw it away."

"Throw what away?"

Levy questioned in a soft voice rubbing her eyes from barely waking up catching just the ending of their conversation.

Gajeel turned around hoping to ignore her but Natsu sat beside the blunette.

"Well…"

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by his scarf dragging him back into the kitchen.

"I was talking to her! I had to pour bleach into my eyes!"

Natsu yelled out to Levy.

Lucy walked out just in time to catch Levy giggling at the two men who were even a bit stranger in the morning. She handed her friend a plate full of all the essential breakfast foods, pancakes and eggs. They began eating while turning on the television slowly relaxing settling into what should be a good morning.

"Lev…"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Weird, I have that feeling too."

Gajeel and Natsu had been too occupied with eating like animals when the girls yelled out in unison.

"We have class today!" – "Our first day!"

The blonde and blunette ran up the stairs after noticing they only had 45 minutes til class was to begin. Gajeel and Natsu followed behind the girls not knowing what was going on just hearing their screams.

The girls quickly went into the respective showers to quickly wipe off last night's pizza/popcorn scent. Both boys were locked out leaving them confused until they exited and got dressed in record breaking time. Thank goodness for Levy stating they should lay out their clothes the night before.

"You two, come here!"

Lucy pointed at the boys before sitting next to Levy at her vanity.

After much objection, they were defeated by puppy eyes. Gajeel and Natsu were tasked with fixing the girl's hair while they did their make-up. Kill two birds with one stone right?

"Ouch! Don't be so rough!"

Lucy barked out at Natsu who was as skilled with a brush as she was in the kitchen.

"I'm trying!"

Natsu looked over at Gajeel who was treating Levy's hair as if it were made of gold. No complaints of pulling came from the blunette as she quietly applied her make-up. The only real reason Gajeel even agreed to such a thing was to compete with Natsu.

The cherry blossom haired man was willing to give it a try but that doesn't mean he was any good at it.

"No fair! You have a little sister…"

He yelled at the raven haired man who clearly had some practice with his sister. He saw that Gajeel easily styled Levy's hair into her soft spikes and headband. Gajeel looked over once completed with a smirk knowing he beat Natsu.

"Hey hey don't pull!"

Natsu had been struggling all this time just to make a simple ponytail.

"How do you do your hair then?"

Lucy questioned how his hair was always in perfect spikes and how he could possibly not be bald from the constant tugging.

"It just happens!"

Natsu proudly answered with a grin.

"How does that even make sense?"

He looked at her in the mirror confused at why she just couldn't understand that. He tried once more at styling her hair accidentally pulling her head back making Lucy smear her winged eyeliner which would have been perfect if not for that.

"NATSU!"

Lucy ran after Natsu who took a head start towards the door.

* * *

Somehow Lucy and Levy were ready with 10 minutes to spare, barely enough time to just make it on time – well maybe a few minutes late. The girls insisted on bragging them along in part to have Natsu carry Lucy's bag as punishment for the make-up incident.

Levy looked over at Natsu who despite grumbling once about carrying her stuff, he didn't vocally complain. Easily he brushed off the task and continued to carry on a conversation with Lucy.

The blunette looked up at Gajeel with those hazel eyes which very few people could resist.

"I wish someone would offer to carry my bag."

She dropped the most 'subtle' hints possible.

"Same."

Gajeel grunted while playing games on his phone turning it side to side apparently very concentrated on it. She continued to pet Lily in her hands before sighing realizing Gajeel would never do something like that for her. As if reacting to her sigh, Gajeel put his phone away and reached over to get Lily.

Levy moved Lily away from his reach just in time.

"Oi, give me him back."

Gajeel demanded.

"No, I told you that he's mine now."

She lifted the kitten up to her face while moving his little paw as if telling him 'no.' She laughed once Gajeel looked away.

* * *

Lucy and Levy walked into their first class of the day – English literature. The girls did their research on this class and professor before enrolling. From the feedback from past students, this class was supposed to be interesting, just what they wanted from their shared favorite subject. From Ms. Virgo's introduction and syllabus over view, the semester was going to be a good one. Yet half-way through class, they became distracted by their phones.

Levy's phone vibrated first to an incoming text. She unlocked it to a number listed as 'Sexy Dragon.'

-_W-who?_

Levy blushed slightly questioning herself why she would ever save a number with that name.

**-'**_**Just wanted you to see my name pop up on your phone. Gi hi.' **_

_-Gajeel. So he even texts the way he laughs? –Cute._

Then the next text came in from 'Sexy Dragon.'

It was now a picture of Lily cuddling on his lap. Well he finally complied only after bribing the little cat with a whole kiwi but that part would remain a secret.

-'_**No way! He's just cuddling you because I'm not around, he misses me :(' **_

_-He's not the only one that already does. _

Gajeel shook his head shaking off that gut feeling. He stared at her text unable to come up with a decent reply that didn't make him seem like a wimp. With his phone now slammed on the table, he walked up leaving Natsu alone who somehow was easily able to text Lucy.

Lucy happily spent the entire class texting Natsu.

"Hey Levy, did you write down anything?"

Lucy embarrassing asked realizing she had been distracted by Natsu for so long.

"N-No."

Levy had been distracted for another reason. She'd been starting at her phone waiting for him to text back. The 'seen' letting appeared next to her text so what was wrong?

"Have you just been waiting for Gajeel to text back?

Lucy nudged her teasing.

"Of course not! Anyways, he's probably just busy at work."

Lucy quickly set up a group messaging between Natsu, Levy, and herself.

-_**'Hey Natsu, What's Gajeel doing right now?'**_

Levy read what she had just done.

"No Lu! Why did you just do –"

Natsu texted back fairly quickly replying to her text.

-**'**_**Are you tryin' to leave me to talk to metal head? -_-' **_

_**-'Of course! Now where is he?'**_

_**-'Getting' hit on by old ladies…once they put their glasses back on though they run from him!'**_

Lucy and Levy blurted out laughing from picturing such a thing.

"Don't worry Lev, I'm pretty sure you can take them on.

* * *

Jellal and Erza walked into Natsu's studio to pick up Rowan from his lesson with Natsu.

"Hey Erza!"

Natsu called out welcoming the scarlet haired beauty with his typical sweet grin.

"Eh? What did I say about calling me?"

Natsu's expression quickly shifted into one of confusion completely forgetting their last interaction.

"_Mrs. _Erza?"

"_Mrs.?"_

Erza stepped close to Natsu Making him feel fear that only this one woman could bring.

"_Miss! Miss!" _

"Ah now that's better."

Gajeel suddenly walked out of his office and into what he soon would regret.

"Oi Gajeel…"

Natsu called out and before he could finish, Erza was looking Gajeel up and down.

"Eh?"

Gajeel questioned why he was being looked over. He took note of the tall azure haired man who he remembered from Levy's pictures. –_Her brother? _

Gajeel tried to skin back into this office but the damage was done.

"Gajeel? The one Levy was talking about?"

Jellal's eye twitched at the thought of Levy speaking to the opposite sex.

-_She talks about me? _

Before Gajeel could bask in the thought further, Jellal and Erza began interrogating the raven haired man as if he just asked for permission to marry her.

"What are your intentions with _my _Levy?"

Jellal stood slightly above Gajeel but was a bit less intimidating than him. Yet for some reason he felt a bit nervous to answer such a question. At first his intentions were completely devious but now, well it was a bit confusing.

"Do you mean shrimp?"

Gajeel started laughing before Erza butt in.

"Why not? Levy is a pretty girl."

-_'pretty' didn't begin to explain the little blue pixie who could snatch a piece of his heart with just once glace. _

"Tsk, I don't know about tha—"

Suddenly Natsu broke up the interrogation with his loud laughter.

"Ha! Don't worry, the moment she met him, she hated him!"

Natsu tried to hold back laughing but failed only to hold his side. Jellal threw his arms around Natsu laughing uncontrollably along with him.

"The look of disgust, you should have seen her!"

"Damn you flame brain."

Gajeel turned to Natsu ready to fight but Erza stopped him preventing a brawl in front of her son. Jellal finally relaxed feeling more than proud of Levy for rejecting him.

Jellal and Erza promptly left but not before she snapped a quick picture of Natsu and Gajeel through the glass.

She sent it to both girls along with the text:

-**'Hmm…a bit of an odd choice but I half-way approve, well so far. ;)'**

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I was finally able to complete this chapter after my brain turned to mush (yes, defiantly the medical term) from the last manga chapter. **

**Seriously; on monday - long story short, I ended up driving into the next state over LOL **


	8. Inspiration

**Oh has this one been a pain to write; I've basically been very distracted since it was supposed to be up on Sunday for the 1 month story anniversary. oops. **

**Anyways, thank you all for reading. **

**I appreciate each and everyone of you reading my ramblings. **

* * *

Once then sun began to set, Levy and Lucy walked back home after successfully completing their first day of college.

"Aww I miss having someone carrying my bag!"

Lucy said while trying to hand her bag onto Levy who already had her hands full.

"No, you just want Natsu to walk you home instead of me. How mean Lu."

Before the blonde could reply, they both received a text by Erza.

-'**Hmm…a bit of an odd choice but I half way approve, well so far ;)' **

Attached with a picture of the boys looking ready to fight once they believe Erza was no longer looking. Both blushed at Erza saying such a thing ignoring it.

* * *

Once home, the girls laid out all of their study materials they accumulated just on the first day. All their large texts books, that probably weigh more than Levy herself, laid out looking just the more intimidating.

"We had a rough morning…let's just take the night off."

"Just this once right?"

The girls reassured themselves before spending the rest of the night binging on Netflix and junk food in Lucy's room.

They dropped their phones on the counter having a girl's night. A late night text popped up on Levy's phone.

-_**'g'night' **_

* * *

"Lu?"

Levy called out in a sleepy voice while yawing. Lucy's alarm clock read '11:30' and this morning, refused to sound. Once the reality sunk in, she shook the blonde awake.

"Lu! We overslept again!"

Lucy and Levy jumped from bed into their closets to get quickly dressed for work.

"Lu, is this really the only outfit that's clean?"

"Yeah, you got distracted this whole weekend by Gajeel."

Lucy teased while the blunette shied away before snatching the outfit from her hands. The pair ran out of the house forgetting their phones on the counter in the mists of their rush.

* * *

Levy and Lucy arrived a short while later shocking the afternoon crowd. They walked in wearing matching bunny outfits complete with the ears. They were even better received as the two most popular waitresses once more.

* * *

While on his break, Gajeel stepped outside to search for a better signal on his phone. For the past few hours, Levy's lack of contact had been bothering him more than it should be.

At that moment, Gray was leaving work walking towards his car taking note of the long haired man.

"Hey Gajeel."

Gray called out a few times before finally getting Gajeel's attention away from his phone.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail, wanna come?"

The raven haired man asked.

"Nah."

"Humph, suit yourself."

Gray stepped into his car only to realize Gajeel was already in the passenger seat buckling his seat belt. After mercilessly teasing the raven haired man for being 'whipped' by Juvia, the two made it inside.

"Welcome!"

Mira called out from behind the bar recognizing the two.

"Oh Gray! Juvia should be back any moment. She hasn't stopped talking about you all day, how cute!"

Gajeel proceeded to make whipping sounds behind Gray's back.

"You, don't think you're off the hook."

Mira stepped forward to point at Gajeel slightly getting into his face intimidating him a bit.

"Don't think for a moment Levy wouldn't tell me."

"W-What? I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Gajeel shyly turned around assuming Levy had told Mira something that wouldn't be good for his image.

"Oh well, I was hoping to trick you and get you to admit something."

Gajeel's come back was stopped by Levy and Lucy coming out of the back room in their bunny outfits shifting his attention towards the petite one.

"Oh good afternoon Gajeel."

Levy smiled while greeting him forgetting for a moment the outfit she was wearing. He remained staring at her before she tried to hide her body with her small hands.

"I think a shrimp costume would suit you better but this is a close second. Gi Hi."

Gajeel's smile caused butterflies in her stomach to flutter.

"Gray darling!"

Juvia called out from a far in a stern voice she only used for scolding him when she assumed his eyes ventured onto other females she would soon blacklist as 'love rivals.'

"Were you looking at her?!"

Juvia pointed to Lucy who watched helplessly from the sidelines.

"Is she going to have to go away also!?"

The more intense blunette gave a death glare to the blonde before Gray took her away.

Gajeel started laughing, even though he'd seen Juvia go practically insane over Gray, the sight was still comical each time. More whipping sounds coupled with hand motions were sent at them.

"Stop that."

Levy placed her hand on Gajeel's lowering it as he snickered at how easily he was stopped by the petite girl.

"Did you come to get something?"

She pulled out her notepad before Gajeel scratched the back of his head searching for an answer.

"Nah, Gray just kinda dragged me here."

He completely lied trying to sound the most convincing as possible.

"Oh well, take a seat while you wait for him."

Levy smiled brining out a drink for him and taking a seat across the table.

"I'm on my break for the next 20 minutes so I can keep you company if you'd like."

"Sure Sure."

He easily hid the excitement in his voice lowering it to an almost apathetic one.

"So where's Natsu?"

"Hopefully in a ditch somewhere."

Gajeel jokingly replied making Levy swat his arm.

"That's not funny, Lu has been kinda missing him though she won't admit it. We forgot our phones at home unfortunately."

Levy sighed at their blunder while Gajeel mentally sighed in relief realizing he was still on good terms with her.

"Heh, I'm not sure why she would. I get way too much of him every day."

"Well then you don't know what it's like to li—"

"Hold that thought shrimp."

Gajeel's phone vibrated in the middle of Levy's thought.

"Speak of the fire demon."

-"_**I KNOW WHERE YOU WENT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME? I'M STARVING!"**_

"Here blondie."

Lucy turned around just in time to catch Gajeel's phone.

The contact name read 'flame freak' which confused her at first before reading the text automatically knowing it was Natsu – his stomach always gave him away. So she took the opportunity to talk to the cherry blossom haired man.

Not that she missed him or anything, he was just fun to text that's all. Well at least that's why she told herself.

_**-"Hey Natsuuuu."**_

Lucy quickly text back replying as 'Gajeel.'

_**-"Eh? Have you finally hit your head one too many times?"**_

-_What did he just say?_

A nerve bulged out of Lucy's forehead before remembering.

Oh yeah! She was using Gajeel's phone so his name was the one appearing on Natsu's screen. It was a perfect moment to mess with both Natsu and Gajeel.

_**-"Of course not, I just wanted to say hi and hope you have a good day at work ;)"**_

_**-"…talk to me once you tighten the bolts in the small thing you call a brain."**_

_**-"Don't be so mean Natsu!"**_

_**-"Oi seriously, who are you? And where's metal head?"**_

_**-"aww you caught on :( I'll give you hints okay?!"**_

Natsu played along enjoying games even though he believed it was a stranger who had stolen Gajeel's phone.

_**-"Okay!"**_

_**-"Hmm…let's see, I'm blonde, cute, and with a smile that brightens up the room!"**_

A minute passed and he still didn't reply even though the 'typing' icon on the whole time. She began slightly getting too worried about what he could be thinking. Finally his reply came in.

_**-"…nope, don't know anyone like that. More hints."**_

Lucy felt immediately embarrassed from saying such things about herself then having Natsu basically say no one he knew fit that description. What did he think of her then?

_**-"It's Lucy!"**_

She angrily typed back trying not to smash Gajeel's phone in the process.

_**-"Lucy? You should have said you're the weirdo who drags me into bed."**_

_**-"D-Don't say it like that! I thought you were Levy, honest mistake."**_

Lucy placed the phone down sighing before another text came in.

_**-"Suuuuurrree. I'm kidding btw, I knew who it was from the description :) though you're still a weirdo."**_

Lucy's cheeks lit up a shade of red more brilliant than Erza's hair.

"H-He knew."

_**-"Can you also have Gajeel bring me back something? Still starving…"**_

* * *

"Wait, what? Tell me once more!"

Levy begged Lucy to spill each detail about her conversation with Natsu once they arrived home and entered Lucy's room.

"At first he said he didn't know anyone cute but finally he said he was just kidding and knew it was me from the description."

Lucy's cheeks remained with a pink tint thinking about it once more.

"Though he probably didn't mean it that way, he's just messing with me."

"No Lu! I'm fairly confident I'll be an aunt soon."

"Lev don't say that!"

Lucy now more embarrassed hid her face in her pillow.

"Lu! Come out and accept Natsu as your husband this instant."

Levy tickled her in order to get her from under the pillow.

"Only if you accept Gajeel as yours!"

The blonde managed to get a few words out in between her giggles.

"W-What?"

Lucy caught Levy off guard pinning the blunette's arms down from tickling her any further.

"Huh? You two are fun!"

Natsu grinned while entering through the window about to pounce on top of Lucy to join in.

"N-Natsu!"

Lucy sat up tossing a pillow at him at the last moment.

"How come Gajeel can use a front door?"

"He said he was coming through Levy's window."

"But it's locked… well I hope I locked it."

Levy ran out into her room noticing the missing presence.

"Natsu! You lied!"

Levy called out from slightly being disappointed. A flush from the bathroom turned her attention to Gajeel who walked out.

"Ga-Gajeel."

Gajeel picked up Lily who was walking around handing him to Levy before she could yell at him. From his experience with Juvia, blunette's we not to be taken lightly when angered.

She proceeded to take _her _kitten onto her bed laying him on her lap. He settled in quickly cuddling up to Levy making Gajeel immediately snicker from his cat getting closer to her.

Large text books covered her bed while she studied each one ignoring Gajeel in the process. Even essentially being alone with an attractive man couldn't stop this bookworm.

"Oi shrimp, stop that."

Levy mumbled a response before sighing in defeat laying her pencil down. She'd been working on the same algebra question for the past 10 minutes and the frustration began when she just couldn't solve it no matter how hard she tried.

"I can't, it just too hard."

Gajeel slightly laughed only to deal with Levy's death glare.

"No 'that's what she said' jokes."

"Fine fine. Just what are you working on then?"

Gajeel carelessly pushed Levy's books off only leaving the text book she faced for the past few minutes.

"Oi, I took this class. It's not too hard once you remember the formula."

Levy looked upon him amazing at how easily he could figure out the answer. Yet she paid little attention on how it was solved, and focused more on the man holding the pencil.

* * *

"Natsu! At least don't snore."

Lucy nudged Natsu who quickly fell asleep in her bed leaving her to work peacefully on her novel until now.

"Well don't just invite me over and ignore me the whole time."

Natsu got out of bed to lean over her shoulder trying to secretly read the document on the screen. Lucy shied away from his sudden closeness slightly flustered by his touch.

"I-I didn't, you just came ove—"

"LUCY! You haven't finished the chapter. I was looking forward to it."

He pouted crossing his arms taking a seat back on her bed.

"Come on! At least tell me if they fall in love or not."

"Why were you reading it?! If I tell you one thing will you stop?"

"No promises."

"Then NO!"

"Fine I promise."

Natsu finally gave in yet crossed his fingers behind his back gaining a devious smile for a second before Lucy sighed.

"Well I was going to add their love scene where they finally kiss but you made me lose inspiration last time."

"Hmm, I don't remember doing such a thing."

"Well you did! I had to shut my laptop shut after you started snooping and lost a good portion of the story."

"Just re-write it, I want to read it now."

"I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I-I …No it's too embarrassing."

She covered her face in her hands hiding the light pink tone slowly growing on her cheeks.

"Can't be worse than what I've told you."

Lucy laughed slightly remembering how he admitted his mom put a dress on him to prove to his dad that he would make a pretty girl especially with that cherry blossom hair.

"I kinda never had my first kiss so I don't really know how it's supposed to go. I had it perfectly but…"

"I ruined it huh?"

Lucy nodded before uncovering her face. Natsu suddenly appeared up close in her face slowly leaning in.

"Then practice on me."


	9. My heart is closed

**quick short chapter basically just to round up the last one. **

**Next one will definitely be much longer and -cough- SomeonesGoingOnADate -cough-**

**excuse any spelling errors; I'll re-read it later as my friend is dragging me out of my house which i've been for the past few days vigorously writing many chapters on this story &amp; my other one that's being worked on right now; plus! I've started on a new Gajevy story all together which i'll post in the upcoming days so follow me if you're interested in that one!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Oi, do you understand now?"

Levy watched as Gajeel showed her how to solve the third problem she requested.

"Y-Yes."

She finally snapped out of being enchanted by what he had just done. Apparently there had been more to him than just his rough outer appearance.

"So you went to college?"

Gajeel looked around before answering hoping Natsu wouldn't suddenly pop up like he tended to do at the worst times. He'd definitely reveal the truth to Levy.

"Oh yeah, just a few classes."

He down played the years of devotion he put in not wanting to go into detail while trying to also ignore the gleam in her eyes. Anything related to education was Levy's high and she was more than eager to talk about it.

"So why didn't you continue?"

Levy eagerly asked wanting to know more about this man who obviously was holding back. His usual rough expression didn't usually change yet now it yelled for her not to dig any deeper when he looked back at her.

"I-I'm sorry."

She recanted her question feeling embarrassed, what didn't help was his sudden laughter.

"S-Stop!"

She mustered up before pushing him away.

"Oi, you're the one that asked and then is being mean. Though I'll tell you, not such a big deal. I just…."

For a moment he was confident he moved on from that part of his past and was ready to talk about it but the words just couldn't come out. Her whole demeanor was so caring, something he'd never really experienced. How could she possibly be real?

"I just didn't want to anymore."

"Stop acting like you're going to tell me then not!"

"Can't help it, your expression is too much."

He continued to laugh making Levy just pout.

"Just for that, I'm making you go back and finish."

Levy pictured herself studying with him in her domain – the library and…

"Hell no. Can't go back to all of this."

Gajeel cut in effectively destroying her fantasy as he laughed and pointed to all the books tossed on the floor because of him.

"Pick them up now!"

* * *

"P-Practice?"

Lucy slowly inched back giving some space between her and Natsu after being left completely red in the face from what he had just proposed.

"Yeah, if it's to help you."

"But…but…"

"It's just a kiss."

-_Just a kiss._

A nerve practically bulged in Lucy's forehead from her hearing such a thing so nonchalantly said. How dare boys say it so easily?! A first kiss should be special and not such pushed into like this.

"No!"

Lucy pushed Natsu away laying her hands on his face effectively making him back up.

"Do you want me to get Gajeel then?"

"NO!"

He teased completely satisfied at her blood curdling scream at essentially rejecting the long haired man. Lucy's loud scream would be heard down the hall clearly into Levy's room.

"Oi, blondie is too loud."

Gajeel complained first from being forced to pick up her books and now having to listen to the blonde.

"Oh, I know."

Levy lifted up an eyebrow looking up at him with a quick smirk.

"Oi, look who's being dirty now."

The pair began laughing at his statement before Levy was quick to clear up the misconception.

"No I'm kidding, Lu is nothing like that."

"So you're the naughty one?"

Gajeel now raised an eyebrow making her laugh once more while shaking her head no. Of course she was different, she had innocence in her eyes yet with a snappy mouth. All in this blue pint sized present too perfect to open.

"I really should go check up on her though."

Concerned, Levy walked into Lucy's room noticing Natsu on the floor from Lucy pushing him down moments before. It honestly was slowly getting stranger and stranger each time she came into her room.

"Are you alright Lu?"

"Yeah of course, don't worry abou—"

"Levy, Luce won't kis-"

Natsu tried to complain to Levy like a child about her rejecting him but before he could finish, Lucy had her hand around his mouth effectively shutting him.

"Hey Lev, did you see the schedule I texted you?"

A beat of sweat ran down Lucy's forehead before trying to distract from what he tried to say.

"Hmm no, I'll go look at it now."

"I'm goin' to lick your hand if you don't let go."

Natsu mumbled into Lucy's hand.

Gajeel finally finished picking up the books he tossed when he found Levy's phone between her blankets. Perfect time to snoop around a bit once more. He unlocked her phone and immediately was face with the picture of him sleeping with Lily.

-_W-Why?_

He tried to quickly change it before her small footsteps approaching made him panic making him shove it in his pocket.

"Gajeel, have you seen my phone?"

"N-No."

He coughed making the worst poker face.

"Can you call it? I can't lose another one!"

Gajeel hesitated before noticing Levy had it already in her hands searching for her contact name.

"What…what is this?"

Levy found he number under the name 'L – (shrimp emoji).'

At first she hated being called by a pet name but it slowly began to grow on her, yet it would be better if she wasn't compared to a shrimp. Though she had to admit it was a bit funny and chuckle at it, it's just his form of affection.

When she called her number, sound came from his pocket.

"W-Why do you have my phone?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The ringing continued coming from his pocket before she reached in plucking her phone out. She realized he tried to change her background.

"You jerk! It's cute this way."

* * *

Levy shut the door after forcing the boys to use it like normal people. They had to practically double bolt the windows before they made their grand exit like stunt men.

Lucy bit her lip trying to tell her what had just happened between her and Natsu.

"Hey Levy…"

"Lu! I have to admit I'm kinda glad you embarrassed me to bring Gajeel to me."

Lucy quickly backpacked on the subject pushing her own situation behind her for a moment. Poking at Levy was just too much fun and it would hurt to miss a perfect opportunity like this. Yet an image of cherry blossom hair prodded.

-_Anyways Natsu couldn't like me right? Well it's not like I like him either…_

_-__**Have a good night :) **_

Lucy received a text from Natsu.

-_Friendly just friendly. _

She stuffed her phone into her pocket ignoring it for a moment to allow Levy to speak. Yet it practically burned a hole in her pocket more and more each second she didn't reply.

-_**Good night Natsuuu :) **_

She couldn't resist anymore and quickly replied.

"I'm sorry Lev, what were you saying?"

She nervously said at first feeling bad for ignoring her yet Levy wasn't paying much attention. Consumed by her newfound knowledge she was unable to detect the hesitation in Lucy.

"Oh, I just said there more to Gajeel and…and…"

Levy fidgeted with her fingers looking down shyly saying the last part.

"And it's kinda interesting."

Lucy softly began humming the tune to 'here comes the bride' song behind the blunette as they turned in for the night.

* * *

Gajeel and Natsu arrived home while Natsu tossed his keys carelessly onto the end table next to the door.

-_"Text me when you get home so I know you're safe."_

Levy's sweet voice rang in Gajeel's head.

-_"Humph, I'll let her suffer just a little bit."_

"Should've just stayed."

Natsu said while yawing already missing Lucy's bed when another image butted in. What came to mind was one of Lucy's flushed face when he leaned in closely offering to kiss her. The pink tone that replaced her pale skin tone was suddenly the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

-_Why didn't I just…_

Gray suddenly came behind the two draping his arms around their necks sliding in between.

"Hey so you two are finally making your moves?"

The raven haired man laughed before being pushed away by both of them.

"Gray-sama, don't tease Gajeel and Natsu."

Juvia came out of the kitchen with tea prepared placing the tray on the coffee table.

"That's Juvia's job."

Juvia giggled while Gajeel glared at her.

"Don't give Juvia that look Gajeel."

Gajeel snickered before starting to walk away.

"How was work Juvia?"  
Natsu sweetly asked oblivious like always to the teasing he'd receive.

"Good! Though Levy and Lucy basically stole all the attention. But all Juvia needs is Gray-sama!"

Gajeel stopped mid walk after hearing Levy's name.

"But I still love Levy, Lucy unfortunately is trying to steal my Gray-sama."

Juvia grabbed Gray's arm as he deflected any suspicions.

"Too bad Juvia doesn't know much about Lucy, only about Levy."

Gajeel began taking a few steps back in order to listen closer.

"Don't worry Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm sorry Gray-sama."

Gray suddenly picked her up carrying her into his room leaving behind a lonely Gajeel in the corridor. He pulled out his phone not wanting to have her waiting.

-_**I'm home.**_

* * *

_**A/N: yup quick one!**_

_**next chapter will probably be up either tomorrow or monday; I have it written down just have to type it~**_

_**Have a great weekend everyone!**_

_**also my own odd note to anyone who is a spanish speaker: **_**I've started reading the fanfics in spanish and omg I'm in love; they're a bit more dramatic than the english ones but i think that's maybe because I read spanish in more of a dramatic voice? Lol I have no idea.**

**But if you can read in another language and have yet to read a fic in it; DO IT NOW! **


	10. There for you

**A/N:**

**Yay it was quite fun to write this chapter; NaLu down below. **

**btw; I have my new story up; mostly Gajevy but with some NaLu mixed in. so check that out! -shameless promoting- **

* * *

Gajeel laid in bed unable to sleep the whole night, tossing and turning hindered a good night's rest. The now rising sun was a painful reminder of the hours he'd spent fiddling mindlessly on his phone. Back and forth between apps only meant to kill time before picking the one he wanted to see action from – messages. He waited for that little shrimp emoji to pop up yet to no avail for the past few hours since sending her the 'I'm home' text. She – just like most of the city, were sleeping unlike love sick men unable to face their feelings that are different than the desire to skip from woman to woman.

Through all the stubbornness Gajeel had about not wanting to be clingy, he still sent her a good morning text in his usual teasing fashion. He wanted not to be so rough with her but he couldn't bring to light the past few hours he had just dealt with.

-_**"Mornin' (shrimp emoji)**_

This was done before waking Natsu up in the usual way – a blow to the stomach.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Levy sneezed loudly before starting a coughing fit that alerted Lucy.

"Hey Lev, are you oka—"

Lucy walked into Levy's room where the petite blunette was curled up underneath her blankets.

"Oh no, you're burning up."

Lucy removed her hand from her hot to the touch forehead.

"I-I know but we have to –"

She tried to muster up the strength to push herself up but ultimately failed falling back into bed.

"No, I'm going to class while you rest. Here, I think we have some medicine."

The blonde rummaged around only finding one dose of medication left in the bottle.

"Here, hopefully this will help until I can get some more…wait, I'll just go to the store right now."

"No Lu, I'll be fine. Go to class, just don't get distracted by Natsu, I'm going to need notes."

Lucy laughed, typical Levy being worried about her work and not much else. If it were for her, she'd be in class right now. Without Levy, her walk to class was much lonelier making her play with her phone.

_-Levy did say not to get distracted but one text won't hurt. _

-_**"Good morning Natsuuu :)"**_

She hit 'send' and almost immediately received a reply. His quick response was as if here were waiting for it to come. The instant reply made her smile on the way to class. There's something about getting a quick reply from someone you care about.

-_**"G'moring Luce! :D"**_

_**-"How had your morning been so far?"**_

_**-"Work is boring right now, more importantly…STARVING…"**_

He quickly sent before continuing to type.

_-Could have guess that one._

_**-"A class is starting also in about 5 minutes so you'll lose me for a bit."**_

_**-"Aww too bad for me :( -sarcasm-"**_

Lucy jokingly replied when she was actually a bit upset about losing contact with him for a few hours until he finished working.

Natsu thought deeply about Gray had told him last night. The thought of taking advice from the stripper was painful but he did it anyways – for Lucy.

-_**"Are you busy later? Maybe we can get something to eat."**_

She laughed at his offer at first assuming his mind was still flooded with images of food from being hungry. Though she was usually hungry after class and she wasn't the 'cook at home' type more of the 'take out' type.

-**"Sure, but I have class til 3:30 :("**

Natsu looked over at the door sign listing the 'hours of operation.'

-'_9 am – 5 pm'__– the sign read before he modified it to '9 am – 3 pm.' _

-_**"I'm off at 3, pick you up at 4?"**_

_**-"That's perfect, see you then!"**_

_**-"It's a date, til then :)"**_

Natsu's reply made it real, something really different from what the blonde was thinking. Finally the butterflies stirred in her stomach that she thought were under control. Through this, she had to fight in order to focus in her next few classes but caught herself reading the word 'date' over and over.

-_F-Friendly date? Is there really such a thing? _

Her lack of male experience had her questioning every angle. She needed to get her mind off of it as quickly as possible pushing her plans with Natsu into the back of her mind.

-_**"Hey Lev, any better? Don't push yourself!"**_

She tried to get in contact with the blunette only ignoring class to wonder why the 'typing' icon had been present non-stop for the past 15 minutes. Maybe there was something wrong with her? In reality, Levy had fallen asleep with her finger on the 'I' button essentially typing a whole paragraph with just one character.

-_**"Hey Levy!"**_

That vibration woke her enough to reply back.

-_**"Lucy, focus."**_

_**-"Umm, I also have to focus on getting YOU better."**_

_**-"You…too bossy."**_

Levy's broken English made Lucy embarrassingly laugh out loud while walking into her last class of the day. If it wasn't for spell check, her texts would be all gibberish.

_**-"I'll be home at 3:30 and boss you around all I want :P"**_

_-Oh no._

It suddenly hit her once she finished pressing the 'send' button – she made plans with Natsu forgetting about Levy.

-_**"Lev, I made a mistake." **_

_**-"On what?"**_

Lucy sent her a screenshot of her texts with Natsu.

-_**"Don't worry, I'll cancel." **_

_**-"NO!"**_

Levy's vision was slightly blurred from her fever but read the word 'date.' She cut Lucy off while she was still texting back stopping her from telling Natsu she can't today and missing out.

-_**"I'll have Jellal come over, he owes me."**_

_**-"Are you sure?"**_

Levy started falling asleep laying her hand on her phone texting back some random characters further worrying Lucy.

-_**"Levy!"**_

"_**Yes! I'll let him know now. Class, go, now."**_

The blunette scrolled through her contacts searching for 'Jellal.'

-_J….J…._

She looked until she found two contacts under 'J.' She chose the one that she thought said 'Jellal.'

_**-"Sick….Jellal…fever."**_

The petite blunette closed her eyes once more resting them while she waited for his reply.

At the same time she sent the text, Gajeel was busy at work stopping his class to the sound of his phone ringing to a text. The only person that would text him was Natsu but he was busy in the next room so maybe it was Levy which brought a sense of excitement. The petite blunette was finally replying. Not that he cared though is what he'd tell himself.

The little shrimp emoji came up on the screen making him immediately read it.

-_Eh? Sick?_

_**-"Wrong person shrimp."**_

Levy texted back ignoring the first part falling further under her illness.

-_**"No, no, I don't need shrimp. Medicine."**_

_**-"Are you home?"**_

The blunette caved under the drowsiness the medicine from earlier gave her and was unable to reply.

_**-"Where's blondie?"**_

No reply came from the blunette as Gajeel kept texting her even trying to call once but no answer.

-_**"I'm coming."**_

He grunted before finishing his class with a tinge of worry for Levy. The class couldn't have been over quickly enough.

"Oi flame brain, got an emergency. Leaving early."

He promptly left leaving Natsu alone at the studio at 2:30 pm.

* * *

Natsu practically begged the clock to tick faster spacing out when Gajeel had left. Once the clock struck 3 pm, he quickly locked up ignoring not caring if he had left Gajeel inside. He left to go home to get dressed out of his work attire, the quicker he made it out of these clothes the quicker he could get to eat, wait no, to Lucy also.

Lucy walked home with a slight skip in her step excited for a moment before over thinking making fear sink in.

Once inside their home, she peaked into Levy's room noticing a bundle underneath the sheets leaving her to sleep once she felt her fever going down improving from the morning.

"W-What do I wear?"

Lucy made a complete mess of her closet tossing clothing each and every way searching for the perfect outfit. She rejected multiple dresses before going with the classic little black dress with pale pink flats. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with a ribbon the same color as her flats giving that slight pop of color that looked just perfect on the blonde.

"Oh yeah! I look amazing."

Lucy looked at herself up and down in the full length mirror at the end of the hallway outside of Levy's open door. Her curves were accentuated perfectly with a tinge of cleavage was perfect for their date.

"I'd hit that."

"Le…Levy?"

Lucy called out questioning when she assumed the blunette was still sleeping.

"No…It's Natsu, Lucy I love you."

Levy terribly imitated his voice before coughing.

"S-Stop that and get back to bed."

"I'm a bit better now, just have to get some water."

Lucy helped her come down stairs into the kitchen.

"Jellal is still coming over right?"

She reassured herself from feeling slightly guilty from leaving her friend while sick. Levy nodded her head before nudging her towards the door when someone came knocking. Lucy opened the door greeting a smiling Natsu.

"Hi Nats—"

Levy pushed the blonde out suddenly making her fall into his arms as he caught her stumbling.

"Go, make me an aunt once more."

The blunette's voice could be heard from behind the door once she closed it. Lucy blushed hearing Levy, she took in a deep breath taking in his spicy scent while she had the opportunity of being this close.

-_L-Levy. _

The blonde mentally grumbled her friend's name for pushing her into him.

"S-Sorry."

Lucy stood before him fixing and adjusting her dress giving Natsu the perfect opportunity to admire the blonde beauty before him. A blush crept on his cheeks when looking at her up and down. One word came to mind before she looked up at him making him snap out of checking her out.

-_She's…hot…_

A fake cough came from the cherry blossom haired man before he spoke.

"Let's get going Luce, starving."

While walking towards his car, Lucy took a note of his unique style as she would call it. Nothing was wrong with it but with everything he wore his white scaly scarf even when the weather began to rise. Yet she was satisfied with his plain black t-shirt that was rather tight making his obvious six pack outline once he sat down. The pair sat in silence giving each other glances every few minutes.

Silence was broken a few minutes later before their destination was almost reached. Lucy had asked him just the simple question of where they were going. Yet he turned this into a guessing game they began to play.

"Is it sushi?"

"Nope."

Lucy was slightly disappointed because she could always go for some sushi but she continued.

"Hmm…Mexican? Italian?"

Each answer yielded a 'no' from the man.

"You'll never get it so I'll give you clues."

Natsu tried to continue the game giving her the vaguest ones he could possibly think of.

"It has good food and fire, lots of fire!"

He grinned before Lucy would give him some sarcasm.

"Well that at least narrows down your cooking."

She laughed after teasing him slightly noticing his expression change.

"Oi, you don't know that."

"By the look on your face I was right."

She continued to laugh before Natsu played along fake pouting.

-_Her laugh. _

Natsu took a moment to take in her sweet sounding laugh before arriving.

"Well we're here."

The pair stopped outside of a Korean BBQ restaurant.

"Whoa…"

When walking in, Lucy took in the vast nature of the restaurant, wonderful scents came from every direction. Everything was beautifully decorated in red and gold. Dragons decorated the establishment, she admired them before Natsu took her hand taking her to an empty table. He took her along as if he'd been there many times before.

The strange table Lucy had never seen before contained a round grill in between her and Natsu. Before she could question, he knew what was good on the menu and ordered an array of various meats and some vegetables. In their raw forms, their order was brought out quickly after being ordered.

"H-How does this work?"

Natsu took control placing raw meat on the grill that was between them.

"You've never done this before?"

Lucy shook her head 'no.'

"It's so fun!"

He flipped the meat with his fingers ignoring the tongs in front of him while seeming to forget the hot coals underneath. Actually, it didn't seem to bother him at all.

"N-Natsu! I don't think that's safe."

Lucy tried to push the tongs into his hands worrying why he would do that.

"Huh? Of course it is, doesn't hurt."

He picked up a piping hot piece straight from the grill immediately eating it without waiting for it to cool off. She looked up at him first shocked then scared when he tried to offer her some.

"N-No thank you."

Lucy picked herself out a separate piece with utensils like normal people waiting for it to cool.

"You're missing out."

Natsu shrugged before continuing to eat like before.

"So you come here a lot?"

"Mhm, with my dad and Lisanna."

-_Lisanna?_

Lucy questioned herself before he continued speaking.

"My dad's actually the one who taught me to eat like this."

He said while completely dousing a piece in tabasco sauce.

"Like father like son."

Lucy laughed slightly thinking of how cute that he followed his father in that way.

"Well he's actually my adoptive dad but he raised me since practically the day I was born."

"That just means he was meant to be your dad."

The two smiled and laughed to more stories about Natsu's parents. He was raised in such a loving and nurturing environment. No wonder why he was always so bubbly. Such an attitude was more than welcomed as she began to bring herself down thinking about her own upbringing before pushing it to the back of her mind.

"Did you really get in trouble because of that?"

She tried desperately not to laugh at his stories but they were always too much to bear.

"Of course! But in all honestly, I did believe that red and black made pink. I mean how else was I supposed to explain this?"

Natsu pointed to his cherry blossom head of hair.

"Makes sense."

"So what about you?"

He turned the conversation onto her making her repressed feelings about her father bubble back up.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I really don't know much more than you like to drag me into bed."

Natsu could barely say it with a straight face cracking at the last part knowing she didn't like him to say it that way.

"S-Seriously don't say it like that! Especially not out loud!"

"I see no problem."

Natsu defended his statement, she didn't like it but he did.

"Well there's not much to say. I'm from Margret town originally so me and Levy barely moved in."

She shrugged trying to avoid going deeper automatically. Unfortunately she was much more reserved and cautious of revealing more personal details unlike Natsu.

"You didn't want to stay in Margret town?"

He had no trouble asking any question that would be more personal. His smile was bright and warming making her feel more comfortable about speaking on her life she left behind.

"No, I don't have a good relationship with my father so I wanted to get away."

She looked down pushing the food on her plate.

"Since my mom passed, I don't have much family unfortunately."

She sighed while Natsu placed his finger on her lips stopping her from making herself feel any worse.

"You do! You have Levy and _ME! _Metal head can be like the ugly step-sister if you want."

His joke made her feel much better before continuing to converse over the last of their food. Well it was originally Lucy's food before he stole a few pieces off of her plate.

When the bill came over, Lucy offered to pay but Natsu quickly objected to her offer.

"They have my card on file."

"Oh wow, you really were serious about it."

"Of course! Maybe we can come back with my dad."

"I'd love that."

* * *

Once home, Natsu stopped Lucy from opening her door and ran out opening it for her. Not wanting her to leave his side yet, he walked her to the door.

"Thank you Natsu."

Lucy said while looking up at him. This part would be where the man would lean in for a kiss in the intimate novels she had written. Her heart pounded quickly questioning as he suddenly leaned in.


	11. The kiss

**I honestly didn't realized that I never addressed the fact Cosplay Cafes are a real thing! I've gotten a few messages asking and I wanted to let anyone know if they're curious that yes they do exist! Definitely in Japan but also here in the USA. There used to be one that I worked at but unfortunately it doesn't exist anymore :( Though they do have them here on the West coast where there are larger Asian populations! Defiantly if you have the chance to go to one, don't miss out! **

* * *

"I'm coming."

Gajeel grumbled to himself as he entered the local store before going over to Levy's. He quickly picked a bottle of fever/pain reducer – just anyone not putting much effort before stopping himself while passing the groceries. Before he knew it, he was picking out ingredients for a homemade chicken noddle soup he thought of making her.

-_There, that's it. _

As so he thought, before going to pay, he passed the bakery. Cakes, cupcakes, cookies, and other pastries called out to him. He picked out six chocolate cupcakes cleverly asking the backer to add a letter to each one until they spelled out 'shrimp.'

-_That should make her feel better. _

Once paying, the woman at the checkout took note of the items he was purchasing and drew a conclusion.

"Aww how sweet!"

She began to gush.

"I'm sorry that your girlfriend is sick but it looks like she'll be better in no time."

"G-Girlfriend?"

Gajeel was caught off guard from such a foreign word being used at him.

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

A light pink tint brushed against his cheeks after not fully denying it. Though to him it was easier to agree to this than to explain the whole text mishap, although he had to mental admit that it didn't feel totally horrible to agree to such a thing. He would have easily said 'for a friend' but no.

She then took notice of the word 'shrimp' spelled out on the cupcakes.

"Oh how cute, you two have pet names!"

He grumbled to himself once more while leaving.

* * *

Levy suddenly was falling asleep on the counter when a knock came from the front door.

"Jellal? Come in, it's open."

A tall figure she assumed was her brother came behind her in her half asleep state.

"Shrimp?"  
Gajeel picked up the drowsy blunette laying her on the couch instead of letting her be slumped over the counter. She rolled around for a few minutes mumbling while Gajeel prepared in the kitchen.

"Jellal? Come back."

"Oi, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not him?"

Levy rubbed her eyes noticing the jet black hair instead of the azure hair she was expecting.

"G-Gajeel?"

She sat up as he handed her a bottle of medicine he had just purchased.

"Why are you here?"

"You texted me to come."

"No….I did?"

Gajeel nodded showing her their texts between them where she had clearly asking him.

"Oh no, I'm sorry I meant to tell Jellal."

She nervously chuckled realizing his number was still under 'Jerk' and therefore next to Jellal's contact.

"It's no problem."

He laid his hand on her forehead feeling her being to head up once more but not from the illness.

"I appreciate it but I can tak—"

An amazing scent of home cooking paused her speech. That inviting scent she hadn't smelled in weeks since leaving home, and with her and Lucy's 'great' cooking skills, that scent wouldn't be present for a while well until now.

Gajeel scooped her up once more setting her down at a seat by the counter.

"Should be ready soon."

He slicked back his long raven locks back into a low pony tail before getting back to cooking.

"I'd honestly wouldn't take you one for cooking, it's quite a nice surprise."  
Levy's smile prevented any comeback Gajeel could ever have instead offering the truth.

"Yeah, my grandma taught me when I was young."

He stirred the pot for a few moments before serving her a bowl. What was placed before her was a bowl of homemade chicken noddle soup perfect for curing any illness.

"Oh wow."

Levy looked down ecstatic at how good it looked coupled with that amazing scent that past her nostrils before.

"Eat up, it'll do you good."

The blunette nodded before taking her first bite.

"How is it?"

She couldn't jokingly lie like she usually would as she enjoyed the combination of good food made by this man.

"It's really good, thank you."

She gave him a weak smile fully appreciating his gesture.

"Don't mention it, just get better so I don't have to come over again."

They laughed for a moment before Gajeel took a cupcake slightly embarrassed if she found out what combined they said. Levy gave up on her soup and eyed the chocolate perfection he was waving at her.

"Oi, you can have some when you're done."

He pointed to her soup while scolding her like a child.

"But...you obviously got them for me."

A beat of sweat ran down his forehead as she figured it out and would eventually take it out of context.

"eh? No, they're for me."

She watched as he removed the liner and took the opportunity to steal a bite getting some frosting on the tip of her nose. The cute sight of frosting made him laugh before she realized what he was laughing about and pouted.

"No fair."

She took some of the frosting and placed it on his cheek finally feeling equal.

"That's it shorty, it doesn't matter if you're sick or not."

Gajeel glared at her before laying his hands on her waist to tickle her. The blunette laughed immediately fearing the sensation.

"S-Stop, please stop!"

Levy cried out while laughing but he didn't give up.

"No, its pay back. Gi hi."

He gave up a few moments later when tears started welling in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"So mean! I was going to fix it, see?"

When she recovered from her bout of laughter, she reached over to wipe the frosting off of his cheek with her finger and licked it off giving him a smart smirk.

"There."

They both remained quiet gaining a blush when they realized what she had just done. It had been innocent she could have swore but came out perfectly wrong.

-_Did she just...?_

"So where's blondie?"

Gajeel fake coughed trying to change the subject not wanting her to be embarrassed further.

"O-Oh, she's on date with Natsu."

"The salamander? Okay now that's a lie."

He began to laugh once more before Levy glared him down.

"Now why is that so funny?"

"He's completely oblivious when it comes to women"

Levy looked up at him now slightly giggling from discovering his innocence, he almost matched Lucy.

"They're still kinda cute though."

She smiled while picking at her food.

"Eh? No one can possibly be down at flame brain's level. Save your friend."

He continued to laugh before Levy pushed him slightly.

"Stop being so mean to them."

"It's just hard to believe, so honestly I don't believe you."

"Well believe it or –"

Just as she was about to continue a bright light shinned through the living room window illuminating the semi-dark room. The car that the light belonged to drove up their driveway making the pair curious. They pulled back the curtains just enough to peer out of the window.

"It's salamander's car."

"Oh, Lu's back!"

Levy took a step towards the door but was stopped by Gajeel and brought back to the window.

"Hold on, let's just spy on them for a bit alright? Gi hi."

He smiled at her when she agreed to keep checking up on the pair outside slowly approaching the front door.

"Thank you Natsu."

Lucy softly spoke with a smile.

"Of course! We should do it again soon."

Natsu gave his signature sweet grin happy that she agreed to this date with him. Though the nerves he felt in the car came back.

-_How is this going to end? I think she had a good time but she rejected me last time…_

After a few tense steps to the door, Natsu and Lucy came face to face. The blonde nodded agreeing to another 'date' as the word was never well defined and she was much too embarrassed to ask. What if he thought of 'dates' as just friend's outing, how embarrassing that she could have thought more of it.

"I'll see you soon Luce."

She shyly turned her face to the side taking note of two figures inside peeking through the window before ignoring them for the moment being to focus on the bigger issue before her.

His nervous body reacted by itself leaning in before being interrupted by his car alarm going off by himself accidentally pressing the panic button.

"Oh…sorry."

Natsu quickly shut it off apologizing for scaring her.

"I-I wasn't scared!"

Lucy slightly jumped from the sudden sound mixed in with the nerves that Natsu gave her.

"Yes you were! You should have seen your face!"

He tried to mimic her scared facial expression before Lucy punched his arm stopping him.

"Oi, you two are deadly."

Gajeel jokingly whispered to Levy who gave him a glared ten times more painful than any hit. The cute angered expression just made him laugh.

"You only get one."

Natsu pouted rubbing his arm pretending it hurt even though he was easily able to take such a hit.

"Don't make fun of me."

Lucy jokingly pouted mimicking his actions now.

The mood lightened once more away from their nervous feelings. Natsu suddenly leaned in for a hug embracing the blonde, the affection now felt more natural.

"Text me."

Natsu's last parting words before they went their separate ways for the night.

As Lucy slowly opened the door, Gajeel and Levy frantically tried to get away from the window and act as normal as possible on the couch.

"Hey Levy, I'm home."

The blonde called out to be met by the blunette popping up from the couch.

"Hey Lu, how was your _date?"_

"Well…it…"

"Don't expect much from the flame brain."

Gajeel butted into their conversation laughing.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

Levy sighed from the innocent blunder she had made.

"Short stuff wanted me here instead of her brother."

"Oh? And you just came rushing over to her side?"

Lucy lifted a brow silencing the two from teasing her.

"Tsk, it's nothing like that. I should go home now and mess with salamander. Text me but make sure you're actually texting me, don't wanna miss out. gi hi."

Gajeel swiftly took his leave after a soft smile and wave from the blunette.

"Lev, what really happened?"

Lucy questioned when she knew Levy couldn't have possibly cooked anything herself.

"Oh yeah, Gajeel made it."

She smiled from his incredibly sweet core he hid.

"I'm really glad to see you're feeling better though."

Lucy leaned over the couch coming face to face with the blunette.

"Apparently feeling good enough to try and be sneaky."

She pointed at the window.

"I-I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry not sorry for possibly messing with some of you by titling it 'The kiss.'**

**hehe :3**


	12. Hard way or the easy way

**First I want to apologize for lack of updates;; **

**ehh; kinda went through an odd week where I didn't really feel like myself. anyone feel that way? no? probably only a me problem.**

**-A/N: another new Gajevy story coming up tomorrow! yay~**

**anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lev, take a break."

"Five minutes."

Levy mumbled as she worked diligently on her homework while tossed on her bed stomach down kicking her legs in the air. She neglected functions such as eating only having little bites when like a grounded child, Lucy brought her in a grilled cheese just to keep her going.

"You said that five minutes ago." Lucy took off the blunette's red framed glasses off of her face.

"Hey!"  
She tried reaching for her glasses back before her revealing her eyes that were visibly red.

"I don't even think you've blinked once." Lucy leaned down looking her straight in the face.

"Of course I have!"

The blunette, for the first time in a few minutes, blinked causing her to retract slightly from the pain. She had been on a non-stop study/work streak ever since she realized she fell a bit behind. It was nothing a few extra hours couldn't fix though the bookworm had to be ahead in order to feel comfortable.

"Come, relax!"

Lucy urged the hard working blunette to take a simple break while trying to roll her off of her bed.

"Let's go for a walk, maybe to get some ice cream." The blonde suggested.

"Lu, I don't know."

She tried to get in a few more words on paper before Lucy sat on her text book blocking her view.

"Actually we should get some crepes, better yet, crepes with ice cream!"

The blonde was even bubblier as she finally convinced the blunette to come along.

"Fine, but I'm going like this."

Lucy made sure to doll herself up getting dressed in a pink crop top and denim shorts paired with her hair in two low pony tails. Just like Levy said, she rolled out of bed in her 'lazy' outfit. It consisted of black tight but comfortable leggings with a lower back t-shirt enough to cover her behind. She simply pulled up her blue locks into a pony tail wrapping her black headband around as a hair tie.

They continued walking towards where Lucy wished to go. Levy paid little attention to where they were going as she typed away on her phone fitting in extra written work for her to add in later once she got home.

"We're here!"

Lucy excitingly sang while they came to a busy town square. Levy looked around noticing a gym, the restaurant that Lucy wanted to go to, and much to her delight in the form of being able to tease – Natsu's studio.

"Lu?"

The blunette put her phone down for the first time to tease the blonde but was dragged into the restaurant before she could. They ordered one large crepe for the two of them with two scoops of vanilla ice cream and chopped strawberries in between. They were at awe at how good it looked digging in before Lucy snapped a quick picture.

-_'Jealous much? :P' _

Lucy texted Natsu attaching the picture she had just taken.

-_'Don't be so mean Luce :('_

_-'I'm not being mean! Just sharing my happiness with you~'_

She continued to tease the cherry blossom haired man.

-_'Wait, are you at the crepes across from my work? :D' _

_-'No, of course not!'_

Lucy began to get nervous when he so easily figured it out.

-_'Yes you are! I know my food!'_

Lucy placed her phone down slightly satisfied as she completed her goal.

"Why do you have that look on your face Lu?" Levy started getting suspicious of the grin the blonde wore only increasing as Natsu came rushing in almost on cue towards the two seated girls.

"Oi!"

Natsu called out grinning that sweet welcoming grin Lucy was ultimately falling for.

-_Falling for?_

The blonde and blunette warmly welcomed him as he stepped closer quickly taking Lucy's fork to take a bite.

"Get your own." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him before taking her fork back and another bite getting a glare from the man. He pouted when he realized he had to get one himself.

Lucy found herself laying her hand in her chin admiring him up and down. He was still in his kendo uniform minus the armor that subtlety outlined his muscles with every movement he made. Aside form his obvious perfect physique, his personality shinned as he made everyone in his path laugh giving them a sense of happiness for even if it was just for a moment.

-_Maybe, maybe I am. _

"Lu?" Levy tried to get Lucy's attention as she drifted off 'subtly' eyeing the cherry blossom haired man before her in front of her view.

Finally after a few nudges, she was able to get her friend's attention while she jokingly lifted Lucy's chin closing her mouth.

"Don't start drooling over him now."

Levy giggled because of the 'shut it' look she received instead of a verbal response before the blonde actually wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Oh come on Lu, maybe you can get him to read one of your naughty stories then you two could…"

Lucy's face began to flame quickly shifting into a red one at the thought knowing where the blunette was going.

"Levy!" Lucy cried out for her to stop.

"Oi, are we picking on Luce now? I'll join in too!" Natsu grinned while carrying his chocolate covered crepe.

"N-No!" the blonde covered her face hoping the red tint would leave quickly. Although it pestered longer now that he was around.

"Oh come on, we were just joking." Natsu placed his arm around her shoulder bringing the blonde closer to him. "Cheer up!"

Lucy slowly began to get more and more flustered from the close proximity he was forcing her into. She couldn't possibly admit it here –_or never for that fact _so she had to think quickly.

"Actually I was asking Levy why she's been missing Gajeel so much."

Levy gasped taken a back from Lucy's words.

-_Thanks Lu, thanks for throwing me under the bus like that. _

Levy glared at the blonde who had no remorse and was much too satisfied on successfully turning the conversation away from her by any means.

"Eh? Who would ever miss him? I think you might need to get your head checked out."

Natsu playfully 'knocked' on Levy's head while she just puffed her rosy cheeks developed from thinking once more about the long haired man.

"So why didn't you bring him along?" Lucy grabbed the blunette's shoulders shaking her slightly. "For my little Levy."

"He's out of town." Levy answered for Natsu with a ting of disappointment in her voice. She immediately regretted saying it that way as the pair in front of her gave her suspicious looks. "N-Not that I care or anything." She tried to deflect suspicions but it was too late.

"Actually he's just sitting in his office."

The cherry blossom haired man said with a mouthful.

"W-What?!"

Levy jumped up slightly while freaking out internally.

"Lu! How could you have let me go out like this?" Levy gestured towards her outfit and unbrushed hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She tried desperately along with Lucy to make her hair at least say 'I kind of tried.'

They both fussed for a few solid seconds before Natsu began to laugh by watching the pair.

"I can't lie anymore, I was kidding. Metal head is gone for the next few days."

The girls gave him the death glare in unison while their hands were in Levy's hair.

"Natsu!"

* * *

-'_Sorry I'm busy.'_

_-'Still busy.'_

_-'Work.'_

Levy replied to each one of Gajeel's texts as she became swamped by all aspects of her life once more even giving Lucy one worded mumbles every so often. Once finally catching up, her classes pilled on harder increasing her stress. _I guess I should have signed up for less classes. _

-_**work, sleep. Work sleep. **__The endless cycle was plaguing her for the next week. _

"Great."

Gajeel grumbled to himself while finishing off the last bag of chips. For the past week he had received only a few worded replies well if lucky, if not then just one worded replies. Yet for some reason he still felt compelled to keep trying. Even Lucy was replying to Natsu and that fact was most infuriating –she was making time for him.

_-'Saturday – we're goin' to the Magnolia festival.'_

Gajeel quickly sent Levy one last demanding text message.

-'_Fine.'_

Levy's reply came in after Gajeel spent five minutes starting at the three dots of cascading grey. Levy was over taken by her work and quest for perfection that she could have agreed to anything the man said in that moment.

-_He's probably just cashing in on his 'date' offer. _The blunette thought to herself not wanting to read into it too much and end up hurting herself from her over active imagination. –_Just go to bed Levy and get a few hours before class starts. _

Not much sleep did the blunette get as trying not to psych herself out from the 'date' she was most likely making up. The lights remained on all night and as Lucy passed her door, assumed she was just hard at work. Unfortunately she couldn't be stopped.

Levy's heart raced at his assertive nature that was quite welcoming. Nothing is worse than going back and forth on deciding what to do.

* * *

Levy finally managed to fall asleep when she forced her eyes closed for the umpteenth time. Before drifting off into a nice deep sleep, she was forced awake from Lucy opening her door.

"10 minutes till we leave Lev!"

Levy grudgingly forced herself up at the last minute rushing out not caring once more that she was still in her pajamas. Orange terry cloth shorts and a white long sleeved shirt with a cat's silhouette was what she walked into class with. Much to her delight, she didn't feel so left out as half of the students were in their pjs also, typical Monday.

"I think there's a new uniform."

Lucy teased the blunette before class began as they arrived five minutes early slipping into the best seats.

-_'Hey, what are you up to?'_

Gajeel texted Levy waiting only a few seconds before her response came in.

-_'In English class.'_

The long haired man ground his teeth at her continuing few word replies. That was it, this couldn't wait til the weekend.

-_'Gi hi, hold still.'_

Levy looked at his message confused by what he could possibly mean. Class began shortly after making her set her phone aside to worry about it later.

Gajeel arrived to the campus twenty minutes later going straight towards the English building. She didn't say anymore on which classroom specifically so he peaked through the small windows at the doors searching for the small blunette. Some unfortunate students in the wrong classrooms had the misfortune at turning around at the wrong moment to be scared by his scowl.

It took a few doors and a few scares but he finally found the blunette from that bright azure hair.

Levy and Lucy were deep into the lecture diligently taking notes before Gajeel came almost bursting in.

"G-Gajeel?"

Levy turned along with the rest of the forty plus students.

He walked towards the blunette who was bright red in the face from his sudden appearance.

"Let's go shrimp."

Gajeel stood beside her desk not caring for interrupting and especially not for embarrassing the poor girl. Whispers came from all around mumbling things like 'her boyfriend came for her.'

"What? I can't just go!"

The blunette raised her voice slightly before lowing it as not to make a scene, as if the long haired man didn't already create a huge one.

He was not going to take no for an answer, it was either going to be she comes quietly or he'll take her. So Gajeel suddenly picked up the unsuspecting girl tossing her over his shoulder and her bag over his other one.

"Yo blondie, I'm taking this one."

He yelled out while walking out leaving Lucy just as confused but waving awkwardly goodbye.

"P-Put me down!"

Levy yelled out once out of class as she poked at his ribs trying to find a weak spot.

"Nice try shrimp."

Gajeel bit his lip holding in his laughter from being tickled as best as he could before setting her down. The petite blunette pouted starting to walk back without a word before stopping herself.

"Oh god no! I can't ever go back now after what you just pulled. What's wrong with you?!"

Levy yelled at him for pulling such a stupid stunt completely embarrassing her. Though Gajeel couldn't full understand why she was so angry, it was half supposed to be a romantic gesture. It was either him or her reading those fairy tales wrong.

"You were giving me those one word responses so I think it's actually your fault."

Levy looked up at the raven haired man automatically feeling bad for her replies that now appeared rude seeing it from his view.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've been doing that to everyone lately, even Lu. I've been so busy with school and work." The blunette looked down kicking the ground before looking back up. "You could have just called instead of …well embarrassing me. Why?"

He was still wrong in her eyes for doing such a thing.

"You've got to relax before you get sick again…and I might have wanted to see you again, okay? Just drop it."

Gajeel turned slightly unable to see the pink tint starting on her cheeks.

"I guess it couldn't wait…"

Levy said softly wishing to continue the 'moment.'

"My stomach can't wait anymore either." Gajeel flipped the conversation getting her slightly irritated. "Let's go."

"No."

"No?"

Levy looked down at her 'outfit' for the rest of the day. She pulled on her shirt feeling slightly uncomfortable in public now without at least twenty others in their pajamas also.

"What's wrong? You look fine."

He looked the blunette up and down trying not to laugh instead fake coughing.

"I can't go like this!" Levy protested refusing to go without changing her clothing.

Gajeel sighed. "Would it help if I put my pajamas on?" The words he jokingly said before she nodded wanting him to do so.

* * *

Instead of the logical choice of going back to Levy's place for a more 'public outfit,' the pair went back to Gajeel's place instead.

"Oh wow."

Levy was in awe from her first time being over at his home, nothing told more about a man than the way his pace was taken care of.

"If it's messy, then it's flame brain's fault."

Upon entrance, the blunette was greeted by Lily who purred in response to being picked up and petted. Two other cats came into the room vying for attention.

Levy took a seat just automatically feeling as comfortable inside his home as Gajeel felt inside of hers.

"Hi Happy." Levy had enough room on her lap for Natsu's blue furred cat. Though the presence of a more standoffish white cat turned her attention. She tried picking her up but was nipped as a response not wanting to be put in a pile with the other two cats.

She picked up the dainty white kitten with a bow around her neck only after setting Lily and Happy aside.

"Oi be careful with Carla, she doesn't like being held when the others are around."

Gajeel tried to warn her but it was too late.

"I think I figured that out the hard way." Levy still smiled at the small cat who was now perfectly fine once being handled separately. "Is she yours also?"

"Nah, just watching her for my sister while she's away at private school."

"Oh how sweet of you."

"Heh, I'd tell you more about her but you might get jealous that she'll be taller than you in a few months."

Gajeel laughed at the scowl he received for his bad joke.

"So weren't you going to get changed into your pajamas?"

Levy made sure to remind him, if she was going to be embarrassed once more then he would be also.

"Eh? you were serious?"

"Of course! Now go!"

Levy pointed to the stairs waiting him to march up.

"No need, I can do it right here."

All of a sudden Gajeel began to take his shirt off making Levy blush immediately lifting Carla up 'hiding' behind her. 'Hiding' she couldn't do for long as curiosity made her take a second closer look.

"Don't be shy, look."

Gajeel teased her while flexing making the blunette go a deeper tone of red. He was cocky but oh did he have a reason to be. His perfectly sculpted chest was something only the most skilled sculptor could create.

She was at a loss for words taking small peaks before snapping out of it realizing he was going lower.

"W-What are you doing?!"

Levy closed her eyes as he started unbuttoning his pants stopping only when she cried out.

"What do you mean? This is what you wanted, Gi hi I just sleep like this."

"But we can't go out with you like that!"

"You're making things too difficult shrimp."

Gajeel scratched the back of his head trying to compromise after all he did tell her he would do it.

"Fine fine."

He walked out of his room a short while later coming out in a back muscle shirt along with black sleeping pants giving off the same vibe Levy did –barley got out of bed.

"That's much better." Levy held her hands together satisfied that he complied. "Now we can go."

* * *

Levy and Gajeel made their way to a close by café walking into confused stares as to why this couple was still in their pajamas at 3 PM. The blunette hid behind him embarrassed from the looks but Gajeel took her hand giving her the slight confidence she needed to glare back at everyone just like he did.

Gajeel laughed at her sudden attitude poking at her cheeks before sitting down. They glistened pink as he told her joke after joke getting her more comfortable as they waited for their order.

"See it's good to loosen up, don't be so stuck in your books." Gajeel pointed out expecting a mild lash out from the blunette.

"You're right." Levy admitted smiling while placing her hand over his. "I'll try but I can't make promises."

The long haired man grinned from her affection, for him it was better if she was the one to show it.

After a few minutes of chowing down, the pair let out a breath satisfied from eating so much.

"I-I can't walk." Levy jokingly said not expecting anything from it.

Though Gajeel took the opportunity to have her close once more. "Get on." Without allowing her to say no, he pulled her up giving her a piggy back ride holding her legs around his waist placing his hands underneath her behind.

Levy laughed from being put up so high as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding on tight. "I could get used to this."

"Gi hi don't, it's a onetime deal."

He could hear Levy puff her cheeks pouting at his response so tickled her softly on her legs making her squirm and quit pouting.

"I'm kidding, we do have our _date_ on Saturday anyways remember?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aside from this chapter having more Gajevy (which is always a bonus for me) I allowed my friend to read this story because she thought I was joking when I said I need journals to write my fan fiction in. **

**-_quick note; For anyone that hasn't read my bio. my name is Karla so this info. will fit into my friend story._**

**So anyways; She read it and stopped almost towards the end where the exceeds get introduced and she looked me dead in the eye and was like "Karla, you're taking this fan fiction too far. I mean you've set yourself up as a cat" (referring to _Carla _The cat bc she doesn't care for anime so she doesn't know about this little coincidence.) I couldn't stop laughing for a solid 5 minutes and had to calm down to show her the wikia or else she wouldn't have believe me. **


	13. EMC

Levy could almost feel the tinge of red on her cheeks spreading from his words. She remained quiet, nervous from possibly saying something to ruin it. Gajeel nervously coughed hoping she didn't hear the word 'date' because she didn't reply. He turned the corner coming closer to her home as her hold became a bit tighter. She didn't want to let go but unfortunately had to once they walked up to her door.

Gajeel set her petite body down gently couching down as if not to drop her. She faced him as an awkward moment came between the two not knowing what to do.

The flashback of Lucy and Natsu's encounter outside on the same door step came into both of their minds.

Gajeel bit the inside of his cheek. –_Flame brain got only a hug, so only if she runs inside then I'll have done better. _

It was still a slight competition. Only her sweet voice broke him from his daze.

"Thank you." Levy began to speak. "I still feel a bit silly from being out like this all day. "She looked down at her pajamas while she crossed her legs. "But I had fun."

Gajeel's expression changed when he heard she actually enjoyed it. "Gi hi, good to hear short stuff."

He looked down at the blunette who quickly raised herself up on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

Levy squealed out before rushing inside and slamming the door resting behind it. Her heart raced while she boldly made contact showing affection. Though her nerves forced her quickly inside preventing him from the possibility of reciprocating.

Gajeel laid his hand on his cheek almost rubbing in the kiss as if to make it last longer on his skin. He waited for a moment expecting her to come out but left satisfied for the time being. She was going to be difficult to fully woo and frankly she was worth taking the time to do so. So Gajeel walked home alone looking forward to the weekend.

Levy pressed her fingertips on her lips while blushing slightly.

"Lu?" The blunette called out hoping she was home, when her friend didn't reply she sighed.

Lucy suddenly came from upstairs to lay her hands on the door pinning the blunette against the back of the door once more getting her heart rapidly beating.

"Lu! You scared me, w-what are you doing?" The blunette questioned while a beat of sweat ran down her forehead nervous from the look in the blonde's eyes that needed juicy information.

"Why didn't you just kiss him?" Lucy looked right into her hazel eyes wanting an answer to her serious question.

"H-How did you know that?" Levy nervously questioned yet already knowing the answer.

"I was upstairs...there's a window…" Lucy tried to brush it off fading off from her speech. "What matters is why you didn't?!"

The petite blunette fidgeted with her fingers unable to come up with a response other than 'I just couldn't okay?' The blonde wasn't going to take that as an answer until her friend asked her the same question.

"W-Well that's more difficult." Lucy shied away finally backing up from pinning Levy to the door.

Of course it was easier definitely to push your best friend towards who was best for them than to admit your own feelings towards your crush.

Levy looked upon her with a cocked brow.

"Don't look at me like that." Lucy covered her face.

"Huh? Which way? What did you do today anyways Lu?" The blunette pushed the issue on how she spent her time after classes. She definitely was distracted as she never texted her the entire time she was basically kidnapped by Gajeel.

"J-Just took a nap." Lucy rubbed her arm not elaborating on it.

Levy plucked a pink strand of hair off of Lucy's shoulder. "Not alone apparently." She giggled from Lucy's sudden flushed cheeks.

"He forced himself into my bed!"

* * *

"Ready Lu?" Levy called out while knocking on Lucy's door early in the morning.

Lucy opened the door while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was half way dressed for their morning shift at Fairy Tail, yet Levy was ready to go in her black Lolita outfit.

After giving the blonde twenty more minutes, she came down finishing putting her hair up in two lower pigtails. The pair made their way to work with Levy a bit more bubby, her attitude only shifted into this when she had found a rare book.

"Hey Lev, are you not telling me something?" Lucy questioned as they approached Fairy Tail.

Days before when Levy was officially asked out by Gajeel, she neglected to let her best friend know.

"I'll tell you later Lu!"

Levy and Lucy separated for a few hours only rejoining on their break a few hours later.

"No more hiding Lev, what's going on?" Lucy demanded answers as they sat down at the counter.

Mira overheard and slowly approached the girls while discretely cleaned a glass behind the bar. Levy covered her face knowing the kind of face Lucy would make after she showed her the texts between her and Gajeel.

"Levy! How could you keep this from me?!" Lucy took a screenshot of their texts sending the image to herself as she kept an album of 'cute things.'

"I wasn't trying, I-I just didn't think he was being serious." Levy fidgeted with her fingers.

"Even he wouldn't be so messed up! What's the magnolia carnival by the way?"

Mira butted in after hearing Levy's plans. "You've never heard of the Electric Magnolia Carnival -EMC?" The white haired woman looked upon the two with sparkles in her eyes.

"EMC?" The girls said in unison confused from never hearing of such a thing.

"Oh you two really aren't from around here." The girls shook their heads attentively listening for more information.

"Well it's like a huge party, games, and food everywhere but with a twist. Everyone dresses in bright neon colors and a more fun way of dressing, many magnolias everywhere!" Mira cheerfully explained very excited to be going herself.

"Oh Lucy you must come with us!" Mira pulled Juvia close to tell her she must come with the two girls while Levy was out in her own date.

Lucy tried to back out but she was convinced to 'checkup' on Levy's date jokingly poking fun of the blunette.

"Perfect! We'll all go shopping on Friday!"

* * *

Mira taught the two girls on the proper way to dress for such an occasion. The trio spent their free afternoon after work in the main shopping district.

With the grand event looming within the next 24 hours, the city was visibly prepping for the amazing night the tow was going to have. Lights were being set up with banners announcing 'EMC.'

"This way." Mira directed the pair into their first store which was stocked in full blown neon colors – the more desired ones.

Mira ran into the shop excited with Lucy as they were both were absolutely in love with shopping. The blonde and white haired woman indulged themselves and dressed Levy as if she were a doll.

With their purchases made, the trio made their way to Mira's apartment for some personalization.

Luckily Mira's home office appeared as a giant craft project in progress. The girls spent the afternoon sewing silk magnolias on their outfits while Levy created a flower crown to replace her signature headband for the night.

/

"Goodnight!" Levy and Lucy called out as they left Mira's place to catch up on sleep for their long night they had tomorrow.

* * *

"L-Levy?" Lucy turned in her bed around noon after sleeping in. When no response came from who she assumed was the blunette, she opened her eyes slightly to pink strands peeking out from beneath her crisp white comforter.

-_Just Natsu. _

Lucy sighed in relief before closing her eyes to catch a few more hours. It took her a moment before her eyes shot open.

"Natsu!" She yelled out while getting out of the bed to scold the man who creeped into her bed.

Natsu awoke groggy and cranky from what he thought was a rude awakening. "Stop yelling!"

"I wouldn't have to if you don't just show up like this!" Lucy pouted crossing her arms before all her anger flushed eying his sudden grin.

"W-Why are you smiling?"

"I'm just glad you're awake now Luce." Natsu kept his grin while getting out of bed to take Lucy's hands in his. Lucy's face lit up as pink as his hair. Before Lucy could question, Natsu continued speaking.

"…Because I'm starving."

Lucy's eye twitched. "Why don't you just eat at your house!?" She tried to keep her voice down remembering the blunette was sleeping just a few doors down.

"I just wanted company, someone pretty. I'm tired of metal head."

The blonde remained with a pink tinge on her cheeks. –_Is that his form of a compliment?  
_Lucy questioned herself in a daze before hearing Natsu call out from the hallway.

"Are you coming Luce?"

Lucy puffed her cheeks as she followed him.

/

The pair spent the better part of the next hours failing at the basic skill of cooking. The burnt egg caked on the bottom of three skillets backed up this story. After stopping Natsu from attempting to pour hot sauce on the burnt food and eating it, they went for the classic pre-made frozen breakfast food.

"Are you off today?" Lucy tried to distract herself from watching Natsu dump half a bottle of hot sauce on waffles.

Levy popped up from behind the pair after being woken up by a mix of foul food and food that was successfully heated up after giving up.

"Oh Natsu, please come with us!" The blunette sped up the process getting her best friend another date.

"Eh? Where are you guy's going?" Lucy handed him a flyer. "Oh, so that explains that outfit in your closet." Natsu examined the paper finally making sense of his earlier question.

"My closet?" Lucy blushed before yelling from Natsu's apparent deep snooping around that he did why she wasn't looking.

"I'll go!" Natsu ignored the blonde's lecture of privacy to stand up on the chair declaring that he'd go along.

"Are you going to go home for an outfit?" Levy questioned.

"Nah no need." Natsu stripped his shirt off making Lucy quit her lecture to look up at the cherry blossom haired man stripping in her kitchen.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy questioned with a tinge of pink on her cheeks as he stepped down to adjust his scarf back around his neck.

"This is how all the guys dress except the scarf is only mind and therefore makes me better." Natsu grinned.

* * *

Natsu stuck around til the afternoon til the sun started going down. He was finally strictly banned from secretly sneaking into the girl's room while they were getting dressed even though he said it was no big deal. Only after a hard Lucy kick to the face did he finally behave and wait for the two patiently on the couch with a footprint to show for it.

While the girls were getting ready upstairs, Gajeel arrived to the unfortunate sight of Natsu shirtless.

"The stripper is starting to rub off on you." The long haired man knew how to push his buttons by noting even the smallest similarity between him and Gray.

"Say that again." Natsu growled.

/

Levy and Lucy were still busy up stairs when clear arguing of two rough male voices could be heard from down stairs.

"Lev, is that who I think it is?" The blonde questioned while spraying one more spritz of hair spray setting her hair for the night.

Levy shook her head sighing and nodding.

The pair walked down stairs to the sight they could already picture, Gajeel and Natsu fighting for dominance. They reached the bottom of the stairs ready to scold the two men but they stopped themselves.

The males laid their eyes on their respective date for the night.

Lucy was dressed in a neon pink crop top that showed an abundant amount of cleavage, it was printed with magnolias with some silk ones sewn in days before. A pair of white distressed shorts and costume fairy wings that were white and glittery finished off her outfit. Her hair was pulled up into a side pony tail accompanied by one last magnolia in her hair.

Levy had chosen a white bustier crop top with a white bustling tutu covering a surprising amount due to her petite height. Her usual colored headband was replaced by a crown of colorful magnolias in her hair.

"Oh." The blonde and blunette walked up to the men waving their hands in front of their faces snapping them out of their daze.

Natsu finished gawking at Lucy to come behind her fluttering her fairy wings.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran in circles trying but failing miserably to shake him off of her wings.

"Let's just leave those two idiots alright? Gi hi." Gajeel grinned at the petite blunette who nodded giggling leaving behind her friend to play a bit longer.

/

Levy and Gajeel arrived to the front entrance that was barricaded by large covered fences not allowing visual entrance.

"This way." The long haired man took Levy's small hand in his taking her to a side entrance that was much less crowed and labeled as 'V.I.P.'

"But I didn't bu—"

"Don't worry about it shrimp." He walked up to the raven haired man guarding the door.

His hair covered one eye revealing one garnet one that mirrored Gajeel's. The man that they approached had 'resting bitch face' until he first spoke. He smiled welcoming the two into the exclusive entrance.

"Hey Gajeel you're in luck, I have two more left." The man at the door held up two all access rainbow colored wrist bands to the carnival. "You owe me one."

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel pushed the gesture aside just extending his arm so he could affix the band on his wrist.

"Your turn short stuff." The long haired man raised her small hand up.

As the man cut the long wrist band down to her small size he spoke to the blunette. "I apologize, I'm Rouge." He smiled at her and she reciprocated the warm greeting. "Gajeel can be quite rude and not introduce anyone properly." He picked at the long haired man making him clench his fits while Levy giggled.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Levy." She gave him a sweet smile once more to thank him for the special rainbow passes they had around their wrists thanks to him.

"Levy eh? Oh Gaj—" Rouge began to speak before Gajeel picked her petite body up tossing her over his shoulder.

"Enough of that, let's go."

"_Say hi to Wendy for me!" _Rouge could be heard behind them while Levy protested banging her tiny fits on his back that frankly just felt like small mosquito bites to him.

She finally calmed down then the neon lights of the bright environment shinned in her eyes. Outside of the barrier was so dark but here it was like their own light up playground.

"Come on shrimp." Gajeel set her down taking her small hand and lacing his fingers in between hers.

Levy blushed at his affection looking up into his ruby orbs.

Gajeel turned from her gaze only noticing a light pink appearing on her cheeks that mirrored his own. He faked coughed nervously before speaking. "There's a lot of people and yer so small, I don't want to lose you."

/

The pair walked through the large crowds with Gajeel keeping a tight grip on the blunette as to his words – not to lose her. Although throughout the nights as the crowd thinned out in some areas, he still kept his hand over hers ultimately enjoying how it felt.

The awkward moments of initial hand holding faded quickly slowly becoming natural as Levy tugged wishing to take in everything the carnival had to offer.

* * *

**A/N: 'EMC' is a total play on the real life 'EDC' or Electric Daisy Carnival that happens here in las vegas yearly so I thought it would be fun to place them into this environment~**

**-recent manga spoilers: **

**I almost died when Marin Hollow was introduced as my middle name is also Marin. LOL**

**zero idea why I have a male middle name although it is a bit more feminine in Spanish which I'm hispanic so it kinda helps explain it? not really, there's no valid reason I believe, oh life xD **

**First my first name is taken by a exceed then my middle by this man, oh Mashima. **


	14. Fireworks

**Happy 4th of July to my fellow Americans~**

**I spent the last year abroad so I'm excited to see all the pretty fireworks today and celebrate in the states~**

**Stay safe &amp; all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

"Come on! Over here!" Levy tugged on Gajeel's hand pulling him in the directions of the games she eyed towards the back. Even with her petite frame, her eagerness was able to pull him along.

"Alright alright, don't worry shrimp. We have until the morning." He reassured her causing her to stop and look down embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I just got overly excited." She smiled nervously.

-_Such a cute smile. _Gajeel thought.

"Gi hi, just lead the way."

Levy continued to take the two to the booths that first caught her attention. She skipped around trying to find the perfect first game to start the night out right.

While she led the way, Gajeel took a long look at the blunette before him. With her dressed in all white, she appeared like a petite angel. Her fluffy tutu bounced up slightly with her movements causing the slightly peak of her panties to appear. The long haired man tried look away as her panties gave the slight speak of cheek.

"Damnit short stuff." Gajeel grumbled under his breath while caught up in the sight that brought a pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Did you say something?" Levy stopped to turn around viewing the blush that he wore.

"N-No." He said obviously not going to say that he was stopping himself from lifting her skirt up slightly.

"Are you sure?" Levy questioned as Gajeel quickly nodded wanting to get away from the situation as quickly as possible.

"Oh look at the little fish!" The blunette immediately forgot about the situation to run up to the booth with rainbow fish in bags ready for someone to win them.

Levy admired their long flowing tails while Gajeel glared at the plainest one that was just an dusty pink tone –_heh, shrimp._

He snickered behind her before stepping up for a round. "Oi, one round." He slapped down some jewels in exchange for three rings.

The blunette stepped closer cheering him on even as he failed the first two times to toss the ring over the bottle's neck. She wrapped an arm around his free arm giving him more motivation to win her something. Finally he was able to successfully toss the ting earning him a fish of his choice.

"That one." The man running the booth handed him the desired pink one before holding it up to Levy.

"Shrimp, meet shrimp. Gi hi."

* * *

-_back at home;_

"Natsu! You're going to ruin them!" Lucy continued running in circles until she stopped hearing the roaring of an engine signifying the other couples sudden departure.

"Hey they left." The blonde puffed her cheeks while crossing her arms.

Natsu stepped close to her getting into her face to poke her cheek and for the air out. "We don't need them, we just need each other alright?" he grinned at her that caused an immediate blush while she shook her head.

"Let's go then." The cherry blossom haired man picked up the blushing blonde carrying her princess style to his car. His hand under her legs gripped her soft skin slightly tighter but still passable as just holding onto her. –_So soft…and she smells so good. _

Natsu kept a smile while he internally was about to burst.

Lucy looked away blushing allowing herself to be carried while feeling the warmth on her legs coming from his hands despite the dropping temperature. It was comforting along with his chiseled chest rubbing against her arm and the woody scent of a bonfire coming off of the man.

/

Once the pair arrived they got over their flustered reactions, they spotted Mira, Juvia, and …Gray?

"Ha! What's with the 100 layers of clothes droopy eyes?" Natsu ran up to Gray and began tugging on the layers of clothes he hand on making him appear twice his weight and struggle to fight back.

"Juvia, even though it's getting colder he still might suffer a heat stroke." Lucy voiced her concern forcing the busty blunette to get in her face.

"You just want to see Gray-sama's perfect body just like the others! Well that's only for Juvia's eyes!"

Lucy nervously took a step back denying it as Mira pulled Juvia way before she continued with her wild accusations.

"She doesn't need Gray when she has Natsu dressed like that." Mira pointed out the cherry blossom haired man's perfect body that Lucy just wanted a few minutes to admire without being called out on it.

The white haired woman more than enjoyed both of their flustered facial expressions they wore once more.

Mira held her hands together. "Well when you two stop blushing then please come in and join us!" She giggled while pushing Gray and Juvia inside leaving the couple together outside.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu took Lucy's hand bringing her in as she wouldn't move from Mira's words.

"I'm coming!" Lucy shook her head before walking in and being awed from the bright neon lights that illuminated the vast area surrounding the stage in the center. The music was in full swing exciting the crowd that formed on the dancefloor.

Lucy turned to Natsu with the biggest puppy eyes her rich chocolate brown orbs could form.

"Please Natsu…"

He gulped from her request ultimately caving and being pulling into the environment.

Mira watched from a far stirring her drink while watching one of her favorite pairs dance to the rhythm slowly pulling each other closer as the song called for it.

* * *

Levy eyed the small fish that was in the bag and placed in her hands.

"Shrimp?" The blunette wasn't going to let him get away with it. "Well then his middle name is going to be Gajeel."

"What?"

"He kinda does look like you." She lifted the bag up to his eye level. "He looks like you without hair." The blunette kept a straight face while he eyed the fish down ultimately making her crack and laugh.

"Stop, you're scaring him!" She playfully protected the small creature from his death glare bringing him back down.

Levy took his hand in hers once more dragging him to the scariest roller coaster the carnival had to offer.

"Whoa shrimp, are you sure you're ready for this?" Gajeel looked at the petite girl who was failing to hide the fear on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I kinda wanna get over my fear and I want to get over it with you…." She mumbled the last part be he caught it.

"Eh? Let's take care of that then alright?" he grinned at her pushing ahead to the front of the line with their wrist bands.

Gajeel handed the fish to the operator to watch over it. "Here take care of Gajeel…err, shrimp…fuck. Take care of the damn fish." He grumbled from Levy messing with his mind making him mess up.

The blunette busted out laughing from his mistake.

"Just go short stuff."

Gajeel helped her to the front seat sitting next to her a few moments before the safety bar lowered. Although this wasn't enough for comfort until she wrapped her arm around his as the ride began.

"So far so good…" Levy bit her lip while they slowly inched up but spoke way too soon as the ride quickly descended down in one fail swoop.

"Ah!" The couples behind them screamed with excitement as the blunette was feeling quite the opposite. She buried her face in his arm screaming in fear.

At first he looked over her to laugh but ultimately felt bad from her pain. He moved her face to his chest holding her close to his chest holding her close for the remainder of the ride.

"Oi shrimp, it's done." Gajeel laid one hand under her chin lifting her face up making eye contact.

Gray and Juvia suddenly passed by with the raven haired man whistling at the pair in a gaze that snapped out of it due to the sound.

"W-We should get going."

"Y-Yeah." Levy agreed perking up when she remembered Lucy was supposed to be somewhere around and wanted to spy on her with Natsu.

"Oh, can we find Lucy?" The blunette asked.

"Later, we should get something to eat first. Even with all the screaming, I could still hear your stomach."

Levy looked away embarrassed while holding her stomach that had the tendency to sound at the worst moments.

With their fish in tow, the pair went up to the actual restaurant with a view of the whole carnival from the balcony above. They sat down flipping through menus ultimately deciding on the most filling item in order to get them through the next few hours that would spill into the morning.

/

"Natsu, just be patient." Lucy tried to stop the man from bouncing up and down while waiting in line to go into the restaurant. He was hyped up on a mix of sugar and just being plain impatient.

The booths were easier to access but contained only a variety of sweetest and even the biggest sweets lover can't survive solely on them. Natsu definitely tried.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you eat all of that cotton candy." Lucy sighed as Natsu looked up spotting the blunette and obsidian haired man already seated.

"Come on Luce." He brought the blonde to the 'V.I.P' entrance.

"Do you have passes?" The man at the door questioned the pair not letting them through until he saw the necessary passes.

"Do you know who this girl is?" Natsu pointed down Lucy's body causing the man to focus on her. "No really do you know who she is? I mean I called her Luigi once."

"Hey!" Lucy called out while trying to cover herself.

"So we'll just get going." Natsu took Lucy's hand. "Just slide through here." They passed through while the man upfront remained more in a confused state while being distracted by Lucy's beauty.

"Don't do that to me again!" The blonde hit his arm yelling at him while turning the corner until Levy and Gajeel heard the bickering pair.

"Lu!" Levy waved them down. "Come sit with us."

"Oi, don't." Gajeel grumbled as Levy pushed him arm while glaring at him.

"Oh Lev! I'm glad I found you." Lucy hugged the petite blunette before sitting down.

The two men mumbled curses at each other before being silenced by the girl's glare.

/

The couples remained for a while longer eating and having their fill of terrible jokes. Natsu decided on a shrimp dish which made Levy and Gajeel recoil suddenly feeling uneasy from a mix of her nickname and their small fish they thought was watching.

Natsu and Lucy found it beyond funny to play with his food and torture the pair before them.

/

After being tortured, all four ran back down to continue playing through the games. Although they turned into pairs unsuited for the boys.

"Why are we stuck together?" Natsu grumbled while Lucy and Levy held hands skipping ahead of them.

"This isn't fun for me either." Gajeel grossed his arms.

"It's fun for us!" The blonde and blunette called out in unison before giggling continuing forward.

The pairs passed by a few more booths until Natsu and Gajeel ended up on the strength game.

"You're on!" The two yelled out at each other while picking up the large mallets. Gajeel swung first making the bar slide up quickly ringing the bell.

"Wow…" Levy popped up beside him admiring his strength.

Gajeel gave Natsu a cocky grin.

"Humph, that's nothing." Natsu brushed off his look and took his turn achieving the same result of ringing the bell.

Lucy and Levy clapped for the cherry blossom haired man as he gave Gajeel a similar grin.

The long haired man glared at Levy who was clapping for Natsu. –_Traitor. _

"Now it's serious." Gajeel swung once more ringing the bell and Natsu followed soon after.

The two put themselves into a competition waiting until one failed.

The man running the game ultimately had to put a stop before they could destroy the attraction proving which one was better.

They eventually walked away accomplished by each winning an oversized teddy bear plush making the girl's struggle to carry them.

"Come on shrimp." Gajeel easily picked up her petite body and bear tossing them over his shoulder. "I'll bring her back to you later blondie." He waved while walking away.

"I could have walked you know!" Levy protested.

"It's easier this way so calm down because we're going to watch the fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

The long haired man brought them to an open grassy area where couples sat waiting for the show to start. They chose a spot furthest from the crowd and sat with Levy cuddling with her big teddy bear. With the couples cuddling in front of them, the blunette bit her lip suddenly nervous from being alone with Gajeel.

"Oi shrimp, you're shaking." Gajeel noticed the body beside him shaking from the crisp air reaching each part of her exposed body. He brought her onto his lap giving her some warmth but keeping his hands at his side.

"I-It's not like I wanted to do the shit they're doing just so you know." He gestured towards the other couples getting closer and closer.

"I-I didn't want to do that either!" Levy retorted while keeping an embrace on the plush.

The fireworks began ascending to the sky bursting into multiple colors on after another making the blunette awe up at them. Slowly, Gajeel's arms snaked around her small waist clutching her closer before placing his chin on her shoulder. Levy blushed with a smile while enjoying him finally coming closer.

/

"They started, let's go get a seat." This time, Natsu gently took Lucy's hand in his gently escorting her to an empty spot at which they sat down next to each other.

"They're so pretty!" Lucy looked up admiring the colors appearing in the sky one after another exploding into descending sparkles.

Natsu looked over at the sparkle in her eyes and bright smile. –_I see one thing that's prettier. _

He felt her shake slightly from the breeze. "Here." Natsu removed his scarf wrapping it around the blonde's neck for some warmth.

Lucy turned to him blushing from the gesture and wonderful scent of him that it emitted. "I can't accept it, you'll be cold." Natsu just shrugged worrying about her more than himself.

"Come here." She scooted a bit closer wrapping the long scarf around both of them. "Perfect." A smile appeared on both of their mouths while he laid his head against hers brining himself closer to her level.

-_He's so close now. _Lucy bit her lip trying not to jump to any conclusions even when he held her hand lacing his fingers with hers.

She giggled slightly making Natsu face her. "What's so funny?"

Lucy looked away embarrassed. "N-Nothing, I just start giggling when I'm nervous. Sorry." She apologized before he turned her head to face him once more.

"Don't be. It's cute." Natsu grinned. "It's a bit weird but weird is what makes you, you."

"I'm not weird!" She pouted biting her lip ignoring the first 'cute' comment.

"Yup you are. Also you don't notice but you bite your lip when you're mad." He pointed out making her stop doing it.

"I do not!"

Natsu nodded. "Another thing that makes you cute."

Lucy's cheeks lit up as bright red as the fireworks behind her. She waited for him to laugh or say something silly making the 'cute' comment invalid but he remained with a blush on his cheeks. –_H-He means it. _

He laid his hand under her chin lifting her head up slightly landing a soft kiss on her plump lips as the last firework exploded behind them.

* * *

**A/N: besos yay! c:**

**;; me accidentally reading Gajeel fanfic with someone other than Levy as a pair: *flips table* ¿por qué? *cries***

**Go to bed (Guest): ahh ¿de verdad? hola hola! Por fin alguien que habla Español! Bueno, supongo que sí. o.o**

**-2nd note: btw; what color are shrimp in the wild? I've lived in a desert environment all my life so excuse my ignorance towards marine life. I've only ever seen strippers in their natural environment. Oh gosh that's a joke I have with my friends considering they city we were raised in. I need to be stopped LOL. **


	15. daydreams

"Luce? Luce? Can you hear me?" Natsu waved his hand in front of the blonde's face who had slipped into her own daydream land once she wrapped his scarf around the both of them.

Her face was slowly lighting up as bright red as the fireworks that were bursting in the air just a few feet away. Lucy's bubble was popped luckily before the pen in Natsu's hand made contact with her cheek.

"W-What are you doing!?" She retracted her face a few inches away before slapping the pen out of his hand.

"Me? I was trying to talk to you but you ignored _me." _

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

"What were you thinking so hard about?" He questioned sending the blonde back to pondering on her daydream.

-_Oh no…I was just picturing us…kissing?! _Lucy placed her fingertips on her lips swearing she could feel his on hers while her cheeks lit up once more.

Natsu dunked his hand in water splashing some towards the blushing blonde. "Cool down."

"Eep!" Lucy lifted up his scarf blocking the water assault.

"Don't wet my scarf!"

"I didn't you did!" She defended herself pointed out the truth.

"Don't lie Lu—" Natsu was cut off by Lucy splashing a bit of water in his face and laughing at him when he pretended to be angry.

* * *

Levy sat with her back straight slightly nervous from his close proximity. After a moment, she finally relaxed allowing her body to loosen and rest naturally as her back rested against his chest. She adjusted herself slightly allowing Gajeel to get a deep whiff of her scent as he bouncy curls shifted over his face.

She hugged her black teddy bear tighter clutching it as her heart raced from his warm breath lingering over her neck only becoming worse when he laid his hands on her peach toned legs.

Levy enjoyed the warmth radiating from his hands that behaved themselves at first as the two finished watching the rest of the fireworks show sticking around til the end.

"Shrimp…"

Gajeel softly whispered to the blunette as other couples around them started leaving.

"Oi, do you want to get going?" He asked once more before turning her face to realize she had fallen asleep.

He picked her up princess style while she remained asleep just mumbling a few random words.

"Books…bears…"

"Yeah yeah." Gajeel carried her away looking down at how sweet she looked and how her lips slightly moved to inhale and exhale.

Her soft angelic expression turned slightly as a stream of saliva fell from her lips and onto his arm.

"Great."

/

He finally found Natsu and Lucy in the grassy area a few feet away. The cherry blossom haired man was fast asleep sprawled on the floor and Lucy had taken control of his scarf while asleep to where it just draped around her.

"Eh? What the hell is in the water?" Gajeel sudden kicked the sleeping man til he awoke slightly.

"Huh? Come at me stripper." Natsu furrowed his brows while punching his fits in the air imagining fighting Gray.

"Get up." He kicked him once more careful not to jar around the sleeping blunette in his arms.

"What's your problem?" Natsu awoke jumping up now ready to fight the man before him.

"I should have just left you." Gajeel scoffed while walking away.

"Hey wait!" The cherry blossom haired man bend down trying to get his scarf away from Lucy's grasp. She held tightly onto it rolling partially over it while cuddling with the fringe end. "You're coming along with it to then Luce." He told her sleeping body before carrying her in his arms.

Natsu carried the sleeping beauty to the exit where he spotted Gajeel with Levy also pretty much knocked out in his arms.

They looked at each other for the very few times without anger and just confusion on what to do next.

"Take then home with you." Mira passed by giggling after speaking.

The boys looked at her before she turned once more.

"Don't try anything funny or else I'll have your heads!" She finished her thought before leaving with Gray and Juvia.

"Carry Juvia, Gray-sama!" The busty blunette tried jumping into Gray's arms in the distance.

There was only two options. 1. Leave them on their door step or have Natsu climb the girls through the window. The second choice was definitely not an option not an option for Gajeel as he'd have to touch Levy.

"I guess we have to." The two agreed between each other to bring them to their home.

Gajeel drove the blunette to his home taking a few moments in between to look to the side at her. She made soft mewls while pulling her teddy bear cuddling with it. A soft grin pulled his usual frown into a softer expression. He clicked his fingertips on the center console trying to snap himself out of what he said were pansy thoughts. They left for a moment until Levy reached over for his hand.

"Huh?" Gajeel asked if she said something along with holding his hand. She remained asleep as he allowed himself to enjoy her touch as long as nobody was watching.

/

Once home, the boys gingerly set their bodies in their beds. Levy immediately warmed up to his sheets before rubbing her face against his pillow simultaneously. She took a whiff of his scent that fumed out from the fabric. From her smile on her face, she seemingly was enjoying it.

She turned on her side turning her side turning her back towards him giving him a clear view of her white panties. "Shrimp, you're killing me." The long haired man grumbled to himself.

He pulled his blanket over her body covering her slight exposure. "I won't be able to sleep in my own bed the same way anymore."

He walked out only for Lily to walk in, he tried picking up the cat and taking him with him but the cat wasn't having it. With a scratch to his hand, he jumped out of Gajeel's rough hands to cuddle with the soft blunette. "Damn cat."

"Hey flame brai—" Gajeel called out to Natsu when he passed by his room. He noticed the cherry blossom haired man in bed already with the blonde.

He grumbled to himself while getting himself a pillow and blanket to crash on the couch til at least day breaks in the next few hours. When he finally shut his ruby gems, a loud thump of a fallen body came from upstairs.

"Get out of my bed!" Lucy punched the air in her sleep landing a cheap shot on the unsuspecting man forcing him over the edge and off to meet the acquaintance of the floor.

Natsu came down a few moments later plopping himself on the couch across from Gajeel. The long haired man smirked having at least the brain not to try and fail with Levy.

/

All of them only could recover for a few hours before roosters signaled the forced start to the morning. Levy was the first to wake to a furry creature next to her. She was used to having her childhood stuffed bunny next to her but when rubbing her cheek against the object, it meowed. She opened her eyes barley able to find the small black cat between the black sheets.

-_Black sheets?!_

The blunette sat up noticing that her book shelves were replace by a chair full of dark colored clothing. The room reeked of that metallic scent that was strangely growing on her. –_Gajeel._

She held Lily tightly in her arms while walking down stairs. "Hello?" She called out before stopping herself after seeing Gajeel asleep on the couch below.

Feeling awkward in the pretty new environment, she started walking back upstairs to pretend to sleep until his groans of waking up and stretching turned her attention.

"Shrimp?" His voice broke brought her back down stairs before Lily jumped from her arms and onto Gajeel's lap as to direct her to go closer.

"I'm sorry for waking you…" Levy laid her hands quickly on top of her head squishing what she knew from past experience could have possibly been wild bed head.

"Nah don't worry about it."

"Um why am I here?" The blunette questioned forgetting everything from last night after a certain point.

"Couldn't just leave you so I gave you my bed, don't worry blondie is up stairs also." He gestured back towards the stairs.

"Well thank you." She looked up at him with a soft morning smile.

/

Lucy tossed and turned in Natsu's bed bringing out the woodsy scent that was trapped in the fabric of his sheets. The scent turned her dreams back into her daydream of actually kissing the man. The moment was perfect, he warmed her up by just the butterflies he awoke in her stomach and then ignited her body with that kiss. She shook her head shaking the image like an etch-a-sketch before it came back.

She awoke in a gasp slightly disappointed that it was just a figment of her overactive imagination once more.

"Levy?" She heard the soft voice of her best friend nearby and ran down stairs making the blunette's smile shift from Gajeel and onto her.

"Good morning Lu."

"Good morning." The blonde replied rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeli—"

"WORK!" The blunette was cut off by Natsu suddenly jumping up and yelling when he realized he was close to being late as if an internal clock told him.

Natsu quickly jumped up dashing for what he assumed was his door but was actually the living room wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran over to his side as he gave a weak thumbs up to let her know she was okay.

/

Levy and Lucy sat on the couch laughing about how they ended up in their current situation while Lily and Happy were nestled between them.

"…and then he had me on his lap." The blunette laid her hands on her cheeks covering the pink tone before looking around hoping Gajeel wasn't listening in.

"Tell me more!" Lucy said in a slightly loud voice before lowering her voice.

"There isn't anything else! I just woke up here." She laughed before turning the subject back on her.

"How was your not date with Natsu?" Levy winked causing Lucy to remembering imagining her kiss with Natsu.

The blunette raised a brow looking upon her friend suspiciously. Lucy shook her head before answering with a growing pink tone that dusted her cheeks. Levy looked around expecting for the boys to come out at any second so she kept shooting her looks only best friends could understand.

Natsu finally came down the stairs dressed for work. "Oh Natsu! I'll come with you!" Lucy grabbed his wrist dragging him out seemingly to have forgotten where he was going.

"Oi, where is bunny girl going?" Gajeel walked out of his room from getting dressed out of his 'party' outfit and into something more comfortable such as lazy day sweats.

"I'm honestly not sure." Levy expected for Lucy to return but she actually left with the cherry blossom haired man.

"Do you want something to eat before I take you home?"

"Sure." She smiled while trying to stand up but a small tug and tear to sound as she stood.

Looking back she caught a glimpse of the black feline pawing at the white tulle fabric pouncing on it as she tried to get away.

"Damn cat." He grumbled as he picked up it up by the scruff.

"Um, can I borrow clothes?" The blunette shyly said while trying to keep her skirt together.

Gajeel brought her the smallest t shirt he had that shrunk in the dryer and shorts. "Try these."

Levy slipped into his clothes after he left her to change.

"Gah, this is so uncomfortable." The blunette sighed in relief from finally getting if off of her body.

She patted her bra-less chest over his loose t shirt. The perks of being small? Sigh.

With his shorts now on, she tried her best to not appear so frumpy. With a side tie to the shirt and fold to the shorts waist band, she walked out more comfortable than before.

"Can I help you?" Levy popped up behind Gajeel in the kitchen as he started collecting some ingredients for breakfast.

"Uh yeah, you can get the baking powder. It's in that cabinet." He pointed to the highest shelf behind her.

The blunette looked up at the impossible place to reach with her short stature without standing on a chair.

"Really?" She gave him an irritated look for making her face her enemy – reaching tall places.

Gi hi. He picked up her body perching her up on his shoulder lifting her up to reach.

"Don't drop me!" The blunette held tightly onto him while reaching for the item. "Get me down now!"

"Fine, are you ready?" Gajeel pulled his hair back into a low pony tail as she tied her hair into a bun with her bandana.

"Ready." She confidently said forgetting she lacked basic cooking skills.

/

Within five minutes, half the pancake batter was on the griddle cooking away and also on her hands.

"Don't laugh at me!" Levy turned to the sound of the long haired man not trying to hide it at all that he found her menial skills in the kitchen a comical sight. "Keep laughing and I'll wipe it off in your hair." She glared at him that made him stop acting like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Alright alright shrimp, no need to threaten my life." He crossed his arms over his chest continuing the act.

"Stop it." She playfully swatted his arm. "Let's just say who every makes the cutest pancake gets bragging rights."

"Eh? You're on."

Gajeel was up for any competition but didn't realize he had his hands full with the suddenly artsy shrimp. How could he expect anything less? Her bright blue hair screamed something eccentric but it was better finding out this trait this way.

After a few minutes, she held up a perfect pancake to resemble the cute feline sitting at the counter who meowed as if he was approving. "There, a Lily pancake!" She proudly chirped proud of herself.

He wasn't going to lose to her that easily and knew the exact thing that would beat her. "That's nothin' just wait." He took the piping bag from her hands completely covering his work in progress.

Within a minute, he flipped multiple pancakes over waiting for her to come a judge it for herself. She happily skipped over ready to mess with him and still claim hers was better but she was met with the last thing she'd expect.

"Eh?!" The blunette looked up at him confused as to why her name was spelled out in four different sections with what appeared to be a crude interpretation of a shrimp (Essentially just a backwards letter 'C' with a tail.) "W-What's this?"

"You said cutest didn't you?" He wore his cocky grin when her face read that she finally understood gaining a flustered reaction that only the sound of her phone saved her.

She looked at her phone and it was a text message from Jellal. "Jellal?" She gulped.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dun dun dun. It was all in Lucy's mind~ I imagine that their kiss would be more awkward then romantic so I'm taking that approach! **


	16. That name

"Natsu! Let's go!" Lucy grabbed his arm quickly rushing him out of the door leaving Levy inside with a confused look.

"Hey wait…"

She laid her back on the door narrowly escaping Levy's questioning as she sighed relieved that was behind her.

Natsu grinned at the blonde while she caught her breath. "I knew you'd want to come to work with me." He draped one arm around her shoulder.

"W-What?" Lucy looked up at him.

"Duh, or else why would you have pushed me out?"

Lucy blushed, of course she wouldn't have told him the real reason why. "Um yeah…"

"Then let's go!" He took Lucy's hand gently pulling her to get walking.

"Hey don't pull!"

/

Lucy and Natsu arrived quickly setting up for his morning class.

They worked together before the blonde was eventually left to her own devices pulling a large navy mat. She dragged it along since Natsu said 20 minutes ago he was going to get dressed 'really quickly.'

"N-Natsu!" The blonde grumbled as she clenched her fists frustrated with him as she stormed into his office a few moments later.

Natsu didn't break away from his phone as he held it in his hands. "This is important Luce." He bit his lip while turning the device on its side. "Only 1 star?!"

The blonde's eye twitched. "What do you mean 1 star!?" She walked over to snatch it out of his hands effectively taking away his entertainment.

"Give that back!"

"Not a chance." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him before stuffing it in between her cleavage.

"Don't think that will stop me." Natsu gained a visible pink tinge on his cheeks while he turned his head pouting.

Lucy gulped while crossing her arms over her chest. "I-It better."

Natsu stood from his chair making her bolt out of the door whilst being chased out.

"Natsu no!" She ran out holding her chest in front of eyeing parents who were dropping their children off.

"Oh um…" She quickly slammed her hands at her sides deflecting any suspicions while she blushed embarrassed.

/

Lucy sat down on the side line along with a few parents that decided to stick around. She noticed Levy's little nephew amongst the kids trying their best. She giggled at his effort before her focus ultimately turned to the man conducting the class.

He worked so well with children that just added onto his appeal. She found herself subconsciously smiling while laying her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. Every time he grinned she did also.

The looks she ignored from the parents while she continued to observe until class ended a few hours later.

"…and that's it! Til next time." Natsu bent down to grin at the kids who smiled back at him before running off to their parents.

"Lucy!" A short azure haired boy came running towards the blonde grinning up at her when he hugged her. "Did you see me?"

"Yup! And you did great out there!" She pushed the locks that fell in front of his face to behind his ear.

"Thanks!"

"Rowen…Oh Lucy." Erza walked in to pick up their son before spotting the blonde.

"Good afternoon Erza." She smiled at the scarlet haired beauty who embraced her son before he ran off to his father.

"You know Lucy…" Erza stood beside the blonde whispering in her ear. "I couldn't help but notice you couldn't help but keep your eyes off of a certain instructor." She raised a brow to be met by Lucy's blushing.

"W-What?" She stuttered before turning to watch her approach Natsu.

"You take care of her and treat her good okay." Erza draped her arm around his neck while walking back with him towards Lucy.

"Tell her to treat _me _good." Natsu pouted oblivious to the fact that Erza believed they were a couple.

The scarlet haired woman raised a brow once more at Lucy making her shriek with just a glare.

"I'll just take back what's mine." Natsu boldly reached over laying his hand on Lucy's breasts shocking both women.

"N-Natsu!" They both simultaneously yelled at him before kicking him away making him crash onto the ground.

"I-It was in my pocket." She slowly pulled it out of her pocket while crossing one arm over her chest still flushed red.

"I'm sorry Luce…" Natsu rubbed his temple while still on the floor.

"Hey Lucy, where's Levy?" Jellal interrupted to question the blonde.

"Oh umm well she's …" Lucy faded off not wanting it to sound as bad as the words sounded in her mind.

"She's at my house." Natsu butted in with a grin that gave the azure haired man the wrong impression really quickly.

Lucy quickly stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"Don't say it like that!" Lucy turned back to him giving him a glare before turning back to Jellal.

"Remember Gajeel? She's with him." The blonde nervously said looking at his stunned face.

"Jellal don't worry about it." Erza grabbed his arm nudging him. "She's our Levy to protect." She clenched her fists along with Jellal with new found determination. "Now give me your phone."

* * *

Levy turned to reach for her phone grateful for the interruption. Gajeel leaned over her shoulder looking down at her phone along with her.

"..Huh, it's Jellal."

When she unlocked her phone, she was faced with a picture of her brother, Erza, Lucy and Natsu 'selfie' style of them pointing to the camera with serious expressions. –'_We're watching you.' _The caption read.

Levy giggled at his protective nature, she was about to ignore it until Gajeel picked her up princess style.

"Let's give them something to worry about. Gi hi." Gajeel grinned looking down as he held her in his arms.

The blunette nodded raising her phone to take a 'selfie' of both of them smiling.

"Jellal is going to kill me." Levy laughed after she sent him back a text containing this picture.

They both laughed as they continued to take more shots eventually making different silly faces. He slowly began to inch closer to her laying his chin on her shoulder as she continued to take the pictures. He brushed his nose against her neck taking in a whiff of the lingering lavender scent on her skin. She took one last picture just as his lips made contact with her peach skin on her neck.

"Eh?" Levy blushed dropping her phone as she was startled by his intimate touch. Gajeel let her down to pick it up. The two reached for her phone laying their hands over each other's. They made brief eye contact before a foul scent turned the attention.

"Wait…what is that smell?" The pair turned to the sight of smoke coming off of the burning pancakes they neglected during this time.

* * *

Jellal's phone rang a few moments later receiving her picture.

"I'm getting an uncle!" Rowan yelled out excided as he saw the picture of his aunt and Gajeel smiling together.

"No you are not!" Erza and Jellal said in unison.

"Bye." Lucy and Natsu waved awkwardly to the trio as they left.

"I feel bad for Levy." Natsu shuttered at the thought of having to deal with Erza when angry. "She'll probably show up at my house so we'll have to stay out." The cherry blossom haired man took her hand walking out with her.

"Where are we going?" Lucy took a glance over to the man walking beside her.

"Let's just find something to eat." He grinned at her as they began to walk towards the park a few minutes away.

Lucy began absentmindedly skipping at his side not paying attention when he suddenly stopped.

"H-Hold on Lucy!" Natsu quickly grabbed the blonde's wrist pulling back as cars honked their horns when she tried stepping into the cross lane at an inappropriate time.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lucy said embarrassed but thankful Natsu kinda saved her at the last moment.

"I Just…" She was cut off by Natsu holding her hand.

"I'm going to have to watch over you." He grinned at her before pulling her along when they finally could walk by safely.

He laced his fingers in her squeezing slightly which she reciprocated causing them both to look at each other for a moment before looking away when they noticed a blush on each other's faces yet they still remained hand in hand while entering into the park.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as they passed vendors selling a variety of foods. Natsu's stomach immediately responded to the different sweet and savory options available. Lucy giggled placing her free hand over her mouth.

-_She sounds so sweet. _

A thought automatically popped into the cherry blossom haired man's head. He turned around returning to the funnel cake stand.

He ordered two for which they watched their snack being formed into hearts for the supposed lovers who didn't let their hands go until they received them allowing them to pick up their preferred toppings. Lucy hummed to herself as she placed strawberries neatly around with chocolate syrup in the middle. She turned her head to watch Natsu sloppily dropping a bunch of hot tamales on top of his.

The pair sat down on a bench near the large tree and a lamp post that illuminated their little area. She kicked her feet back and forth enjoying her sweet treat before finally questioning his decisions.

"W-Why?" She pointed at his half eaten funnel cake.

"What do you mean? They're good!" Natsu picked a red candy by itself popping it into his mouth not flinching one bit from the spicy gummy.

Lucy cringed from the sight.

"Try it." Natsu offered his last pieced so she'd stop making that face.

"No!" She refused covering her mouth while shaking her head when he tried to bring the piece closer to her.

"I didn't want to give you anyways." He teased before going to eat his last piece until Lucy suddenly bit it off of the fork.

She closed her eyes at the first initial odd taste but it slightly grew on her.

"It's…slightly good." She opened her eyes to Natsu already in the middle of eating the rest of hers.

"Hey!"

"Eh, don't worry about it, I'll buy you one for Christmas in a few weeks."

"Christmas?" Lucy questioned at how he pictured them together on a more intimate holiday.

"Of course! We'll be spending it together right?" He grinned at her causing her to blush and smile at him saying such a thing.

She hoped this time it wasn't a day dream like last time. All went find until his next words he said for sure meant she wasn't in one of her fantasies.

"You can come over and meet my dad and Lisanna! You'll love them."

There it was, that name once more.

-_Why do would I love her? Is it because you do?_

A beat of sweat ran down her forehead while she tried to keep a smile despite her thoughts pulling her in a completely different direction.

"Um well I'm not entirely sure. Usually my dad wants me home."

"O-Oh of course." Natsu's voice cracked from his plans with her having just been ripped apart. "Well if you don't leave, then come over." He smiled at her trying to hide his thoughts of wishing her plans would blow over.

* * *

**A/N: **

**No; this won't be a 'bashing Lisanna' fic; ugh I hate those because I adore her~**

**Replies:**

**_Guest_: there will be a lemon eventually! I'm just not sure where to put it yet. ohh I finally feel the struggles of a man. I'm such a terrible person; I had to make that joke. **

**_Mirjam_: I enjoy destroying things. Lol no I'm kidding! I thought it added a bit more so I hope ya'll will continue to read along on the direction it takes. They'll have their moment! c:**


	17. Making plans

"Lu, all this isn't necessary." Levy crossed her arms over her chest for a moment before catching the beanie that Lucy had tossed at her.

"Of course it is! Jellal will never forgive me if you get sick once more." Lucy pulled down a jacked from the hanger rejecting it immediately and tossing it on her bed completing this action several times before actually finding the pink one she wished to wear. "Or maybe that's your plan, to bring back _Gajeel." _She raised a brow at her friend who quickly put her hat on while turning the other way.

"T-That's not the reason!" She protested as they walked out into the snow that was starting to build up on the ground beside them.

Lucy held out her hands trying to catch a few snowflakes on her pink gloves. "So speaking of Jellal, what did he end up doing when he saw the picture?" She giggled at the bold action her friend did.

Levy shivered at the thought she tried to repress. "It wasn't Jellal but Erza. I had to listen to her to give me 'the talk' ...ugh."

Lucy laughed finding her pain comical but with a tinge of feeling bad.

"Don't laugh, she say's your next."

The blonde gulped auto ably. "Note to self: stay away from Erza."

/

"So are you going or staying?" The blunette asked secretly wishing for her to stay in town this year with her.

"I'm not sure." Lucy looked down pushing some of the snow on the ground aside with the tip of her boot. "I received a letter from my father but I haven't opened it yet." She bit her lip thinking about how she had been ignoring it for the past few days.

"What's wrong Lu?" The blunette questioned her hesitation.

"Natsu invited me over with him for Christmas at his dad's house…" Lucy began but was interrupted.

"Really? That's great!" Levy smiled before realizing she had cut her friend off in the mists of excitement for her. "S-Sorry…continue."

"He mentioned that Lisanna girl again…"

"Well maybe she's just a friend?" Levy tried to reason with her.

"I-I don't know but I have no reason to feel this way." She fidgeted with her fingers.

"Don't say that! You can feel however you want towards the guy you like." The blunette giggled at Lucy's reddening cheeks knowing it wasn't from the weather.

"I do not!" Lucy protested.

"Denial is the first step before acceptance!" Levy walked ahead into the shop which they planned on going into.

* * *

"Luce!" Natsu jumped through Lucy's window expecting her to be there. He was prepared for her loud shrikes and was just a bit disappointed when it didn't occur.

He searched around and sighed when he realized there was just an empty home he was walking around in. Natsu went back into the blonde's room sitting down on her desk. He figured he'd kill some time by snooping around til she came home.

"Huh?" Without snooping, he picked up the fancy letter on top of various papers.

The gold trim white envelope was stamped shut by what he could only assume was her family crest by the 'H' stamped into red candle wax sealing it.

"She hasn't opened it?" He questioned himself before deciding to toss the letter.

Yet he couldn't at the last moment feeling guilty for the selfish act. He moved it away from himself going back to flipping through her papers. He started reading through the edited first chapter of her new novel.

Reading never quite caught his attention as he never sat down long enough to actually complete a paragraph. Though her writing was different, it caught his attention and was immediately sucked in. He became emerged on the fine details and even cracking a smile towards her silly jokes. Suddenly the best idea for a present came to mind.

* * *

Lucy bit her lip as she was focused on a display case for the past five minutes eyeing it down as if waiting for it to speak to her. Levy slipped beside her to take a peek at what she was so focused on that even when calling her name she wouldn't turn away from it.

"Oh Lu it's perfect for him!" Levy smiled at her.

"R-Really? Do you think he'd like it?" The blunette nodded her head keeping her smile plastered on her face.

She saw the slightest gleam in her friend's eyes and couldn't help but feel a bit bad. Even though she had her suspicions, she still thought about what would make him happy. Levy bit her lip on this one trying to have some faith in the cherry blossom haired man. He'd never willingly string her along, right?

"Hey Lev, what's wrong?" Lucy questioned her spaced out expression.

"N-Nothing!" She waved her hands in front of her. "I just hope Gajeel will like his present." She subconsciously smiled while fidgeting with the item in her hands.

"I wonder what he's getting you." Lucy placed her finger on her lips. "It'll probably be just himself." The blonde giggled.

Levy's cheeks lit up at the thought of Gajeel's perfectly toned body laid in her bed with just her blanket covering his nude lower half. His hands would slowly pull it away relieving - _Calm down Levy. _

"N-No…" She shook her head trying to shake that should out of her mind. "But I'm fine with nothing." She said with a weak smile.

"Awe Levy." Lucy embraced the shorter girl bringing her to her bosom.

"Lu…Lu…you're crushing me!" Levy squeaked out until she was finally let go.

"Well hurry, Mira won't be too happy if we're late."

* * *

The girls rushed over to Mira's apartment and within ten minutes they were inside prepping for gift wrapping.

"I'm so glad you're here for our tradition!" The white haired woman chirped while holding her hands together with a sweet smile.

She sat down beside the girls placing down the various gift wrapping rolls in front of them.

Mira wasted little time and raised a brow at the two ready to question them. "So what did you two get your _boyfriends?" _

Lucy and Levy turned at the same time towards her. "Eh?"

"Ouch!" Lucy received a small a paper cut as she was caught off guard by the question.

Juvia suddenly stepped out from the hallway dragging out a large heavy box into the living room. "Juvia will show Mira what Juvia got for Gray-sama!"

Mira was caught up by the multiple gifts the busty blunette had purchased for her love. This gave the two girls an opportunity for them to wrap their presents without Mira questioning.

The girls put their final touched on the presents. Lucy found a bow with little fire breathing dragons. She giggled as she imagined him as the dragon in another life. She set it aside just before Mira's boyfriend came in with hot chocolate filling each one of their mugs.

His long emerald hair was tied up by the white haired woman using one of her glittery bright pink hairbands. He showed slight annoyance at the color but dealt with it as she cheered him up with a kiss to the cheek.

Levy sighed softly at the romantic ways they would show they cared for each other. She ran her fingers over the gift for Gajeel. The ringing of her phone turned her attention to the text she received.

Just as if on cue –Gajeel.

The way he would start off the conversations with her was with a picture of Lily. The small cute back cat became the best ice breaker.

-'_aww look at my baby! :P' _

The blunette giggled at his reply of only an annoyed emoticon.

-'_now stop being so mean!" _

* * *

**-Jellal: '**_Levy, I need you to take Rowan to class today, I'll drop him off in a bit.'_

The blunette lazily slumped out of her bed to open the door allowing in her young nephew who happened to be the only one on earth who was a morning person.

Levy tried to catch the last hours she needed left to sleep. As she tried walking back to bed, Rowan followed her fairly quietly until he asked her the question that startled her awake.

"I hope you get married to Gajeel…"

"W-What?!" The blunette turned to him as his words shocked her. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I saw the picture and you're happy with him. I wish daddy would ask mommy."

Levy looked down laying her hand onto of his head feeling for her young nephew. "Don't worry, we'll get your dad to ask." She giggled making him laugh. "Listen, go wake up Lucy, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to see you!" The blunette pinned her nephew on her sleeping best friend.

"Okay!" He happily ran down the hall and into Lucy's room.

Levy slipped into her room and laid in bed trying to get back into the extra hour of sleep. She closed her eyes hopping the darkness surrounding her would send her into a nice nap. Her body wouldn't allow her, she turned towards her phone. Her hands seemingly moved by themselves into her photo album.

-"_You looked happy with him."_

She scanned over the pictures she took with Gajeel. _I was happy. _She subconsciously smiled while starting at it. While sliding past each picture, she reached the one where he had placed his lips against her neck. Her heart skipped a beat while she bit her lip. She held her phone to her chest while turning to hide her blushing in her pillow.

"It's time!" Roman came into Levy's room climbing up into her bed assuming she was still sleeping. "What are you looking at?" He blinked while staring at her phone.

"O-Oh it's nothing!" Levy blushed hiding the pictures away from everyone else's eyes.

"But—"

"No, it's time to go!" After tossing on a hoodie, she pulled him out.

* * *

"Good morning Natsu." Levy called out to the cherry blossom haired man who was setting up.

"Hiya!" He grinned at her while stepping closer to her.

Gajeel walked into his office at the last minute only hearing her sweet laugh. With a gulp, he tried sipping on his coffee but opted to bite nervously on the metal tumbler in his hands. He was waiting for Levy to walk in but she remained speaking with Natsu.

He grumbled an undistinguishable speech as he tried drinking the piping hot liquid. He accidentally dropped some on his lap instantly stinging his skin once it seeped through his pants.

"Fuck!" He yelled out loud turning the heads off all present.

While parents covered the ears of their children, Levy sighed listening to his foul mouth.

/

"Gajeel?" Levy walked cautiously into his office after knocking.

Gajeel fumbled with his mug slamming it down after catching it before he dropped it. "Oi shrimp, you startled me."

The blunette laughed from watching his struggle gaining just a scowl from him. "Fine, I'm sorry." She tried to quit laughing only letting out a soft giggle as she sat down.

"So what's up shrimp?" He sat across the way from her putting his feet up.

"Umm…" The blunette looked down playing with her fingers trying to force out the words.

"Spit it out shrimp." Gajeel raised a brow at her now struggling to speak watching her nervous with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"S-Stop!" The blunette pouted for a brief moment only making him laugh at her. "Well aside from that…" She exhaled. "I was just wondering what you're doing for Christmas…"

"Eh? Whatcha questioning that for?"

"I just wanted to know…" Her eyes lowered slightly causing a saddened expression to which he responded to wincing back feeling moderately bad.

"Fine, I guess I'm doing nothing. Flame brain invited me to his old man's but I can't deal with one much less two."

Levy clocked out after just heaving the word 'nothing.' "W-What?" The blunette was saddened by his words although she had a new idea.

"You're coming over to my house!"

"No way." He quickly replied not wanting to quickly accept.

She looked upon him with her large hazel puppy eyes.

"Alright alright, just stop looking at me like that."

"Hmm?" Levy questioned. "Like how?"

-_With those cute eyes. Eh, don't think like that. _

"It's nothin'" He coughed turning his head away from her hiding the pink dusting on his cheeks.

"Perfect, come over Christmas eve!" She smiled at the long haired man as she walked out closing the door behind her.

Levy laid her back against the closed door blushing at the thing she had just done.

* * *

**A/N: I completely perked up today because I saw that my copy of the limited edition vol. 50 of FT is finally in the country and should be mine in the next few days!~ **

**Then in September Natsu's english voice actor will be here for a con &amp; I'll get him to sign it; totally excited~ **


	18. Tricks

**A/N: I deeply apologize for the delay in this ;-; I'm working on Gajevy love fest and writing smut has been my priority. I do have two chapters planned out to be released in one day next week so stay tuned for that! **

* * *

"Can't sleep…anymore." Lucy rubbed her eyes as she brushed her hair trying to brush out the unsightly crease left behind by her pony tail once perched on the side of her head.

She continued to complete her morning route while she exited the shower in a casual outfit. While drying her hair with a towel, she walked past her desk ignoring the shuffle of papers. The bright red seal stood out in her sight making her take a double look.

"I could have sworn I left it face up?" Hesitation crossed her once more as she tried putting off reading its contents for as long as she possibly could.

She sighed decided she had to do it eventually and well this moment was as good as any.

-_Dear Ms. Lucy Heartfillia._

_Your presence is requested at the Heartfillia manor the day of December 25__th__. There will be a formal dinner that attendance is required. Enclosed is a train ticket. _

_x. Jude Heartfillia. _

The ticket she held in her hands, she wanted to rip up but couldn't bring herself to do so. At the last moment, they were placed back into the envelope and tucked into a drawer.

Sigh.

* * *

-_**'Mornin' Luce! :D'**_

Natsu's text message to the blonde turned her attention to her phone laying on her bed.

-_**'Hey youuu. :P'**_

She replied carelessly before snapping her phone down after feeling a bit silly from her reply.

-_**'You barely woke up huh, weirdo!'**_

Natsu thankfully didn't pay much attention to it to point it out.

_**-'Speak for yourself! xP'**_

_**-'Ouch! I thought you loved me :(' **_

Lucy giggled getting lost in his cute words. The image of him pouting when he doesn't get his way popped into her mind.

-_**'I did but not anymore. Sucks for you.'**_

They both paused starting at her message taking it the wrong unfriendly way.

Natsu typed a variety of responses rejecting each one after half way typing, he didn't want to mess up so early. The ellipses constantly flashing on Lucy's screen made her nervous.

-_**'Are you busy later?'**_

_**-'No.'**_

Lucy gave him a one worded response out of embarrassment form him not addressing the past message.

_**-'Find something to do then!'**_

A nerve bulged from the blonde's forehead almost bursting as she knew he was more than likely uncontrollably laughing from catching her in another one of his stupid jokes.

-_**'What is wrong with you?!'**_

She typed angrily back to where her manicured nails tapped rapidly on the glass screen.

-_**'Hmm…not sure what you're talkin' about.' **_

_**-'So you want to do something later?'**_

Her heart skipped a beat biting her lip as her frustration went down and into a flustered state.

-_**'Okay.'**_

Lucy laid her phone back on her bed while running off to her closet with her hands covering the blush that crept on her features

* * *

"Okay so if I make this then you'll have to do anything I say." Lucy teased Natsu while holding a basketball in her hands.

The pair had walked past a basketball court getting distracted while walking through the park to their true destination. Neither of them could turn away from a competition.

"Fine." After a few minutes of acting like her conditions were the worst thing in the word, he complied.

The blonde smiled at him giving a jolt to his heart giving him incentive to let her win by any means. He picked her up suddenly propping her on his shoulder.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy squealed from suddenly being hoisted up as she tried to balance the ball while holding her skirt down at the same time.

"Don't worry Luce, I've got you." She looked down at his toothy grin looking up at her for reassurance.

"Alright then, let's go!"

Natsu carried her to the front of the basket to where she could easily drop it in which she did a few seconds later.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered for herself while poking his cheek ready to tell him his punishment.

"Alright alright, so what do I have to do?"

Lucy came up close to him to whisper a few words into his ear followed by a giggle she couldn't help but let out.

Natsu's large grin instantly came down as he turned pale from hearing what she wanted him to do. "No no no!" He protested but his words faded behind her laughter.

"But you said ANYTHING! Fair is fair." She pouted puffing her cheeks out slightly.

"If I make it then you'll have to do it too!" He challenged her back while more professionally dribbling the ball in front of him.

Lucy stopped pouting to gulp and forced him to walk all the way to the halfway line. "Betcha can't make it from here." She said fairly confident she was going to come out on top of their silly bet.

"Humph, you're going down Luce! I'm all fired up!" The cherry blossom haired man ran slightly forward before taking a risky free shot from an uncertain distance.

-_No no…_ Lucy bit her nails anticipating for it to fall short and defiantly not for it to circle the rim.

"Get ready." And as if he was controlling it, the ball fell through the basket earing him payback for her trickery.

* * *

The pair arrived a short while later to Lucy and Levy's home. Luckily the blunette wasn't home for the embarrassing action that was to shortly occur.

The blonde gulped while walking into the kitchen as slowly as possible to delay the inevitable. While grabbing two beers in her hands, she walked back to the man who was pouting while laying his head on the counter.

"Aww are you going to chicken out?" She teased trying to sound confident even though she dreaded going through with her part.

"Anything else! I'll drink that whole bottle of Tabasco!" Natsu pleaded with her.

"Nice try." She slid his phone towards him already having dialed a certain number.

-_'What's up?' _Gajeel answered after waiting for a few rings.

-_'Ehh…' _Natsu dragged on before a pink slip was passed to him for him to read.

-_'Yeah I'm goin' to hang up now.'_

_-'Wait!' _Natsu suddenly yelled out keeping his friend on the other line for a bit longer.

He began reading through the paper sound more like a scripted robot. –'_Gajeel, you're a pretty great person, everyone likes you and …' _he gulped back in disgust before continuing. '_You have nice hair.' _Natsu practically choked on his words.

Gajeel remained silent on the other line before Lucy's laughter broke though the awkward silence allowing the long haired man to pick up on the joke and join in the laughter. –_'Damn right I do. Thanks for the compliments flame brain and bunny girl. Gi hi.'_

"Hey!" Lucy and Natsu yelled out in unison back but fell on deaf ears and he had already hung up.

"I hate myself…" Natsu tossed his head on the counter turning pale more once.

"Oh come on! It's not so bad." She tried to sweetly say before trying to quickly rush off into the kitchen.

"I know you haven't forgotten." Natsu looked up at her stopping her in her steps.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" A beat of sweat ran down her forehead.

Natsu waved her phone in front of her signaling for her to come back.

"F-Fine!" She huffed wanting to get it over with.

After a few failed attempts at calling Gajeel who refused to pick up and be part of their antics, she decided on texting him.

-'_**Do you want to go out on a date Saturday?'**_

"Oh Levy is going to kill me!" Lucy and Natsu shuttered at the scary petite woman.

She pushed her phone away not caring for the stupid response he'd eventually send her. That dreaded response came a few seconds later but a different name popped up on her screen.

"Yo Luce, who's Loke?"

"Hmm? A friend, how do you know ab—" She unlocked her phone realizing she had accidentally sent the text message to her biggest 'fan.'

"No no no!" She cried out.

Natsu took her phone to check out what was her panic. He read through her received message from the mystery man.

-'_**Loke: Do my eyes deceive me? Is my beauty asking me? Well I guess I'll let you be more dominate if that's what you like ;) Although I already made reservations for dinner tomorrow and for you to walk down the aisle. Til then beautiful.' **_

Natsu stated at the text for a few seconds trying to think of what to make of it before bursting out laughing.

"Ha Luce! What a weirdo you have as a future husband!" He fell off of his chair falling on the floor continuing his laughing fit.

"Humph!" Lucy put her hands at her sides hovering over him while looking down. "I'd rather have you as a husband and that's saying something." She stuck her tongue out at him before walking away realizing what words came out all of a sudden.

The vision of her golden hair illuminating over the white gown that hugged her tightly popped into his mind quickly before leaving that thought. "H-Hey that's pretty offensive." He sat up pouting before coming up behind her in the kitchen. "I'm going to tell Lev— what's this?" Natsu reached over for the envelope that was once sealed but now clearly torn and attached to the refrigerator by a pink bow magnet. He asked half way knowing the answer.

"Um it's the letter from my father asking me to come home." Lucy rubbed her arm awkwardly before picking the letter off wanting to hide it.

She looked at Natsu who decided to stuff his face in order not to say anything completely stupid.

"Give me a moment!" Lucy called out breaking the awkward aura growing between them.

She skipped head to the closet picking out the small present with the oversized bow at the center. "Here." She nervously presented him with the gift nervous for his response.

"What's this?"

Lucy gave him a puzzled look before giggling at his expression.

"I mean I know but if you give it to me now then I'll open it!" He tried to dig in before being stopped by Lucy's hands.

"No! You have to wait til Christmas!"

"Fine, either way you'll be there to see right?" He asked unfortunately knowing she wasn't going to agree.

"Um well…" Her speech faded off while pressing her fingers together looking down not wanting to face the disappointment he wore.

"No I understand, I'll just go get your present…" Natsu tried to leave before being stopped by a delicate hand holding him back.

"Wait, you don't have to go! I don't want you to go…" Lucy came up behind him to wrap her arms around his stomach hugging him from behind. "We'll see each other soon."

Natsu grinned while laying his hands over hers.


	19. Gift

"Are you sure about this Lu?" Levy slowed down her pace to walk side by side be her blonde friend who was taking small paces while rolling her bright pink suitcase behind her.

Lucy nodded her head at first as an unsure response. The blunette gave her a concerned looking knowing full well of her rocky relationship with the abrasive man waiting for her. She had been overjoyed to leave the moment the clock stuck twelve on her 18th birthday. She had preferred if her friend had spent the holidays with her. Levy offered multiple times and each time Lucy thought hard on it before feeling guilty and saying she was going home.

"It'll be fine." Lucy spoke with a smile while looking at Levy trying to convince her not so much herself anymore.

"Mhm." Levy nodded hoping for only the best.

They continued walking towards the train station following the signs to the proper boarding platform.

"Text me, call me, email me. I want to know you made it there safe." Levy gave Lucy a long hug before letting her go.

Levy was left on the platform waving goodbye at her friend as the train quickly rushed by moving the blonde closer to her destination.

Lucy stared at her phone staring at the numbers illuminating her face. -_3 hours. _She popped in her earbuds and started a movie in order to kill the time.

* * *

"Natsu!" Light knocking followed by a sweet voice calling out continuing for a few more seconds. "Natsu! It's cold outside!" She cried out with her teeth beginning to chatter.

The white haired woman on the outside began to knock harder anxious to get inside into the warmth while beginning to knock louder before the door was suddenly opened.

"Lisan—" The cherry blossom haired man was greeted by her knocking her fist accidentally into his face.

/

"I'm so sorry!" Lisanna cried out while placing a bandage on the bridge of Natsu's nose from accidentally hurting him.

"O-Ow!" Natsu recoiled when she tried to help him further.

"L-Let me see!" She panicked before being met by his goofy grin that indicated he was faking further injury.

"Don't play like that Natsu!" She protested puffing her cheeks at him while she accidentally knocked him to the ground before a loud deep laughter broke through her frustration.

"So you finally made it?" A tall man with fiery red hair came turning the corner to lean on the door frame watching the debacle before him.

"Dad!" Lisanna cried out in excitement ignoring helping Natsu to run into the arms of the man whom she considered to be like her father.

"Come, we have things to do." The pair left the cherry blossom haired man on the ground.

/

"I'll come and help you now." Lisanna smiled down at Natsu who was busy trying to separate tangled Christmas lights but only succeeding in tangling them more.

He accepted the mug of piping hot chocolate as she sat across the way to help (or maybe make it worse.)

"I can't believe you've waiting this long to do this." The white haired woman nervously laughed as she watched him drink the piping hot liquid just the way he'd always do.

"We needed to put you to work." Igneel laughed slightly while bringing out a box of wrapped presents ready to go under the tree.

"Oh, whose is this one?" Lisanna picked out the top wrapped in a pink print wrapping.

"F-For someone." Natsu gulped while taking the rectangle in his hands defensively surprising her from his nervous actions.

"Can you believe he actually tried to wrap it in newspaper for this girlfriend?" Igneel chastened his son for being so stupid.

"What? Natsu has a girlfriend?! So I don't have my husband anymore?" Lisanna grabbed Natsu's arm as he pouted. "Is she coming over?" She said with a smile excited to meet the mystery woman.

"We're not married!" He protested. "But no, she's going home for a few days." He said with a tinge of disappointed voice ignoring the fact that Lucy was constantly being called his 'girlfriend.' I guess the title wasn't so bad.

* * *

Lucy had fallen asleep deep in her own world for the past two hours. Her phone had been lighting up off and on for the past half an hour to Natsu's calls and Levy's texts. The last light shinned on her face that made her slightly wake up.

With a yawn and rubbing her eyes, she caught sight of Natsu's name slightly blurred with her sleepy eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat as she quickly unlocked her phone answering before he could hang up.

-'_Hello?' _Lucy answered in a sleepy voice letting out a subconscious yawn.

-'_Oh Luce!' _Natsu's attitude immediately cheered up when he heard her finally answer. Her voice sounded so sweet with the half asleep grogginess. –'_I'm glad you finally picked up.' _

Lucy giggled softly at the soft sigh of relief she could hear coming from him after he spoke. –'_I'm sorry, I was taking a nap.'_

_-'I just wanted to know you're okay.' _

The blonde immediately awoke blushing at his concern. –_'Y-Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for worrying.' _She spoke trying to adjust her voice.

-_'How far away are you?'_

_-'About an hour away.' _She replied. –_'So I'll be home soon.' _She continued with the smile fading from her lips knowing home way behind her and not in front.

-_Good! Or else I'll have to come and get you!" _He spoke with a dead serious voice before Lucy started laughing brining the light aura he would bring to a serious topic.

They continued speaking making the hour trek appear like five minutes. Lucy sighed all of a sudden as she approached the train station.

-'_What's wrong Luce?'_

_-'I've almost made it.'_

"Ms. Heartfillia? This way please. A large man dressed in a proper tuxedo opened the door to the limo waiting for her that she nodded while getting into

-'_I have to go.' _Lucy sighed once more speaking before he could.

-'_Call me if you need anything.' _Natsu said quickly wanting to let that last part be clear to her.

-'_Thank you.' _She genuinely said before hanging up.

Lucy clutched her phone tightly in her hands dreading the drive there.

"Here we are ma'am." The door was opened to her allowing her to step out to be face with an incredible manor standing at an impressive structure.

For most people, they would gasp at the grand building but she sighed knowing it brought her sadness.

Unfortunately the guilt of leaving so suddenly propelled her forward.

"Mr. Heartfillia will be with you shortly." Lucy was escorted to the grand door she knew was his office. She sat down outside clicking her heels together nervously tapping her nails on her exposed knees.

"Excuse me Ms. Lucy…" A soft voice called out breaking out of her thoughts.

"Can I go in now?"

"Umm no, actually Mr. Heartfillia is currently busy so please make your way into your room and get ready for dinner."

Lucy clutched her phone.

-'_How is it so far?'_

_-'What kind of father is busy enough not to say hello to his daughter?!' _She replied back quickly replying him.

-'_He's not there?'_

_-'He is, although he's apparently too busy right now.'_

She brushed the tears of frustration away as she was to read his text message that he replied quickly to.

-'_What kind of father doesn't say even hello to his daughter?'_

Lucy was going to reply but a knock came from the door. Her door opened to a woman walking into her room with a large puffy dress like she was always forced to wear.

-'_I'm sorry, I have to start getting ready…'_

Lucy dropped her phone on her bed before sighing. She began to start slipping into her dress. For a few seconds, she felt extremely bad and didn't want to keep him worried. In a way it was completely flattering to know he was still going to worry.

-'_I'll be okay, please don't worry!' _She put down her phone without reading his 'thank you' text.

While putting her golden blonde hair in a ponytail, the blush of his caused concern crept on her cheeks. She turned looking away from her mirror unable to look at the pink tint. After a few minutes, she was escorted to the main dining hall where the grand table suited for twenty but was empty.

_I-I'm I early?_

She approached to sit at a random seat where maids quickly set up her dining area. They rushed in and out suddenly stopping before her.

"Can I get you something else Ms. Heartfillia?"

"Umm…Can you tell me where my father is? When is he coming?" Lucy asked wanting only that answer.

"Well you see…" The woman nervously pressed her fingers together trying to divert from the question. "Mr. Heartfillia is currently in Crocus."

"So he's not even here?" Lucy tried to keep her voice down, after all it was not their fault for her father's short comings at parenting. She wished to further question them, did he forget she was coming or did he not care? Either way it wasn't going to end well.

"Excuse me." She tried to compose herself while jotting off into her room.

She planned to pack up and leave but with a peek to the window, she stopped. The streets had been heavily paved by inches of the fluffy white snow caked on the road and trees like a winter wonder land.

"No…no…" She realized she was blocked in by thick layers.

Lucy's phone lit up at the perfect moment to Levy's name popping up to a text message from her.

She explained her situation with Levy trying to stop her from rushing off to come and get her.

'-_**Are you sure?' **_

'_**-Lev, I think you'll fall into the snow and I'll have to come and get you out.' **_

'_**-Ha…ha.' **_If she could have heard the blunette, it would have been completely apathetic. '-_**I honestly feel really bad.' **_

'_**-I'll be fine, I'll just leave the moment the roads are clear.'**_

Her attention turned to Natsu's message. She explained once more what happened but never received a response.

'_**-What's wrong Lu?' **_Levy had sent her several texts that Lucy had been accidentally ignoring while waiting for Natsu's reply that never came.

'**-Oh sorry…I'm just going to take a nap. I'll talk to you in a few hours.' **

Lucy put her phone aside to curl up with a fluffy pillow closing her eyes til a forced nap she took.

* * *

Natsu was immediately alerted by a new message from Lucy and he spent no time questioning its contents. While he read it over and over trying not to burst into anger, Lisanna popped up behind him.

"Oh how cute! Natsu is talking to his girlfriend!" She said in a teasing voice that no response was given.

"I have to go." Natsu grabbed his keys trying to dart out of the room without replying back to her.

"Wait, I was kidding…" Lisanna said sheepishly assuming she had struck a nerve with him.

"It's not that." Natsu grabbed his backpack stuffing a jacket into it while he told her about it. "So yeah, she's my friend and I have to go."

Lisanna followed him to the front of the door before stopping him. "Wait! Take this and be safe." She spoke trying to support him.

Well he had already made up his mind so there was nothing left to do but support him as he'd do it anyways.

He pushed through the few inches of snow easily kicking it away before gulping at the sight of the train pulling in.

The conductor yelled, "Five minutes."

Natsu gulped while forcing himself into the cabin sighing in relief when he was initially okay.

Once the train started up, the normal color drained from his face and was replaced by a greenish hue of nausea. Regret instantly sunk in for not taking a handful of Gajeel's motion sickness pills. For the next few hours, Natsu remained simply tossed on the seat alone as his grumbling essentially cleared the room leaving him by himself.

Once to a full stop, the cherry blossom haired man crawled out before standing slumped on his feet inching his way to the nearest taxi.

"T-Take me to Lucy…Heartfillia." Natsu demanded as he continued to slump in the back seat until reaching her home.

* * *

"Umm …was I just imagining that?" Lucy awoke to the sound of rapid footsteps on the roof above her.

The sound became louder before she turned to the window catching sight of cherry blossom colored hair peeking from his signature scaly white scarf that was wrapped around his face.

"N-Natsu?!" Lucy instinctively grabbed her blanket covering herself in fear.

Even though his mouth was covered, she knew he had his typical grin underneath while waving.

"You scared me!" Lucy smacked his arm after she opened the window letting him in from the cold.

"Huh?" He looked puzzled while unwrapping his scarf and moving it back to its proper position around his neck.

"Why are you here?"

"To get you. Duh." Natsu captured her chin in his index and thumb lifting her face up facing her rosy cheeks. "So let's get going alright?"

Lucy's heart raced from his sudden presence and offer to run off like in fairy tales.

"W-Wait! We can't just leave…" Lucy lifted her phone as a report of stalled train rides both in and out of the city til morning. "We'll have to stay here." She rubbed her arm hiding the excitement that she'd have to stay in door with him for the night.

* * *

"I'm really glad you came." Levy smiled as she sat on her bed with Natsu beside her. "I'm sorry you had to leave just to come and get me."

Natsu laid his finger on her lips stopping her from speaking any further. "Of course! What are friends for?" He smiled at her before he turned away dropping his grin realizing the stupid words he said. –_I-I just friend zoned myself. _He mentally slapped himself moving his hand away from her.

Lucy's heart dropped as his words repeated. 'Friends.' _–H-He just friend zoned me. _

Natsu saw the gleam leave her eyes and gulped back his stupidity.

"I mean if we were more than friends then that would be good too." He rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

"What did you just say?"

"Here." The pink wrapped gift he laid on her lap before he could answer.

"Merry Christmas."

They looked over to the clock reading '12:01.'

"Oh, thank you." She said softly while slowly unwrapping it. Her eyes lit up with a bright glimmer when she ran her fingers over the thick journal. The delicate golden detail scrolling that rose from the pink and purple background that she admired.

"It's so pretty! Thank you Natsu!" Lucy smiled wide while giving him a tight embrace.

* * *

Lucy awoke a few hours later meeting the sun rising. After rubbing her eyes, soft pink hair peeked from underneath her blanket. The soft movement of his lips while he inhaled and exhaled. His furrowing brows appeared as she pushed the fallen stands from his face.

"Natsu, we have to go." Lucy woke him up as gently as she could before he refused to. "Natsu!" She crumpled an empty wrapped next to his ear waking him up almost immediately.

"Food?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, but we have to go." She wanted out and away wishing to go to her true home.

/

"Here, go out of the window and I'll be down soon." The window was opened for him to sneak out in order not to get caught.

"Eh? No, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

The blonde was promptly tossed over his shoulder and out of the window along with him while she protested to be let go.

/

The three hours back to Magnolia were torturous once more but was aided by laying his head on the blonde's lap. She stroked his pink hair running her delicate fingers though out each strand.

"I-I'm sick Lu—" He grumbled while trying to move but caved under the motion sickness once more.

"Shh…"

She remained quiet as she continued to sooth him though his turbulent time.

/

"Hurry, we're here." Lucy sighed in relief to be finally close to home. Though panic set in on where she should go, she knew Levy wouldn't mind but she didn't want to interrupt her while spending time with her family.

While lost in thought, she absentmindedly followed Natsu's steps following him towards a foreign home fairly close to the train station.

"Where are we?"

"Dad's home, now hurry!" He took her hand bringing her in past her hesitation.

"Yo, I'm home." Natsu pushed through the front door to be greeted by two voices coming out of the kitchen.

"Natsu! You're home!" Lisanna darted towards him jumping into his arms falling to the ground while being caught off guard.

"Lisanna, don't hurt him too bad." A laughter came from the tall man whose eyes appeared fearsome but became kind when he made contact with the blonde.

"Welcome, my name's Igneel. This brat's father."

Natsu stood up with a tinge of offense as he yelled "Hey!" causing them all to laugh.

Lisanna stepped forward now to Lucy extending her arm out. "Hi, I'm Lisanna…Natsu's friend." She would usually introduce herself jokingly as his wife just to see his frustrated expression. Though she was their blossoming relationship and didn't want to ruin it with a joke.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." The blonde said with a nervous smile.

Before she could continue with a normal conversation, Natsu cried out at the sight of wrapping paper torn and open gifts under the tree.

"Sorry Natsu, we couldn't wait." Lisanna giggled while Igneel laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It seems like you have a special one waiting for you though."

In the center popped out the red bow from Lucy's present.

"Yes! Come on Luce!" Natsu took Lucy's hand pulling her arm along while picking up the gift.

The sun had begun to melt the snow leaving behind a tinge of coolness to the air. The pair sat out on the porch swing rocking slowly while sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Maybe you should open it now."

"O-Oh yeah." He began undoing the bow before ripping it into the paper exposing a small jewelry box. When opened, he saw a pendent of a curled silver dragon with garnet eyes. "It's so cool!" He pulled out the necklace trying to put it on with the clasp still holding together each side.

"W-Won't fit." Natsu tried to pull it over his head completely unsuccessful.

"Of course not, not like that!" Lucy giggled before taking it from his hands before wrapping her arms around his neck to put it on properly. "This is how you're supposed to do it." She smiled up at him getting awfully close to him when she couldn't clasp the necklace behind his neck.

"Sorry." She nervously chuckled as he leaned down slightly to look at her.

His warm breath she could feel on her face and before she could lean up, the clasp finally stuck.

"T-There, I've got it." She tried to move back but was stopped by his lips making contact with hers.

* * *

**A/N: whoa that was fairly long;**

**please excuse any grammatical errors; I'm a bit sick and light headed so it might be worse than usual ;-; **


	20. Surprise

**A/N: yes yes you are seeing correctly! **

**there are two chapters in one day!**

**why? **

**It happens to be my 20th birthday today! (woo yay for getting old?) **

**so 20th birthday = 20th chapter. ha i think I'm clever. **

* * *

"So is he still coming?" Erza popped up behind the petite blunette who would periodically rush to the window obviously waiting for a sign that he actually would come.

"He said he would." Levy nervously pressed her fingers together trying to still believe that he was true to his word.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to get here." The scarlet haired woman tried to rationalize his tardiness to remove the worry that plagued her sweet face.

Levy shook her head disagreeing with her. "That can't be it, he's been here before."

Jellal lifted his head up from laying on the couch. "Did you say he's been here before?" He defensively questioned.

The two females looked back at him giving him a deadly glare.

"He'll be here soon! Or else I'll drag him out for you." Erza clenched her fit raising it in the air making the blunette giggle while going off to help her with dinner.

* * *

"Fuck." Gajeel looked at his phone noticing it was ten minutes past the time he told her that he'd be there.

"How do you…what?" He tried desperately to last minute wrap Levy's gift in golden wrapping paper.

Usually he'd get Wendy to wrap but she opted to visit her mom and apparently not help him in his moment of need. After multiple failed attempts at wrapping, he gave up and just stuffed it inside of his jacket on the way out while putting Lily inside bringing him along.

* * *

Erza and Levy came out of the room after Jellal called out for the umpteenth time. His scarlet haired beauty confidently walked out wearing a tight short cut red dress with white trim. The Santa had she put on fell the moment Jellal grabbed her waist pulling her in for a kiss.

Levy looked away unable to look at the awkward display of affection before her.

Jellal finally broke the moment in order to see his little sister in the outfit that he wouldn't have let her wear had he had his say.

The tight low cut dress with cascading red and white stripes gave her the appearance of the cutest candy cane.

"Levy…" He draped his jacket around her shoulders satisfied from her small frame being covered.

"Jellal!" the petite blunette protest before hearing the doorbell ring. "I have to go!" Levy handed him back his jacket before rushing off to the front door.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel's voice could be heard from the outside as she approached the door opening it to the long haired man.

A slight sigh of relief passed her lips when she realized that she hadn't been let down by him.

His eyes scanned down her body watching her body fill the stripped dress perfectly. Her curves made him gulp as her slight innocence not realizing how provocative it was cut and how she swayed when she walked back inside after letting him in.

"Gi hi, nice dress shrimp." He grinned at her causing her cheeks to light up as she felt his eyes on her.

Erza walked in with a sweet manor happily coming into sight with a tray full of cookies. Her usual rough attitude wasn't present and that made Levy raised a brow at her. Usually she'd get into anyone's face in order to interrogate, she didn't mean it but she was definitely intimidating.

Gajeel shrugged and reached for a cookie grabbing one before Erza slammed her hand down halting his action.

"What are your intentions with _my _Levy?" She glared at him in her usual intimidating fashion that was more like her.

Sigh. Well it was good while it lasted.

He didn't back down from her and grabbed Levy by the waist suddenly brining her close even though she squeaked wanting to be let go.

"Don't worry, I'll treat her just like I'd want someone to treat my daughter." His grin widened at their shocked faces. In the shock, Erza let go of his hand and Levy seemed to go limp in his arms. Jellal clenched his fist tightly becoming more angered by casually taking a bite from the cookie.

"Y-You have a daughter?" Jellal and Erza stuttered out becoming more and more concerned at him nodding and agreeing to it.

"What's wrong with that?" Gajeel spoke with a straight face towards their blank expressions.

When they didn't reply, his laughter broke through their awkward moment making Levy smack his chest while forcing herself away from his embrace.

"Don't joke like that!" The petite blunette pouted at him for scaring her for a good few minutes.

"Couldn't help it." His loud laughter continued as Erza and Jellal walked off mumbling something about needing a few drinks.

His arm laid upon her head using it as an arm rest. "Calm down, like I want a brat." He snorted while looking down at her continuous pout.

"Don't have any please." She picked up the small black cat before sticking her tongue out at him then rushing off to the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Yeah yeah." He brushed her off to go sit on the floor with her azure haired nephew.

He was 'hard at work' constructing a fire house with Legos when Gajeel's joined in to help in construction.

* * *

"So you don't want kids with aunt Levy?" Rowan casually spoke while connecting two pieces to the building Gajeel was working on.

"Eh? What are you getting at kid?" He raised a studded brow.

"Well when two people love each other they have a family, you love aunt levy don't you?" He wanted a serious answer to his question.

Gajeel flinched at the question effectively destroying his portion of the building due to his hand jerking back. He'd soon learn that kids were brutally honest and question just about anything no matter how personal.

"Why else would you be here then?" His constant questioning made the long haired man to break a sweat. He nervously scratched the back of his head trying not to lash out. Even he knew better than to yell at a child. Instead he thought it would be better to get some information out of him.

"What has she said 'bout me?" He inquired while whispering the question to him.

"I shouldn't say that! It's a secret!" the young boy covered his mouth with his hands refusing to say anything else while shaking his head.

Gajeel 'tsked' before crossing his arms behaving more childish at the information being withheld. "Like I care." He muttered.

"It's something you might like to know." He giggled meting Gajeel's glare.

/

From the kitchen, Levy watched Gajeel's interaction with her nephew. She'd giggle and subconsciously let out 'awes' from finding it cute.

_-How could he not want kids? He'd be amazing with them!_

A small vision of a child being the perfect blend of the tow appeared before it disappeared with a shake to her head. _–No, don't do that!_

She mentally scolded herself before continuing to chop the vegetables on the board before her.

"He'll be yours soon, I feel it." Erza casually spoke before stirring the pot beside Levy.

The blunette jumped up slightly being startled before she put the knife down afraid to do anything with her hands shaking. "W-Why would you say that?"

"Hmm? You two make a good match."

"…We do?" Levy sheepishly questioned as her heart raced. She had wanted someone other than Lucy to say something like that.

Erza hummed as she nodded agreeing. "At first I thought you just wanted to make Jellal mad." She laughed.

"No of course not!" Levy immediately defended her feelings letter her know they were pure. "I-I like him for my own reasons." Her heart thumped before Erza came down to her face after hearing her confession.

"Levy, tell me everything." The scarlet haired woman grabbed her shoulders desperate for more details forgetting about the dinner on the stove.

"Not now!" Levy blushed deeply hiding the new colorization behind her hands.

She ran out of the kitchen in order to escape more questioning. But oh did she know she was going to pay for bolting out on Erza.

While ignoring Erza calling her back a few times, she made her way back towards Gajeel and Rowan. She heard them whispering while her nephew's hazel eyes looked up at her with that, 'I'm not doing anything wrong' look. Jeez, was her whole family against her?

After taking quicker steps in order to prevent anything from spilling, she composed herself and came up beside Gajeel.

"What were you two talking about?" Levy kindly asked curious about their interaction.

"Nothing much." Rowan smiled innocently before taking Lily away to play.

Levy looked away to giggle at him playing so kindly with the small black kitten.

Gajeel looked up at her, for the first time ignoring the fact that it was perfect time for the height tables have turned joke, but he really gazed at her soaking in her beauty while she was distracted. The scent of vanilla came off of her while his eyes gazed down to her legs who he was eye level with.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" Levy turned meeting his gaze for a few seconds before he looked away from being caught. "I'm sorry it's not too fun here." She nervously spoke as Gajeel stood towering over her once more.

"Nah, don't wo—what's that smell?"

The pair turned to the kitchen towards the scent of burning food.

"Erza!" Levy cried as they entered the smoky kitchen.

Erza came down from seeing Jellal upstairs completely forgetting about the food she left to eventually char.

Gajeel rolled his eyes before forcing the two women out. "Set the table." He barked at everyone to leave and Levy took Erza away before she could retaliate.

* * *

After an hour passed of being pushed out of the kitchen, the girls set up as Gajeel walked out with his hair pulled back into a low pony tail and a new accessory. The girls started giggle while their eyes turned towards him. He looked at them before looking down realizing he had left the pink apron on.

"It's ready." Gajeel ripped it off of his body before going back into the kitchen.

He brought out a variety of dishes the Erza and Levy attempted but that he was much more successful at making.

Those seated gawked at the amazement as the delicious smell hit them. Gajeel grinned at their faces proud of what he had done.

* * *

After dinner, Rowan spent no time in pointing out that it was close to midnight meaning it was time for presents.

Once the clock struck twelve, he ripped into his presents getting that little sparkle in his eyes after each one. Levy clapped along with his parents cheering him on before she caught of glimpse of Gajeel.

She didn't know how he'd react but she definitely wasn't expecting the slight smile being to form on the corner of his lips. It disappeared the moment she caught him but it was cute while it lasted.

"I'm next!" Erza cheerfully spoke excited to see what she received.

A thin rectangle that was wrapped in a snowflake print revealed just a note.

'**Look behind you.' ** It read.

"Look behind y—" Erza was at first puzzled before turning and finding Jellal on one knee with a small box in his hand.

"Erza, will you marry me?"

The scarlet haired woman suddenly became sheepish and timid before nodding and saying a soft 'yes.'

Levy and Rowan cheered for the couple before Rowan broke the moment.

"Aunt Levy is next!"

All turned to Gajeel expecting him to do the same for a split second but he just gave them scowls while drinking straight from a wine bottle.

* * *

After the proposal, Erza was much too shaken up to continue. She happily skipped up stairs with her small family leaving Levy and Gajeel down stairs alone.

"Here's yours." The blunette handed him a small box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"What's this?" Gajeel pulled out a bandana the same shade of red as the one she was currently wearing.

"I just thought we could ma—" Levy cut herself off by suddenly realizing how silly she thought her idea was of matching with him. "I'm sorry."

"Nah." Gajeel reassured her while securing the large band around his head right above his studded brows.

The blunette smiled as she giggled thinking it truly suited him.

"I didn't have time to wrap it." Gajeel handed her the book from his jacket lying about how he actually couldn't do it.

Levy looked down partially surprised from receiving something from him. While opening the old title less book, she peeked inside reading a few sentences realizing it was one of her favorite books. '_Pride and Prejudice.' _

"R-Really?" Levy tried to hold back the excitement while she looked up at him with a glimmer in her eye. "I can't possibly accept this, it's so beautiful and perfect." She held it tightly to her chest not letting it go from her arms despite her hesitance in accepting it.

"Take it."

"Thank you!" The blunette tossed her arms around Gajeel in excitement leaning it to kiss his cheek but recanted at the last moment. "O-Oh sorry…"

"Come on, you've already done it before." Gajeel teased her while pointing to his cheek.

A deep red tint brushed against her cheeks as she leaned in to give him a quick peck on his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that the timing might be a bit off; I personally never waited for Christmas morning to open presents. it was always done at midnight...super impatient i know xD**

**&amp; I've learned that traditional american dinner is done the day of but we always have done it on christmas eve. I guess it's because I'm Mexican and we just like to have a whole day of eating? haha**


	21. Questions

Levy fawned over her new cherished book, the mahogany color that was starting to naturally dis-color due to the years, couldn't have been more beautiful. The smile constantly tugging on the corner of her lips even in her sleep spoke of her happiness.

She didn't allow it out of her sight going so far as to hold it securely to her chest as she fell asleep on the floor.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel awoke from the wetness forming on his bicep.

At first he thought he was just going through a vivid dream about a hurricane but when he peaked, it was a small tousled hurricane named Levy.

In the mists of adjusting to find a more comfortable spot, she became the little spoon. He would have ignored the miniature pool she was working on but her ass started having a mind of its own deciding to torture him so early.

He coughed slightly while gaining a tint that the darkness thankfully hid, hoping she'd wake up slightly just enough to adjust herself.

When she did, her lower body only wiggled its way against the growing issue in his pants.

_She's going to kill me._

He tried his best not to shift her head but just enough to move his body away from hers. The last thing that he need was her waking up to being jabbed by morning wood and having her scream aloud calling him a pervert. The situation would have worsened when he'd say she was the one causing the growing excitement. He'd have to run out especially with an over protective brother up stairs.

The only reason Jellal allowed this pairing to happen was because he had his own woman in a state of bliss unable to let him go. Or else he'd have Levy locked in a different room with him standing guard outside.

When Jellal asked Levy personally what was her situation with Gajeel, she gave him the 'oh we're just friends' speech with a pink tone on her cheeks giving zero meaning to the words she had spoken before. Her azure hair highlighted and pronounced the new coloring in which he need to raise a brow to.

She wasn't his baby anymore, Erza would say and he'd agree to but go back to being the defensive big brother that she grew up with. She was going to make mistakes and she needed to learn from them, of course he'd agree.

He would have let it slide if only he hadn't gotten Erza pregnant when they were around her age. No regrets but it was hard to say the least. And Levy definitely wasn't going to partake in any activities until she was married then another twenty years after that.

"Come here." He grumbled under his breath as he picked her up laying her on the couch. The only true way was distance. He was playing with fire and was going to be fully erupted in flames.

He slowly pulled the blanket over her taking his time to study her in her sleep. She clutched the book for dear life refusing to give it up only swatting his hand away when he tried to pry it from her hands.

"Have it your way shrimp." He didn't want to fight her sleeping allowing her to hold onto it.

He tossed himself on the next couch before turning to his sly cat managing find a comfortable sleeping spot in her arms.

"Damn cat."

"Gajeel…" Levy began to mumble in her sleep when he finally managed to shut his eyes.

"What's up?" He turned to her sleeping figure who smashed the book and the cat together.

"Gajeel…" She let out once more bringing him to crouch down beside her on the pretense of her stating something important. "…go away."

"Why you…" A nerve bulged from his forehead as she turned on her side coming down to face him.

Her soft breath, he could feel close to him once more brushing against his skin just like the innocent kiss before to his cheek. As he bit his lip, he eyed hers contemplating on whether or not he should just go for it. As he leaned he, he negated the option.

"You're causing such problems." He grumbled going to crash alone on the next couch.

* * *

"N-Natsu?" Lucy managed to speak in a soft whisper as they broke from the kiss.

She felt the growing burning in her cheeks that would soon match his hair color which she tried to focus on. She took a quick glance at his equally flushed face before looking a way waiting for him to speak up.

"I—" Natsu began to speak though a cough he let out after letting go of her face. The bright pink tone taking over her face replacing her normal peach tone.

Her confused expression wore off whilst battling her eye lashes at him wanting to go in for another kiss to steal. Their breathing softly near each other elicited cold puffs of air as they slowly closed the gap once more.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Lisanna called out while searching for the two that went off of their own in the cold.

The pair jumped in the skin instantly sitting innocently besides each other as the white haired woman stepped outside.

"Oh there you two are! Come Lucy, you can help me." She gave the seated woman a sly wink noting the tone on her cheeks as she lifted her head up.

* * *

_Is that really how my first kiss went? With Natsu? _The brink pink tone continued covering her features as she thought about it over and over biting her lip in the process.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Lisanna questioned the pink tone on her cheeks.

"I'm fine, why?" She quickly recovered from being questioned about an intimate moment.

"Well because you're not doing so well." The white haired woman pointed to the sloppy cookies she was cutting out. She would place the cookie cutter wherever on the sheet cutting out half stars in the process.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Lucy kneaded the dough back realizing her thoughts were clouding her actions.

"Is it too hot in here? Or is it too hot out there?" Lisanna giggled to Lucy's blushing as she under stood the question.

"Can you tell me more about him?" The blonde sheepishly asked for more information.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay." Lucy whispered to Lisanna in the early morning as she slipped her fuzzy boots back on before facing the cold once more.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I should get home." Lucy buttoned up her coat as he carefully opened the from door. "I'll call Natsu later, thank you for everything."

She clutched the embellished journal given to her tightly to her chest as she walked home trying to suppress the smile lightening up her face.

* * *

"Levy, I'm home." Lucy closed the door gently behind her as he laid her purse on the couch before following the scent of a home cooked breakfast.

"Oh Lu! You're back early!" Levy jumped up from her seat to greet her friend.

Lucy nodded as she sat across the way from Levy who dug back into her pancakes. She began to open her mouth before the blunette excitingly interrupted in an overly excited high pitched voice.

"You'll never guess! Jellal finally asked Erza to marry him!" Levy held her hands together trying to contain her excitement for the two finally taking the much waited for step in their relationship.

"Finally!" Lucy huffed before laughing along with Levy. She was relieved to be speaking about another relationship.

"You should have seen Erza, she was so cute. If she was here, she'd probably shove it in your face like she did to me." Levy giggled happy for her excitement on her upcoming nuptials.

"Where are they anyways?" The blonde sat down taking a bite of pancake from the blunette's fork.

"They must have went home early, when I awoke only Gajeel was here. But he made breakfast and left after."

Lucy raised a brow, "So he made you breakfast? You must have given him an _amazing present_." She giggled to Levy who took a moment for the words to sink in as she was lost in the next syrup filled bite.

"W-What?" Levy coughed while she choked on the food inside of her mouth before swallowing and quickly objecting to her suspicions. "It's nothing like that!"

"Then why are your cheeks lighting up, hmm?" Lucy probed giggling at her expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Levy tried her best to hold her composure as she walked her empty plate to the sink pushing out the racy thoughts that suddenly popped up.

"So how did it go?" Levy sat back down asking the awkward question in a soft tone.

Lucy did something unexpected, she looked down and smiled remembering the events of the past few hours.

The blunette looked upon her puzzled before she began to speak.

"I didn't say long actually, I came back to town yesterday."

"What? Where were you?! You know you could have come home!"

"No need, Natsu came to save me." Lucy imagined the cherry blossom haired man like a man in shinning armor that rescued her from her lonely castle.

Levy now raised a brow questioning her daydream. "Natsu?"

"Mhm!" The blonde excitingly exclaimed grateful for is presence. He definitely made the night memorable. She held her cheeks trying to suppress the rosy tone she knew would soon appear as she noticed Levy paying close attention. "So that's what happened!" Lucy left off at an undramatic moment.

Levy was close to speaking up when the doorbell rang.

"Oh! I'll go get it!" Lucy found the perfect moment to break up their conversation that would end up with her flushed once more.

"What really happened Lu?" Levy skipped behind her friend as they approached the door.

Lucy bit her lip trying to spit the words out, the perfect opportunity to get it off of her chest and squeal with her friend. She pressed her back against the door before opening it allowing their friends in.

"Natsu might have…kinda, he k-kissed me."

"What?" Levy looked upon her confused.

"Hmm yeah, we'll talk about it later!"

Lucy swung open the door shutting the blunette from questioning and allowing her business for others to know.

"Mira!"

* * *

_-'Luucyy, tell me more!'-'I know you can hear your phone!'_

Levy typed quickly on her phone sending her a messages from across the room as she eyed her friend down.

Lucy was alerted to the sound peaking at Levy's name popping up lighting up the screen.

"Is everything okay?" Mira questioned the lack of focus coming from the two.

"Oh no everything is fine." The blunette smiled putting her phone away while glaring at Lucy insistent on holding back on details for the moment.

"Then please open your gifts!" The white haired woman beamed while clapping her hands together.

* * *

The three girls sat around hot chocolate filled mugs chatting and enjoying their holiday break from school and work. Levy had found distraction with Mira's boyfriend Freed as he recommended various novel titles to her.

Lucy sighed softly in relief as she was relieved of harsh questioning. She understood her friend wanted to know all about it but to speak about it was going to be challenging and exciting. She tried to focus on Mira but the pink bow in her hair turned the topic in her mind.

She reached for her phone beside her convincing herself that she was just checking the time but was checking for any text message from Natsu. Sure she said she'd call him but not to him personally so he could have at least sent a message.

After putting her phone away, she focused once more on Mira laughing along to her stories.

* * *

"Bye Mira, Freed!" Levy waved to the two as they took their leave after a few hours of arriving. She closed the door behind her as her smile widened. "Okay now tell me everything!"


	22. New Years Party

Levy hummed softly to herself as she slipped on black ballet flats on her dainty feet. As she rose, she gave a wiggle to her hips un-bunching the ruffled fabric down cupping her knees.

"Levy? Are you ready?" Lucy called waiting not so patiently down stairs.

"Coming." After catching up on a few more sentences, she picked her nose up from the electronic book stored on her phone. The blunette stepped down reaching the last step raising the sound of her clicking heels. "Lu?"

"Hmm?" Lucy jumped fumbling with the phone in her hands slamming it down on the counter assuming it was better than dropping it on the ground.

"Is something wrong?" The blunette approached the nervous blonde with a curious tone sparked by her friend's interesting behavior.

"N-No, are you ready to go?" Lucy grabbed her purse and keys rushing to get out.

* * *

"Lu…what's so interesting?" Levy crossed her arms over her chest as they walked down the street on the path to Fairy Tail. Lucy's suspicious behavior of checking her phone every few seconds added on to the earlier question.

Lucy sighed as she set her phone aside sliding it into her purse pocket. "I haven't heard from Natsu since Christmas…"

"Maybe he's waiting for you." Levy replied quickly as if she knew something.

"But…"

"Invite him over to Jellal's for the New Year's party! Pretty sure he'll come."

"B-But what would I say?"

"Just say that there's a party at Jellal's house and to come over. Maybe add in to marry you and be the father of your children. Oh and there's going to be lots of drinks and food!" Levy slyly turned her head while speaking before coming up to her glare.

"I think I'll cut some parts."

Levy giggled as she stepped inside holding the door open for her friend who was fidgeting with her phone once more. "Suit yourself."

* * *

"_**Jellal is having a party for New Year's, would you like to come?"**_

Lucy closed her inbox multiple times before coming to sending the message with one quick tap to the 'send' button. She set the pink cased device on the counter putting an immediate distance between her thoughts of rejection.

"Don't worry about it Lu!" Levy skipped before her worried friend. "He'll reply soon just wait and –"

The pair paused at her phone lighting up to an incoming message.

"Oh?" She tried to get on her tippy toes checking the name belonging to the message.

"Levy stop it!" Lucy lit up at Levy being right and leaving with a wink and a smile.

"_**Sure :)" **_

* * *

"Hey girls, the guests are almost here!" Erza peeked into the room giving the two fair warning to rush their final preparation for the party.

"Thank you Erza, we'll be out soon." The girls thanked her before rushing to add the final touch on their outfits.

"Lu, are you okay?" Levy looked straight into the mirror checking her reflection noting Lucy sighing.

"O-Oh yeah I'm fine." The blonde lifted her head sounding unconvincing.

"You look so cute Lu, he'll show up. Don't worry too much about it."

"Mhm. I sent him a text so hopefully he replies soon."

Levy gave a quick turn and a reassuring smile.

"So where's Gajeel? You're getting fairly dressed up for him." Lucy's brow raised curiously watching Levy nervously fumble flattening a once perfectly sculpted curl at the call of his name.

"N-Not for him specifically." The blunette bit her lip subconsciously taking peeks at the mirror making sure there was nothing on her black knee length dress. "It's just for the occasion," She maintained. "For everyone."

"Well someone I know in particular will be more than happy." The blonde giggled distracting herself with another topic.

"Lu!" Levy tried to lengthen her dress by tugging on the hem. She failed the action stopping only when a knock came to the door.

"Excuse me?" Levy's nephew opened the door slowly peaking in. "Gajeel is here for you Aunt Levy."

The petite blunette jumped slightly from his name. "I'll just go say hi." She became ridged walking past their two giggles. "You're coming along too." She took Lucy's hand dragging her out of the room til she found Gajeel.

"Hi Gajeel, I'm glad you could make it." A deep blush crept on her features while being caught in his tight embrace.

"Um Lev?" Lucy tried to break away from her friend's grip on her hand. "Levy…"

"O-Oh I'm sorry Lu." Levy let go after nervously holding onto her hand tighter.

"I won't be your third wheel." Lucy winked at Levy brining the new pink tone dusted on her cheeks.

"I-I…"

"Come on Shrimp, let's go get a drink." Gajeel took the lead to the kitchen with a nervous blunette behind.

"Hey, by the way, where's Natsu?"

Gajeel looked up giving an inquiring look from behind his drink. "Why? Are you trying to leave me for him?"

Levy giggled softly, "Oh that's funny. Natsu said that same joke a few weeks ago."

Gajeel 'tsked' crossing his arms as she continued to laugh. "He stole my material. But he's with his old man."

"Is that so?" Levy tapped her nails on the plastic red up she cradled in her hands. "I wonder why he didn't tell Lu…"

"My guess is as good as yours, he just said real quick that he was leaving."

* * *

"D-Dad no…"

"Go before you mom comes." Jellal lightly nudge his son towards Levy and Gajeel keeping a safe distance sweetly carrying on a conversation.

"But…" Rowan tried objecting but was directing towards the petite blunette walking up slowly up to her.

"Is something wrong?" Levy looked down at his slumped figure bouncing up to her call.

"Umm dad asked if you could put me to bed, it's bed time."

The blunette looked up to the ticking of the analog directing an hour past. "Oh no, it's actually really past your bed time. I'm sorry Gajeel, I'll be right back."

Gajeel nodded accepting taking care of her drink while she walked upstairs taking Lucy along.

* * *

"Here, let me get you another blanket." Levy took to the closet trying to reach up for the nearest chestnut blanket.

"Hey do you want to hear a story?"

"Sure!"

"Okay well there once was this short blunette who fell in love with a really mean looking man." Lucy began to make up a random entrance.

"Lu!"

"I didn't say it was you!" The blonde crossed her arms.

"It's aunt Levy isn't it?" The youngest blunette inquired with a soft whisper gaining Lucy's nod.

* * *

"5 minutes til midnight!" Erza called out to the roaring crowd as she hung on Jellal's arm.

Levy slowly closed the door behind her stepping out into the rowdy crowd once more.

"Levy, there you are!" The scarlet haired woman dragged the petite blunette out grasping her shoulders. "It's almost time!"

"Time? Time for what?"

"For midnight, now who are you going to kiss?"

"K-Kiss?" Levy's breathing hitched at the sudden proposition.

"Of course, it's good luck and a must tradition, how about Gajeel?"

"U-Um no, I don't think we're like that." Levy fidgeted with her fingers nervously trying to keep the new found tone away from her sight.

"It's just an innocent thing that could turn into something else." Erza gained a romance writer's gleam as she mentally paired the two.

"I don't know…" Levy clicked her heels together.

"Well good luck!" Erza gave her one last wink before abruptly rushing off to Jellal once more.

"Wait, Erza –"

"Oi shrimp." The blunette turned to Gajeel's calling and receiving the drink he handed to her.

"Oh, hi Gajeel." Levy spoke in a softened tone as she tucked a fallen curl behind her ear. "Thank you."

Gajeel mumbled a response while tapping his lips on the rim of the cup never truly committing to a swig. He felt a dryness in his throat that no liquid could quench in the moment. He looked over at Levy equally nervously hearing the minute countdown occur.

"Is there some special reason we're getting the death glare?" He questioned her advert on and off glare towards the taller blunette.

"O-Oh it's nothing." A smile was flashed that forcibly tugged on the corner of her lips. Levy continued her unconvincing looks while the last minute was called.

"Oi, you're not allowed this until you tell the truth." Gajeel snatched the cup of wine she had been nursing warming the liquid to an unsavory temperature in her hands.

"Hey give it back!" Levy pouted failing to take back custody.

"Not til you tell the truth." He began taking small sips from her glass.

"It's embarrassing." She halted further attempts turning to cover her glistening cheeks speaking beneath her breath.

"Spit it out."

"F-Fine! Jellal just doesn't want me to you know…receive a kiss." Levy fumbled at the last second specifically leaving his name out.

"Eh?" even in her mousy tone, he caught her problem while finding her problem focused on the two. "Is that so?"

"Mhm." Levy took the opportunity of Gajeel's distraction to snatch her drink back sipping on liquid courage trying to recover from the flustering admission.

* * *

"Jellal, please focus." Erza delicately laid her hand on his inked cheek.

The tall blunette mumbled a response before witnessing his sister on her tippy tones pecking Gajeel on the cheek.

"Don't, you know she's just doing it to get arise out of you." The scarlet haired woman giggled at his snickering reaction. "She'll always be a good girl but just let her loosen up for the time being." She pushed an azure lock away from his worrisome glare. "Trust me." She laid a lipstick stained kiss matching the hue on his cascading mark.

"I guess you're right this time." Jellal turned giving a chuckle to his concerns before behind halted by his fiancée's pout.

"This time?"

"All the time?" Jellal quickly corrected himself with a continued chuckle.

Erza gave a shake to her head putting his words to the side to follow to countdown beginning to occur in unison in the bustling crowd.

* * *

After the soft innocent kiss applied to his cheek, Levy turned to her brother giggling at his reaction. "You're right, it was fun." The blunette enjoyed loosening up from following her brother's 'unwritten rules' but well vocalized.

She didn't face Jellal but felt his eyes auburn eyes piercing with a rough glare. She gave her bright smile up to Gajeel as he gave her one back joining in her 'rebellion.'

Gajeel looked down at her soft cheerful grin that gave off radiating warmth. His breathing hitched at the small details of her smile, her eyes closed raising the apples of her cheeks highlighting the pale pink color dusting on her cheeks. The mixture of soft affection and alcohol set the tone.

Her eyes fluttered softly opened cautiously when he spoke no further words.

"Fun…yeah." He scratched the back of his head unable to tear his eyes away from her gaze. He took her heart shaped face cupping her chin in his hands. He caressed her face raising it gently as if she were the most delicate porcelain doll.

He nodded while brushing his thumbs lightly on her cheeks changing the tone of her skin for a brief second.

/

Lucy looked down at her phone one last time sighing at the empty inbox. She slid the electronic back in her pocket placing her concern away for the time being.

"Levy?" She looked around searching for the petite body of her friend in the crowd. After slightly wishing for a midnight kiss, she focused on a celebratory hug.

The countdown began ringing through her ears. '10...9...'

"Lev…" She nervously chewed on her lower lip turning the corner into the kitchen.

She paused gasping at the sight of a new lip locked couple. A sight of long obsidian hair covering the sight behind.

Lucy hid behind the wall peering over rubbing her eyes making sure she was seeing the image properly.

'3...2...1. Happy New Year's' the crowd cheered and Lucy turned away to fall into Mira's welcoming arms.

* * *

**a/n: yay gajevy ^-^ **


	23. Reasoning

**a/n: okay let's pretend that i didn't update for months...writers block **

**although I will update at least 2 more chapters this month as there will be a valentines day chapter actually on valentines day and not super late in the season like the others;; **

**catch up in case you forgot where the story ended:**

**\- new years party at jellal and erza's home. **

**Levy had a new years kiss with gajeel. Lucy was waiting for Natsu to show but didn't much to her dismay.**

**now enjoy~**

* * *

"Happy New Year's Lucy!" Mira cried out louder than the roaring crowd as she held her embrace on her friend.

"Happy New Year's Mira." The blonde tried to keep a smile that was slowly fading away bothered by her own problems occupying her mind.

"Is something wrong?" She tried to question the glee quickly leaving her bright face. The crowd continued their joy but Lucy appeared ready to be done with it completely.

"Come, we'll go find Levy and talk about it." The platinum haired woman looked around for a small head of azure hair.

"Levy? Oh no she's busy right now!" Lucy tried to deter away from allowing her to walk into that current situation. She grasped her friend's hand directing her towards the living room. An empty couch they sat on as the crowd migrated to continue celebrating around the television.

"So what's wrong?" Mira held her hands providing comfort to her. "Is it about a boy?" She gasped softly covering her mouth, teasing before noting the rosy tone beginning to dust on her cheeks to the assumption.

"He was supposed to be here but hasn't shown." Lucy pressed her nails on her exposed knees as her dress rode up to her seated position.

"Oh Lucy! Give me his number and I'll make him come."

"No no need! It's not like were even dating so I don't know why I'm disappointed, there's really no reason to be…" Lucy continued as her voice lowered when she realized he had no true obligation to follow through on his word.

"Of course you have a reason to be upset." Mira embraced the blonde. "Now when I find out who he is…" She muttered off clenching her first with a devilish gleam in her eye.

"T-Thank you Mira." Lucy inched back slightly from the new look in her once sweet eyes.

* * *

The crowd remained cheering well passed the minute of celebration after the New Year's count down. With everyone distracted on having a good time, they paid no attention to the couple left alone.

The gradual grasp that Levy had on his coat, she began to loosen once their lips slowly separated.

Gajeel's hand slowly moved from resting on her cheek as he caught his stolen breath. The flushed expression he admired on her face before a loud call of her name broke them apart.

"Levy!" Erza called out searching for the petite woman in the crowd.

"I-I'm in here Erza." She sheepishly called back creating a space between herself and Gajeel as Erza opened the kitchen door.

"Come here, Jellal wants you!" She entered slightly slurring her words from the rushing alcohol throughout her system. "You're coming too, you got that?" Her attitude quickly shifted as she glared Gajeel down grasping at his wrist jolting him forward.

"Just go with it." Levy whispered to a confused Gajeel being quickly forced out of the room.

* * *

"Natsu? Natsu…" Soft whispered attempted to wake the man currently in a deep sleep.

"Sleep…" The cherry blossom haired man tossed away in the small space that he laid on careful not to roll off of the edge. He continued to mumble beneath the layer of blankets warming his nap.

"Natsu come on. Your back is going to hurt if you stay on the couch for any longer." Lisanna huffed to his refusal to wake to her plea. A heavy sleeper he was, she had enough and tugged the printed blankets off of him.

"Please." The woman asked softly taking a different approach when he had no reaction.

"Five more minutes, need to go see Lucy…" He mumbled brushing her off for just a few more minutes.

"Lucy? Are you sure she'll want to see you at 2:45 am…" Lisanna looked down at her wrist watch as she questioned his confusing words.

"Yeah Luce…" Natsu continued before the words sunk in finally realizing the late hour. His eyes shot open in a panic as he jolted up from the couch. "What?" With his heart racing, he peaked over at the perched digital clock now a few minutes ahead from the previous time stated.

"Natsu what's wrong?" The silver haired woman took a step back from his sudden jolt giving her a slight scare.

"I need to go." Natsu spoke as he flipped around the blankets searching for his scarf before securing it around his neck.

"B-But it's freezing outside, are you sure you can't go once the sun rises?" Lisanna tried reasoning keeping his health in mind.

Natsu pushed his own concern out of his mind as it became occupied by a more important person. "Sorry I have to go, tell dad I'll be back if he wakes up." He rushed out without another word as he clutched his phone in his hand.

_**-Happy New Years!**_ He read the text sent from Lucy hours before remaining unread until now.

_**-Luce, are you still up?**_ He replied as soon as he could while standing in an inch of snow.

No response was given as he followed the directions given to Levy to her brother's house.

He waited for a brief moment clutching his phone that still gave no response from the blonde. Her usual replies, even so late, never came even when he reached the home in the directions.

Reaching the light amber colored home, it appeared at a null. Lights once beaming from the winds quickly shut down after black out curtains closed.

He grumbled shutting his fists tightly from being shut out.

* * *

"Hey Luce…" The cherry blossom haired man whispered as he stepped carefully through the window. Shutting the window behind, he entered into the seemingly empty room.

"Mhm." The sleeping blunette tossed in bed jumbled from the cold waft of air brought in by his entrance.

"Levy, please shut the window." A soft voice caught his attention entering the room stopping at the door frame.

Even full of sleep, Natsu immediately recognized the sweet voice confusing the person there for her.

"Luce?" He called out softy trying not to jolt her.

"Huh?" Lucy rubbed her eyes carefully to the voice calling out. "Levy?" She began to name before that nickname hit. '_Luce'_ she pictured his bright smile quickly flashing by beaming in her mind.

"Natsu?" A bright squeak she subconsciously added before lowering her voice from the excited tone it initially contained.

She rushed capturing his body in an embrace before he could reply. That spicy scent along with plush scarf against her cheek and she was certain he wasn't a dream.

Natsu remained still from her sudden embrace before happily accepting it taking her into his arms. Her body gave a shiver to the outside air passing through. He removed his scarf securing it around her neck covering more of her body.

"I-I'm sorry I was worried when you didn't reply." She whispered while holding on for a second before pulling away to catch his grin in the moonlight.

His smile dimmed from hearing he caused her even an inch of concern. "I…"

His explanation was suddenly stopped by her sudden yawn bringing down her mood.

"I can explain in the morning."

Lucy nodded accepting his response as sleep weighted her quickly down as the minutes passed out of her bed.

Without a second thought, she grasped his hand brining him to her make shift bed on the ground. Plush blankets the paid laid on as Natsu covered them careful to keep his hands to himself.

_-w-what …this seems right._ The blonde thought to herself as she slowly shut her eyes.

Natsu gulped from the close proximity she allowed as she quickly fell back into her nap. He watched her soft breathing before falling himself asleep.

* * *

"Levy…Lucy, are you two okay?" Erza stuck her head in the room checking up on the girls. Levy turned in her bed as Lucy laid next to a new body. She leaned in questioning the foreign presence with some caution. "Natsu…" A nerve in Erza's forehead bulged from the sight of the cherry blossom haired man in bed with Lucy. "No boys in the room." The scarlet haired woman took dominance in her home grasping Natsu the back of his scale shirt slowly taking him out of her bed.

"W-What?" Natsu mumbled as he slowly awoke while being dragged down stairs abruptly. "What's going on? Erza?" He looked up to the scarlet haired woman with a serious expression refusing to wash away after each step.

She continued dragging him down stairs ignoring his body thumping on each step. "No boys in bed, do you understand?" Erza bed down coming face to face with Natsu.

Natsu quickly nodded from the menacing woman laying down her rules.

"Good." Erza left him downstairs in the living room before she walked back upstairs to her fiancé.

"Hah, dumbass." Gajeel turned in his make shift bed scoffing at his quick cave to Erza.

* * *

"Mhm…" Lucy muttered as she slowly awoke. With a soft yawn, she brushed against the plush material around her neck. She rubbed her eyes to pull the material forward nothing a familiar scale pattern.

"Natsu?" Her suspicions were conformed when her phone lit up to the new text from the man.

_**-Sorry, had to go home. Can we talk later?**_

_**I'll pick you up :)**_

Lucy sighed as she received a reply from Natsu. She rolled in the pile of blankets she rested on. _'It wasn't a dream' _she held the spot over her chest trying to suppress her rapid beating heart.

_**Okay :)**_

"Levy?" The blonde sat up looking into an empty bed. Tossed around blankets, she knew Levy woke up in a rush.

"Lu? Come down stairs!" Levy called out calling her friend over.

Lucy made her way down stairs following the scent trails of freshly cooked pancakes drizzled with warm maple.

"You're up! Take a seat!" Levy hummed with a bright smile as she set a plate staked with two pancakes in front of her seated friend.

The blonde raised a brow questioning her bright attitude with just one look. One hundred questions she'd have to answer at home without Erza and Jellal hovering.

Although Lucy reframed from blunt questioning, didn't mean Erza would do the same.

"How was cuddling with Natsu?" Erza raised a scarlet brow as she sipped coffee from her mug.

"W-What?" Lucy inched back in her seat gazing at the shocked stares suddenly and attentively coming from Levy and Jellal.

She looked away from their expressions to face Levy's nephew seated beside her. Rowan dropped his fork unable to hold in his laughter any longer.

"That part was a dream!" Flushed face, she began to deny the bits of the night she remembered _'did I really?'_

"Lu!" The blunette dropped the pan she was currently cleaning to lean over the table trying to catch further word on it. "Tell us Lu!" She intently waited with a gleam in her eye for more information.

'_You owe me one._' Lucy thought to herself as she flashed a look knowing full well of her late night kiss.

"Don't' worry, I took care of him" Erza confidently cracked her knuckles.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy relentlessly apologized for Natsu suddenly sneaking in technically uninvited at that hour.

The scarlet haired woman paused reconsidering how her words could have come out as harsh and chastening. "Don't worry about it." Erza brought the teary eyed woman for a tight embrace to her bust. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Erza! You're going to make an amazing mother again!" Levy noted on her caring nature making her let go of Lucy quickie. Erza innocently sat straight with her hands at her lap as she gave a quick look towards her fiancé.

* * *

"Bye Jellal." Levy and Lucy waved at the male blunette driving off after he safely dropped the two off at their home.

They remained with a plastered smile slowly dropping to the vehicle's disappearance down the street.

"What was that?!" Without a second thought, the two friends turned to each other questioning each other's past actions.

"What did I do?" Lucy nervously took a step back into their home after unlocking their front door.

"So Natsu ended up showing up late when everyone was asleep?" Levy hummed adding in an inquiring smirk.

"H-He came by himself…" Lucy fumbled with her fingertips dancing around the subjecting trying to suppress the growing pink tone. "I didn't know but it's not as bad as you're making it sound." She paused for a moment. "But he said he'd call once I was home" A soft smile began to slowly appear.

"How sweet!" The blunette said as she placed her purse down on the nearest chair walking away in an attempt to avoid upcoming questioning.

"What about you?" Lucy turned the tables on her friend making her stop mid step. She walked up close inquiring as she leaned in.

"I-I don't know what you mean…" The blunette looked away muttering as her cheeks lit up.

"Oh you know, that ki-" Lucy's speech stopped before she could fully explain as her phone rang turning her attention.

"Sorry Lu! We'll talk about it later." The blunette found her opportunity of distraction and snaked away from further questions.

"Levy!" Lucy watched her friend rush up the stairs as she clutched her phone. "You owe me one."

"Frozen yogurt sound good?" Levy called back as her door shutting behind her could be heard.

Lucy shook her head before returning to her phone.

'_**Are you home?'**_

'_**Yes.'**_ Lucy quickly replied craving an immediate answer form him as she walked up stairs to set her stuff down. She figured he'd be another half an hour to her home. A quick shower and a change of clothes could be accomplished within that time frame.

'_**Finally, I've been waiting here forever.'**_

"W-What?!" Lucy immediately huffed dropping her bag in the process of opening her door slamming the wood against the wall.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times noting her room in place and void of said body. The slight upset protruding from her bed gave her a quick clue on where she should look.

With a pencil in hand, she began poking the abses waiting for a movement or a cry to quit.

"Eh? What are you doing weirdo?" Natsu slid open her window located right above her bed watching her strange behavior for a moment before speaking up.

Lucy paused looking between the mass in her bed and his body sitting at the window ledge wearing a confused look. She retracted her hand standing up straight tossing the pencil away in the process. "You said you were here! Don't scare me like that!"

"Alright fine." He huffed while taking a seat on her bed getting in the pile of blankets which she poked. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah, I just want to change my shirt first." She tugged at the spare shirt Erza allowed her to comfortably relax in.

"Go ahead." Natsu laid back in bed finding a comfortable spot before the thought struck him brining a rosy tone to his cheeks.

"Get out!" Lucy cried when he insisted on staying.

Natsu stood quickly jolting up to her demand as he rushed out of the door. "Worse than Erza." He mumbled while making his leave.

"What was that?" She turned giving him one last glare.

"Nothing!" Natsu didn't turn only jolted down stairs.

* * *

Natsu took a seat down stairs waiting for Lucy to appear. He turned towards the stair well periodically hoping his blush was once gone once he faced her. Tapping feet on the ground, he missed Lucy coming down.

"Are you okay?" She leaned down observing his quiet and fidgety actions. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

Natsu stood brushing off her words. "Nah, takes more to scare me." He spoke confidently not taking her cries to heart.

"I guess so." Lucy giggled softly while holding his folded scarf draping down her arm. "Here, it's cold outside." She offered the material back to him.

"No you ke—" Natsu began before noting her own pink scarf around her neck. He nodded as she pointed towards her scarf adding in a sweet laugh and thanks for his consideration.

"Levy, I'll be back in a bit." Lucy called out as she closed the front door behind her walking out with Natsu.

Puddles form last night's melting snow added sloshing water as the pair walked through them. Nerves from being alone together kept them silent as Lucy followed his lead.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned when she began to walk past the door to the coffee shop that he held open for her.

"O-Oh sorry." She quickly back tracked entering into the quaint shop.

Small handmade wooden tables set up for their seating as Natsu left off for their orders. Lucy found seating for the two by the window. She tapped her feet on the ground watching him stand in line waiting for their order.

-_**Levy**_! Lucy quickly jolted a note to her friend as she nervously waited trying to control her visual signs of nerves. _**–I need your help, respond!**_

-_**You'll be okay!**_ Levy added in her friendly insight.

-_**But what if I say something wrong?**_ Lucy typed up without getting a response.

She sighed placing her phone back into her pocket as Natsu placed a warm polka dot mug before her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned her sudden jump by placing a hand on her forehead testing her temperature.

"Uh oh…" Her cheeks flushed with affection while watching a grin on his face. "I'm fine." She cradled the steaming up watching the waves of chocolate move to her fingertips tapping.

She looked up ready to speak before cringing at the sight. "Are you sure you don't want to wait?" She continued watching him drink his piping hot coffee.

"It's better this way." He continued taking sips adding onto the dancing around the topic.

A few seconds they allowed of further silence full of avoiding eye contact.

"So I'm sorry I didn't show up." Natsu first spoke up as he ran his hand thought his hair breaking up some spikes.

An extra beat to her heart jolted her form his first approach apology. "Oh...well….That's okay." She tried not rush and lay out her disappointment from his missing his presence.

"I don't feel so good since I promised, just dad was sick and all." His voice lowered revealing his distraction for the night.

All other thoughts left her mind as she focused on questioning something more important. "Is he okay?"

"We've got most tests but hoping the tumor is just benign." Natsu began to have a crack in his voice as Lucy laid her hand on his.

"They met eye to eye in a comforting gaze aided by her sweet smile. The rosy tone on the apples of her cheeks lit up.

"He'll be okay and anything you need just ask. What are friend's for anyways?"

* * *

**note: 'benign' = non-cancerous **


	24. Indirect kiss

**a/n: ugh this was late again T-T **

**\- if anyone follows me on tumblr, I said that I had pneumonia all this month which made me super ill but I got a lot of writing done! so just editing needs to be done on the next few chapters~ **

* * *

**also this first part is a flash back to Gajeel's side after the party! I just wanted to give him a bit more in the story, sorry if it confuses some of ya'll! **

* * *

"Oi, look around and make sure everything is clear. Also clean up your mess." Gajeel barked at Natsu as they entered into their joint studio early in the morning.

The typical mess of scattered navy mats and caged helmets littered the floor raising a hazard issue but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah sure…" Natsu spoke with no urgency as he centered himself in the studio paying more attention to his phone. He had been busy clicking away awaiting for Lucy to reply only showing a sense of happiness when she did.

Gajeel grunted towards his typical notion of not doing what he needed to do. In order to avoid a head ache, he locked himself into his office to gather the necessary paper work. He dropped himself into his dust covered chair ignoring the newest pain appearing in the air around him.

In the moment alone, he had the opportunity to think back on how quickly the past few hours ran and how much had occurred.

'_Just go with it.' Levy nervously cracked a smile while she was dragged out of the kitchen with Gajeel._

_Gajeel reluctantly followed the scarlet haired woman's angry and drunken command. His mind flooded further as Erza presented with two drinks which clouded his memory. Bits and pieces of Levy's smile came to mind as he tried to recall what truly happened._

_No other memory had the time to form jumping him to the early morning. _

_With a banging nerve in his forehead, he opened his eyes slowly coming to. He noted the unfamiliar beige walls before turning in his make shift bed on the ground. "O-Oh right." He rubbed his head before pushing Natsu aside who had migrated much too close in his slumber. _

"_Oh you're up!" Erza clapped her hands to the first body awake and alive from multiple drinks. She had a cheerful smile that spoke nothing of the raging side she showed just a few hours before._

_He pushed aside the printed blanket covering his body before noting a soft yawn coming down stairs. _

_Levy rubbed her eyes taking a second to fully wake and adjust to her environment as she tried her best not to tumble down each step. Even with her hair deshelled and a strap slipped off her shoulder, she still caused an extra beat to his heart. _

_They made brief eye contact as she quickly adjusted herself with a groggy smile planted on her face directed towards him._

"_Levy perfect! You can help!" Erza dragged the blunette off to help her in the kitchen._

_Once Levy left his sight, he turned focus on his beeping phone. "Great." He grumbled as he kicked Natsu. "Wake up flame brain." _

_He made brief eye contact with Levy before departing._

He ignored the proper paper work to storm out of his office unable to shake the thought of her away.

Gajeel tossed his keys in the air ready to depart from his office locking up leaving the nuisance for another day. He reached the lock on the door before his phone rang once more to a notification.

"Levy…" He focused on his phone to the unique name popping up.

His eye twitched to the message he had read. An error he knew she committed but decided to pursue a teasing path.

"Oi Natsu, we're leaving." He looked around finding an open front door speaking to his quick departure.

* * *

"Sorry Lu, we'll talk about it later!" Levy rushed upstairs running away despite her friend calling out to her. She closed the door as quickly as possible shutting out further questioning. She breathed a sigh of relief unable to come to terms with last night herself.

"_Just to make Jellal mad right?"_ The blunette persisted on repeating to herself as she touched her bare lips; they felt lonely, craving a surprisingly soft and gentle touch. "But he went along with it." She mumbled as memories of their lip lock persisted.

"N-No…" She covered her flushed face to the burning image. She walked slowly to her bed falling into the plush blankets trying to further hide. "What if he doesn't even remember?" She mumbled to herself.

The sound of an incoming text message turned her focus onto a new couple budding.

'_**Just tell him that you love him!' **_Levy sent her final message to the panicked Lucy flooding her inbox.

'_**Oi who do I love? Flame brain just ain't my type.' **_

The blunette blinked at the message confused as to why Lucy would say such a thing. She turned flushed face when she saw that she had sent the message to the wrong person. Gajeel or 'jerk' of all people she had to accidentally send it to.

'_**I'm so sorry, that's wasn't meant for you.'**_ Levy replied as quickly as her shaking hands would allow her to.

'_**Now you don't want to talk to me?'**_

The blunette nearly dropped her phone to his response as the colorization of her cheeks continued. She tapped on the blank message bar as if the perfect response would write itself.

'_**Gi hi.'**_

A second message appeared solidifying his teasing to her mistake.

Two could play that game.

'_**Of course I didn't, it really was an accident.**_' She sat straight up in her bed as she confidently typed back adding to their virtual tussle.

'_**Then you wouldn't want to go to lunch somewhere shrimp?'**_

She huffed at his use of his nickname for her.

'_**Definitely not, I don't want to see you next week.'**_

'_**Then I won't see you after work at around 5.'**_

'_**No you won't'**_

'_**See you never (shrimp emoji)'**_

The blunette held back a final response to clutch her phone to her chest. "Is that a date with Gajeel?" She questioned herself as she cupped her erupting cheeks falling weakly back into her sheets for the night.

* * *

"Lu? Are you home?" Levy peered over the couch to the sound of the front door shutting behind a body entering. A detraction from her phone was more than welcome at the moment. For the past few hours, she went back and forth on what she should text back. Unable to come up with something, she stared at her phone left a safe distance a few feet from her. She continued to question whether or not he was serious or if he was just teasing as she felt. Nibbled nails showed her anxious attitude to the subject.

"Have you just been sitting there?" Lucy set aside her purse coming up to her friend's head nodding at her question.

"H-How was it? Did he finally say why he didn't come?" Levy tried to keep the conversation on her friend wanting to deal with her situation instead.

The blonde nodded to receiving a sufficient answer from Natsu. "I feel so bad for him," she sighed. "Maybe I'll make him something." She thought about his situation for a brief moment remembering the sadness on his face.

The blunette quietly nodded not poking further. Lucy remained quiet on the subject glancing over to her friend every few seconds.

"Now tell me everything." Lucy reached over holding her wrists keeping her still. She grew a gleam in her eyes holding her friend hostage as she wanted details on her and Gajeel.

Levy nervously tried to look around for an escape but failed to find one. She sight realizing it was the perfect opportunity to vent.

* * *

'_**I won't see you soon'**_

'_**See yah never shrimp,'**_

Levy and Gajeel continued their back and forth messages of not so subtly brushing each other off. Their messages ran well into the next week until the day before they had planned.

'_**Won't see you tomorrow.'**_

'_**I'm not looking forward to it.'**_

Levy blushed at his statement more than ready to see him the next day.

"Who are you not looking forward to seeing Lev?" Lucy questioned with a giggle as she spied on her friends conversation by peeking over her shoulder.

For the past few days, Lucy had convinced her that was his way on asking her out. Her word had been proven true as he continued to instigate the teasing.

Chills ran down the blunette' spine as she was caught in the middle of a text. She slammed her phone down tucking it between the sheets and the heavy text book that she had been neglecting. "No one." Levy flat out fibbed with a soft grin.

"Fine, just concentrate and help me with question six." Lucy seemingly gave up on her questioning with a sigh returning to her work.

"O-Oh okay…" Levy relaxed from being so tense to help her friend with their joint work. She abandoned her smothered phone for a minute allowing Lucy the perfect moment to approach when distracted.

"What did you get for -" Lucy began to question in order to distract as she pounced over her friend to stanch the phone hidden beneath.

"Lu!" Levy cried as her friend took control of her phone.

"I just need to see something really quickly!" Lucy tried to unlock the phone before being stopped by Levy's hands. "Levy no!" Lucy started to cry out between her sudden fit of laughter caused by her friends tickling to her abdomen.

"This is my only choice!" Levy continued attacking at her friend's weak spots until she finally let go of the device. "Sorry Lu!" Levy took back her phone before jumping out of her bed.

The blunette rushed off to her room as she clutched her phone tightly to her chest. A built up sigh she let out trying to calm her rapid beating heart. The vibrating of her phone turned her attention back to the device lighting up to a new message from a heart racing name. She opened it to nothing but a shrimp emoji filling the message bubble. Her cheeks puffed as she shook her head to what he had to say.

* * *

"Levy? Are you going on your date already?" Lucy turned to her friend clicking down stairs with some urgency in her steps.

Levy's steps immediately stopped to the key word. "N-No I'm not!" she huffed as she held onto the ruby strap hanging off of her shoulder. "I have to go." She started to turn before being stopped by a tug to her purse.

"You look great Lev." Lucy smiled at her friend offering necessary reassurance. "Just one second." She bent down fastening the buckles on her boots. Minor details she seemed to forget in the mists of her over whelming nerves.

"Thank you Lu." Levy smiled thanking her with appreciation for her help.

* * *

Levy tapped her feet on the cement ground as she waited for Gajeel at the local park. The wooden bench provided her seating as she looked around for any sign. They arranged their meet up location days before and even though he pitched a location near his job, it still had her worried that he wouldn't actually show.

She noted the digital numbers on her phone changing without a body present. _'Five more minutes.' _She told herself to wait a moment more hoping he wouldn't be too long.

Noting the allotted time passed, she stood up with her head lowered in defeat adding in a soft sight. She was more than ready to leave from the embarrassing moment of being stood up.

'_**Text him! Or I will!' –Lucy**_

'_**I shouldn't, I'm coming home.' **_Levy held her head down texting her friend of the current situation.

"Oooww!" The blunette took a few more steps before crashing into a wall like body effectively closing off her escape.

"Don't get so worked up shrimp."

Levy looked up to the familiar voice as she rubbed her head dulling the pain. "G-Gajeel…" Her voice cracked to his presence showing up at the perfect time.

He was still dressed in his usual work attire. His dark gray sweatpants hung loosely off of his hips held on by only a thin drawstring pressing the fabric to his body. A white muscle shirt covered his chest after he tossed off his olive shirt hanging it over his shoulder.

The rush he took to get there she didn't see. His three pm class ran a bit late as he couldn't shake off the clingers quickly enough.

"Ouch, I should be the only one complainin', is your head made of iron or somethin'?" He pretended an injury by rubbing the center of his chest on where her forehead made contact with.

She huffed jumping on her tippy toes to tap on his forehead. "Like you're one to talk." She gave a soft giggle brightening up the frown that was beginning to form to his absence.

"Oi, sorry I was running late, a lot of people at work." He began to explain his delay.

"O-Oh no it's fine." She shook her head while breathing a mental sigh of relief to his valid reasoning. She smiled noting that her concern was all built up in her head.

"Y-You ready to go?" He turned from her blush inducing smile as he raked a hand though his mane breaking up a few spikes.

"Yeah I am." Levy slipped her phone back into her purse to walk besides the massive man without an electronic distraction.

She kept her hands close to her purse holding onto a security blanket as they walked in sudden silence. The past few days they both ignored the topic of their intimate moment. Conversation flowed easily into typical teasing which felt more natural.

A virtual distance was do able but physical proximity was a new feeling. They continued to walk together holding a few inches of distance. Every few seconds she gave a right turn giving him a second look over.

A long day at work had him exhausted as he stretched an arm over his shoulder as he walked. She noted his sculpted biceps free from cotton restraint. The blood rushing throughout her cheeks brought her head back down to counting the cement cracks they passed.

Gajeel let out a groan as he stretched out to unwind from a long day. He noted wandering eyes besides him burring every few seconds. He stretched a bit longer giving her something more to look at.

He turned attempting to catch her gaze seen his peripheral but she already turned at the perfect moment to avoid being caught.

Her stand offish eyes gave him the opportunity to scope her out. In his rush, he only caught her signature blue locks tied up in a maroon headband. To match, she wore a black dress slowly riding up allowing further peeks to her legs. They were a dangerous thought to have in public. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to take a deep breath and compose himself. He chose to listen the heels of her boots clicking to each step.

After a few steps, Levy attempted to sneak just a bit close to him carefully brushing her arm against his. "Oh sorry." She quickly spoke up trying to appear as innocently as possible.

"It's okay." He gave his reply tensing up from her touch. He turned to question her expression but only noted the top of her head. He tried not to outright laugh at her stature near him. She just reach his shoulders with the aid of her shoes. The thought of how much he had to bend down in order to properly kiss her. He now turned from the thought trying to shake off the thought.

"Gajeel?" Levy stopped in her tracks questioning his zoned out face. "I'm sorry but where are we going?" She questioned catching his attention once more making him look around catching his bearings.

"Uh yeah…" He started mumbling, "It's right here." He pointed across the street to a small corner building announcing pizza on the sign. "Let's go." Without a second thought, Gajeel took her hand escorting her across the way making sure she safely made it.

The blunette nodded ready to step forward on her own but was surprised when he took her hand. She let out a surprised shocked squeak to his initial action before trying to relax.

Her delicate and slim fingers laced into his cupping his large calloused hand. She looked up to him trying to make sure his face didn't shift sour to her tighter grasp. She brushed the loose curl from her face to keep her cool while entering hand in hand.

"Miriam! One table for the happy couple!" The man peering from the kitchen yelled out to his wife manning the front of the restaurant.

The standing couple turned to each other before ripping their hands apart safely to their sides at the intimate word.

They were escorted to their own table taking a seat at the checkered table cloth.

"Here you go, I'll be back shortly." The kind older woman dropped off their check out menu allowing them to customize their own meal.

Levy looked over the menu taking the provided pen to the toppings desired. She didn't think too long about it as she already knew what she loved on pizza.

Gajeel looked over to her checking off the vegetables making him snicker to the idea.

"What?" Levy looked up to his sound of disapproval.

"Oi what's the word for wrong?" He scoffed at himself trying to remember. "Who knows but it's wrong for pineapple to be on pizza."

"Sacrilege?" She knew the word his was trying to use and was taken aback by it.

"Yah, it's just wrong."

"We'll see about that." Levy defended her choices as she shipped from her water cup. The blunette tapped on the counter fidgeting with what to say at the moment.

Gajeel gazed over before an alert to his phone dragged his mind away from his current speech pattern. "Oi, I'll be right back." He came up off of his seat leaving Levy behind.

"O-Oh okay."

One thing his mother nagged him about was using his phone at the table. He'd brush her off but in the moment, didn't want to appear rude to Levy choosing to excuse himself.

Gajeel grumbled as he made his way towards the back following the sign pointing out 'restroom.' He dug into his pocket slumping out his phone to check his messages.

'_**From Laxus: Have fun on your date bro. don't come home too late.'**_

Gajeel could practically hear his childhood friend's sarcastic voice as he read each word. He cursed the only person who could have told him – Natsu."

'_**At least someone agrees to be with me.' **_He tried to give a snarky reply getting him off of his back.

'_**Way ahead of you.'**_ Laxus attached a picture of his off and on again girlfriend, Cana, pressed proactively against his shirtless torso as she gave the middle finger of to the camera.

Gajeel cringed at the image before shutting off his phone before anything more graphic could ruin his night.

He turned back to Levy after a few minutes watching her from a far. She had her back turned and seemed to be diligently working on something.

"Oi shrimp, what are you—" He turned the corner chucking at her diligently coloring one of the page provided but intended for kids.

Levy looked up showing minor embarrassment on her cheeks as he reacted to her activity. "There's no age limit for coloring just so you know. " She pointed her black crayon at him before continuing to carefully color the onyx cat on the page.

"It's like I'm on a date with kid." He remarked as he reached over her getting a sheet and some crayons for himself.

"Date?" Levy muttered to herself as she ran out of the line as she was caught off guard remaining flustered to the word.

"You say something shrimp?" Gajeel looked over at Levy scrambling to recover.

"N-Nothin'" Levy gave a half convincing smile at him before returning to finish her coloring trying to erase the black mark she accidently drew.

He tried looking over every few seconds to see her progress but she denied him each time.

"Hold on." She muttered before presenting her work. "It's Lily." Levy raised her modified black cat up with a drawn in scar. In bubble letters, she wrote in his name 'Lily' with a heart over the 'I.'

"Lemme see…" Gajeel took her picture for a closer inspection. "Huh, kinda does look like Lil'"

Levy took the opportunity to take Gajeel's drawing as he hid it from her all this time.

"O-Oi, I'm not close to being done!" He tried taking it back but it was too late as Levy already saw it.

"That's so cute!" The blunette squeaked as she smiled at the coloring of a teddy bear.

"It was the last one." Gajeel maintained his stance as he took back his coloring just in time for their slices to be set before them.

Gajeel set aside both of their drawings to focus on their food.

The blunette wasted no time in picking up her slice topped with pineapple chunks and mushrooms.

He took his meat lovers slice before snorting at her. "Who taught you to eat like that?"

"Hmm?" Levy looked up mid bite to his question. She finished chewing and wiped her mouth before answering.

"It was the only way Jellal could get me to eat fruits and vegetables when I was younger." She giggled to the thought of her childhood. "That probably wasn't the best idea thinking back on it." She tapped on her cheek.

"Makes sense now why you didn't grow." He quickly answered.

"Hey!" Levy lightly kicked him underneath the table to his rude remark.

"Oi, I don't want to play footsies." He purposefully said rather loudly provoking a pink tint on her cheeks.

"I didn't want to." Flustered, she continued to nibble on her pizza slightly slumping in her seat from the few stares that were given.

"So Jellal…" Gajeel found his opportunity to possibly bring up the subject of the kiss.

"He really did try his best at taking care of me when mom was gone." She continued to reminisce.

Gajeel nodded listening to her giving her the opportunity.

"Then Lucy came to live with us for a few months when her dad would leave her alone so he's pretty protective over her too. I hope Natsu doesn't do anything or else he'll have to deal with Jellal." She giggled knowing Lucy also had an honorary protective older brother.

"Flame brain?" Gajeel raised a studded brow to his friend being mentioned.

"Oh no, I've said too much." Levy covered her mouth before giggling at how unaware he was. "Here, try some." She offered a slice of her pineapple pizza in order to change the subject.

"I don't need to be—" Gajeel began to object to being fed like a child. Her bright smile changed his mind refusing to reject her.

He took a reluctant bite to the fruit before accepting its taste.

"Not so bad." He shrugged it off before continuing to eat the fruit despite his initial anger towards the thought.

The blunette smiled as he didn't further fight her on the subject.

They continued to eat in silence for a brief moment before the blunette broke it.

"I wish you would have stayed…" Levy began an attempt to speak of the night slowly testing the waters of what he remembered.

"Huh?" Oblivious Gajeel, he needed more of a hint.

"O-Oh New Years, Erza made a large breakfast that you would have liked." The blunette quickly made something up. She couldn't get the words out that she yearned to be with him for a longer amount of time.

"Oh yeah sorry about that shrimp. Got an alert from the security company for the studio." He spoke before taking a swig of his drink.

"Oh no, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, false alarm. Even if there was someone, I could take them on." He cracked his knuckles.

"Of course you could." Levy giggled.

* * *

"Ready?" Gajeel held open the door for Levy to exit the shop.

The two decided to continue their night in the park across the way from where they started.

Gajeel felt an itch to hold her hand escorting her back across the way. _'Just hold her hand.'_ The thought of Juvia popped into his mind causing him to subconsciously grumble at the petite woman.

"It's okay, you don't have to." She tried to pull back noting some hesitation in his face. She reassured him that it was okay adding in a smile not taking his rejection to heart.

"It's fine." He kept his hold on her keeping the rosy hue on the apples of his cheeks. He appreciated the height difference as she couldn't see it.

Levy sharply swallowed to his refusal to let go of her hand. They tensed up slightly from the silence creeping between the two. Even with clammy hands, they could feel each other's heart beat increasing.

They avoided eye contact with each step looking at anywhere but each other. Late night families set up picnics enjoying their time together creating a lighter vibe.

Levy smiled to the sight finally relaxing to his hand.

They continued walking before a specific stand came into sight beneath a street light. She gave a soft subconscious grasp to the colorful line of flavored syrup for the snow cones on sale.

As she drooled over the shaved ice, she didn't realize Gajeel letting go of her hand to approach the stand. He ordered two before allowing Levy to pick out her color not focusing on flavor.

"Thank you." Levy smiled as she held her orange snow cone.

Gajeel held his blue one as they walked together down the designated path.

"Would you like some?" Levy looked up asking before taking another orange bite making a dent in the cone.

"What?" Gajeel quickly swallowed the chunk of ice brining in a sudden head pain to the action. He focused on her cone and part missing that made contact with her lips, _indirect kiss? _Juvia's love sick words were becoming more prominent.

The blunette blinked unaware of his internal battle while watching his face shift in confliction. She reached up on her tippy toes taking a bite from his not feeling the same way about indirect kissing. She gave a soft giggle to his shocked reaction that he wore for a brief moment.

Gajeel smirked changing his attitude to take her cone and finally a large bite from it.

* * *

The two continued for a short distance towards Levy's home. Even though she insisted on making it back alone as not to in convince him, he refused to budge making sure she made it home safely.

"W-What now?" She questioned herself as her legs robotically marched up the steps to her front door.

'_Make sure to kiss her when you take her home!' _Juvia's lines persisted on appearing in his mind. Although these resonated more even if he didn't want to hear them.

She could feel her heart beating in her throat threatening to beat out to the passing moments of silence. Her stomach churned to the racing thought of possible actions making her neglect the melting snow cone held in her hands.

"Thank you." Levy managed to squeak out as she took the final step up before stopping at her closed door to face Gajeel. She blinked a few times noting their height difference more evident. Even with the aid of the cement steps, Gajeel remained the taller party with Levy just a few inches below him.

She waited for his snippy comment prepared for it but he shied away as she looked towards him. '_s-so cute.' _The blunette thought to herself as she caught the sight.

"What's that look?" Gajeel questioned her gleaming eyes.

"I-It's nothing." She tried to shut off her excitement.

"So…" Gajeel started to speak before the front door knob rattled catching their attention towards the wooden barrier.

The two turned to the door suddenly opening it revealing a surprised Lucy. "O-Oh I'm sorry!" The blonde stood at the front door holding the bag of trash she intended on tossing out. She walked out on the two unintentionally hoping ow she didn't potentially ruin anything. "Oh snow cones!" She excitingly took the orange one from Levy's hand before turning back inside leaving the two outside.

The pair blinked at each other before chuckling to Lucy taking the cone.

"Good night." Levy caught him off guard by placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. She cupped his bone structure leaning his face in awfully close. She took to giving him a peck ono the cheek with their lips making minor contact. "Bye." She quickly shut the door behind her after rapidly making her way inside.

Gajeel stopped allowing her to control him for the moment leaving him dumbfounded as she an inside. The slamming of the door snapped him out of his confusion. "Shrim—" He began to call out before realizing that her figure was gone leaving him alone for the night.

* * *

**a/n: this was such a pain to edit ._. so if there's any spelling errors (who am I kidding, there's a ton) ignore them please! I'll eventually do a re-write on my tumblr once this is over and fix everything :3**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: I thought I posted this days ago...oops :/**

**also i ran out of title names so i'm leaving this as '25' until i can think of one...or if someone wants to save me the head ache and pitch one that would be amazinggggg**

* * *

"Levy? What's wrong?" Lucy appeared from the kitchen removing her pink buds from her ears. Even with music in her head, she could hear the front door slam shut with urgency. She noted her friend with her back against the door as to hold it shut from a possible unseen intruder.

"W-What?" Levy looked up to her friend questioning giving her a strange look as she had her mouth covered.

"Are you okay?" With some urgency, Lucy rushed over to give Levy a safety look over up and down checking if her vitals were okay.

"Lu! I missed!" A deep rush of red flooded her cheeks further glistening as her friend gave her a confused look to the statement. "I might have tried to kiss him and it went very wrong…" She fidgeted with her fingers before Lucy grasped her shoulders giving her a slight shake with excitement.

"Levy!" Lucy tried her best to remain serious but let out a held in chuckle to the situation.

"W-Why are you laughing?" The blunette questioned as she looked at her friend with wandering eyes.

"I'm sorry but it's just a bit funny." She backed away brushing the tear out of her eye catching Levy with a mortified looked drawn on her face.

"Sorry!" Lucy tried her best to appear supportive. "What did he do?"

"N-Nothing, I just ran inside." Levy's voice cracked with embarrassment as she looked down breaking eye contact.

"Oh?" Lucy turned to the front door jumping on her tippy toes to a new found curiosity.

"What are you doing?" The blunette turned quickly fearing that she'd open the door dragging him inside in the process.

"Just looking out, he still might be here." She continued to look thought the peep hole giving a soft gasp at the sight.

"W-What was that for?" Levy took her gasp as something more serious making her heart race. She tried to get a look unable to own her own due to her height.

"Here." Lucy rushed over to her friend wrapping her arms around her curvaceous hips trying to raise her partially finding difficulty with it.

"Lucy stop!" Levy cried out to the sudden and rocky lift. She laughed to the new squeeze on her abdomen dragging her dress up. Lucy's unstable grasp dragged her to bang on the door making too much noise to the outside world.

"Just do it!" Lucy held her up the best she could trying to hold in her laugher to the situation.

Levy peered thought catching Gajeel's white tee for a brief second before turning the corner from her line of sight.

Lucy set her friend down as she let out a sigh. "Oh Lu, what am I going to do?" The blunette looked up at her begging for answers.

* * *

"_What are friends for?"_ Lucy's words repeated in Natsu's mind breaking his focus from his lunch spread out on the table before him _"What are friends for?"_ His eye twitched to the thought that refused to leave slowly haunting him.

"Friends?" He internally groaned as he slumped in his chair banging his head besides his food in defeat.

"_She just sees me as a friend."_ He repeated to herself before vocalizing his frustration with a loud scream once the words sunk in.

For the past few days he had been running over her words non-stop. The friendly gesture, he took each word literal.

"Can you stop making so much noise?" Gray groaned to the pain staking sound as he entered the back break room plugging his ears. He noted his friend with a sour look on his face but decided to poke at him furthering his bad time.

"Shut up stripper." Natsu retorted sitting back up in his seat as he took an unwelcomed seat beside him.

Gray continued to laugh before snorting at him to his given nickname. "Say that again." He continued to test his friend who lunged forward at him more than ready to start a fight.

"Oi, you ready?" Gajeel entered in the middle of their squabble. He turned away choosing to ignore the two instead of separating them with convern. "Hurry up and put on some clothes. You're not coming in my car like that." Gajeel yelled out hearing Gray scream to the loss of his clothing once again.

* * *

"Levy? Come on, you're going to be late. Lev? I know you can hear me." Lucy grew impatient as she tried to wake her friend by calling out to her. That never worked before so drastic times called for drastic measures. She tried shaking her petite body back and forth pulling away her blanket in the process leaving her cold and in the fetal position.

"Lu? Five more minutes…" The blunette mumbled half asleep as she tossed over in her bed rejecting her friend's help early in the morning. A late night dragged into the wee hours cemented her into her bed.

Lucy sighed to her refusal, "Sorry to do this to you Lev but here's Jellal…"

"Jellal?" Levy quickly sat up as her eyes jolted open to the prospect of her brother being present before her. A blurry tall figure she expected as her eyes adjusted but a metal hunk was instead pressed to her ear.

Lucy took Levy's phone with Jellal on the other line trying to hold back from fuming from his sister not picking up after multiple attempts to reach her.

_-'Levy? Did you forget that you have work?' He sighed, 'Please just hurry I need you to come and help me.'_ He quickly hung up not allowing her to reply.

Levy sat up rubbing her eyes to the rude awakening.

"Sorry Lev but your phone wouldn't stop ringing, honestly how you manage to sleep though that is beyond me." Lucy shook her head to her friend's deep sleep. "Anyways, I laid out your clothes so please hurry." She left allowing Levy to get dressed.

Lucy slipped down stairs already dressed to rush around the kitchen finishing packing up her work. She turned to the soft clicking coming from the stairs catching her attention. "Oh you look so cute." She gasped at her friend coming down stairs half asleep in her black and white Lolita outfit.

Levy finished securing her azure locks in the head band as she noted Lucy's current scurry. Multiple large bowls contained spilled unused batter as flour dusted the table. "What are you doing Lu?"

"Oh, I just baked something for Natsu…" She watched as a bright light lit up before continuing," "…and his dad. I'll take it after work. Now let's go before Jellal yells at me."

* * *

"Good morning!" Mira had an extra dose of cheer in her greeting as the two girls entered for their early morning shift.

"Good mor—" The girls began to call back out before noting the changed décor inside of the café. The once rustic theme shifted clearly into a flush of pastels. Hardwood tables were covered in pink table cloths matching the hanging hearts.

The blunette looked around catching an out of place hint of blue in the mix. "Jellal?" She was taken aback by his presence. He was in finances and rarely made a personal appearance allowing few from Fairy Tail to see him.

"Did you forget what I told you?" He stood from his seat approaching his shyly nodding sister. His disappointing sigh brought some fear into her face before he gave her a reassuring smile cleaning up his approach. "Come on." He placed his hand on top of matching azure locks ruffling some spikes up.

"Hey!" Levy cried out as he messed up her band misplacing it off of her head.

"And cover up." His brotherly defenses brought him to point out her appropriately sized skirt wishing it to be down to the floor.

"How cute are those two?" Mira smiled at the two blunette's sinking into the back room.

"Adorable." The blonde giggled as she took a set on the counter before looking around fully taking in the newly decorated environment. She admired what had to be hours of work. "Wow, you really go all out."

"I love Valentine's Day, I celebrate it all month." The platinum haired barmaid laid her chin in her hands swooning to the thought of love. "You never know what could happen." She gave a soft wink towards Lucy having a new hope for her.

The blonde developed a soft pink tone on her cheeks when the subject was brought up. She clutched the container having someone quickly jumping to mind.

"Oh! I'm not so sure if you know but we always hold a Valentine's Day party! Make sure you bring your mystery man." She gave a sweet smile ready to find out his identity. "So I can talk to him." She gained a devilish gleam in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles ready to punish for Lucy's pain.

Lucy gulped to now being concerned over Natsu's safety, "S-Sorry but I should get to work." She tried to rush off before Mira could get any other idea.

* * *

'_Valentine's day party?'_ Lucy thought about it as she worked cleaning the tables, she thought of only Natsu and how to ask him.

Becoming flustered to her own thoughts, she fumbled when reaching for the water cups on the table.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mira came over with her own tray helping her friend in what appeared to be her struggle.

"I'm okay." Lucy smiled at her friend as she pushed a blonde lock behind her ear.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out to the body entering and triggering the front door bell. She quickly came down from her excited high that his presence turning the happiness into an intimate snuggle.

"Huh?" The girls turned to the busty blunette rushing at record breaking speed to her boyfriend before being caught in his arms.

Lucy smiled at the happy couple before returning to wipe off the table. She continued with a soft smile until running the clean cloth on the table coming up to a familiar grin.

"Yo!" Natsu waved as Lucy backed up before she could accidently running the cloth over his lap.

"Natsu!" Lucy held the cloth defensively to his presence. How could she have missed him entering behind Gray?

"C-Can I get you something?" She questioned with a nervous undertone meeting with his beating eyes that lit up when he saw her.

Natsu couldn't help but focus on her small details. Those chocolate eyes had a gleam, full pouty lips up to a perfectly shaped button nose.

He coughed up the lump forming in his throat in order to answer. "I just came to see you Luce." He gave her a toothy grin showing the happiness that her presence brought to his face.

"T-To see me?" Lucy blushed as she pointed to herself partially unable to believe that he wasn't fibbing.

"Relax Lucy." Mira passed by once more giving a soft squeeze to the blonde's shoulder.

Lucy gave a surprised jolt, "But Mira…"

"Have fun!" The barmaid gave a soft smile adding in a giggle as she rushed off covering for Lucy.

Lucy shook her head from so easily being let go from her work. She turned back reciprocating his smile before taking a seat beside him. "I'm glad you came actually." She put her hands in her lap continuing her smile.

"Y-You are?" Natsu sat up straight caught off guard from her statement.

"Yes, I was going to ask if you were free today actually." Lucy started off with a smile before noting the pink budding on his cheeks. She tried to confidently speak without showing the nerves she felt on her face. "A-And I wanted to know if I could come over." She hoped that he couldn't notice the beat of sweat and crack in her voice.

Natsu blinked a few times assuming other ideas to her speech, he lit up almost immediately to her forward approach.

Lucy questioned to herself about his moment of silence before fiery thoughts came to mind. She explained further while tugging on her skirt as she now realized the above the knee length. "I-I mean over to your dad's house to check up on him!"

"Dad?" He let out a held in breath as he tried to shake off a colorization held in his cheeks.

"Yes, I made you two something." She gave a sweet smile which no one could resist.

"Come over then." He grinned accepting her quickly.

"Great!" Lucy clapped her hands together as she stood to continue her work shift. "I'll be done in an hour if you want to hang around." Her bright smile got him to nod agreeing to stay for a bit longer.

* * *

Lucy periodically checked up on Natsu spending extra time with him showing preference from the other customers. She dropped off drinks and plated food while he waited for her shift to end.

"Natsu?" Lucy came from the back room calling out to the cherry blossom haired man. "Natsu?" She turned the corner to face a sleeping Natsu slumped in the booth. Stacked plates showed the reason for his sudden decline in energy.

She only left him for a few minutes but all the food caught up and wore him down.

"Oh how cute!" Levy appeared besides her friend as she prepared to leave.  
"O-Oh Levy, I'll be going with Natsu…well if he ever wakes up." Lucy giggled along with her friend as she looked upon Natsu endearingly.

"Tell me about it later." Levy gave her a soft nudge and a wave before departing home.

"Luce?" Natsu asked in a raspy voice as he awoke to their conversation. "Are you there?" He gave a wave trying to snap her out of her trans.

"Huh?" Lucy turned to his calling ignoring his questioning to fall into his sleepy voice. "O-Oh what were you saying?"

"Are you ready to go?" He stood close as he adjusted his scarf allowing for the ends to hang off of his back.

Lucy nodded as she took her purse and clear container. "Bye Mira, have a great day!" She waved exiting as Natsu held open the door for her.

"Natsu?" Lucy turned to the cherry blossom haired man practically drooling over the container in her hands. "Would you like some?" She stopped walking for a moment to open the square box revealing cookies and brownies.

"Yes! I-I mean I'll just hold it for you." He graciously took the container from her hands striking a large grin on his face. He couldn't hold back any longer and dug into the container picking out a few snacks for himself during their walk.

"B-Be careful… I made them for you and your dad. Honestly, aren't you full already?" Lucy giggled to his appetite as she shook her head.

"There's always room for desert." He mumbled with a mouthful of baked good defending his plentiful appetite.

* * *

"Oi dad, I'm here!" Natsu allowed himself inside his father's home with his spare key.

The two walked into an initially empty home with a dead living room. He dropped the metal connected to a flame keychain in a nearby bowl allowing it to clink.

"Dad?" He called out once more before getting a harsh 'shush' in response from the next door kitchen.

"You're too loud Natsu." Lisanna spoke in a low whisper as she walked out of the kitchen. She hand her eyes closed for the brief moment she wiped her hands with a blue wash cloth. "Oh Lucy." She was caught off guard before recovering to the sight of a body that she wasn't expecting. "Sorry, I'm such a mess!" Lisanna set the cloth aside to hug the blonde woman. "I wish Natsu would have told me that you two were coming."

"I'm sorry, I should have asked before." Lucy apologized as she let go from her welcoming hug.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. You're welcome here anytime," Lisanna smiled. "You can just have my portion of dinner."

They turned to the kitchen watching Natsu waste no time in conversing instead helping himself to an extra-large portion of the lasagna recently prepared.

"Hey Lisanna, who is here?" Igneel called out from down the hallway trying to pin point the new voices.

"It's just Natsu and his girlfriend." She replied getting a shocked stare from Lucy. "I'm just teasing." Lisanna giggled to her expression giving her a playful nudge.

"Ah welcome." Igneel emerged from his room from a long well rested slumber. He gave a grin reminiscent of Natsu's making her feel immediately comfortable.

"Hello." Lucy gave a soft wave as she hoped the pink pigment shook off of her cheeks.

"Dinner is ready if you're hu—" Lisanna began to re-direct Igneel before witnessing the new sight. She stopped mid speech to see Natsu and Igneel snacking on the treats that Lucy made effectively ruining their appetite. "Dad!"

"Sorry Lis, I can fit both." He gave a flustered grin.

"I'll eat his share!" Natsu volunteered gaining a snort from his father.

"Like hell you will."

The two began to bicker causing Lisanna to shake her head once more to their actions. She took off her apron sighing in relief from having a much needed break.

"I'm sorry that I brought that." Lucy felt bad for having Lisanna's hard work be in vain.

"Don't worry about it, those two have an endless appetite." She giggled knowing first hand on their bottomless appetite. "Here." She poured Lucy a glass full of freshly squeezed orange juice before pouring one for herself.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled accepting the tall glass as she took a seat with Lisanna on the couch.

* * *

Natsu continued to stuff his face only stopping to his father's glare. "What?" He questioned the looks he was receiving with a mouthful.

"What's the story with you and that girl? Lisanna keeps calling her your girlfriend." Igneel gave a slight turn gesturing to the blonde whose soft laugh could be heard.

Natsu gained a tint as bright as his hair dusted on his cheeks to the title. He sunk down his chair pouting from it giving only a grumble as a response.

"Don't be shy now." Igneel grinned draping an arm over his son to lean him in close. He ruffled his hair messing up a few spikes in the process slowly beginning to provoke him.

A nerve bulged in the cherry blossom haired man's forehead to the childish treatment he was receiving. He pushed himself away to fix his hair. "It's not like that." He answered with some noticeable disappointment in his voice.

Igneel nodded as he rubbed his chin fully aware of the tone he used. "Get her while you can. I need to see my grandchildren before it's too late." He gave a loud chuckle adding in some teasing.

Natsu almost choked on the desert tensing up to his statement. He chose to ignore it as he grabbed a cookie nibbling on it while he saw her from afar.

* * *

"So is Natsu your brother?" Lucy sheepishly questioned wanting some more details about her crush.

Lisanna blinked a few times internally questioning on why she would ask before first letting out a giggle. "Oh no of course not, we just grew up together."

The two girls turned to the kitchen catching two pairs of ease dropping eyes wanting to hear details on their conversation.

"He'll kill me but we used to play house," she giggled. "I used to call him my husband and he'd just get flustered each time." Lisanna noted on her childhood.

"How cute." Lucy gave a soft chuckle to the thought of a young Natsu being dragged along to play house.

The two girls gave a second look towards the two men giving them a soft wave along with a giggle as they now turned quickly away.

"My parents were never around so Igneel became like my second father. He even walked me down the aisle." The platinum haired woman smiled to the wonderful thought.

Lucy turned her attention focusing on the rock on her ring finger signifying her commitment to another. "But dad got sick so I came back to nurse him back to health."

"That's so kind of you." Lucy added in.

"Is it really? Hmm, I never thought it that way. What else is family for?" Lisanna gave a soft smile.

"Family? Right." Lucy looked away for a moment thinking about her own familial ties.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Lisanna leaned in questioning if she was fine.

"Oh no I'm fine." Her face shifted into a reciprocated smile.

"Great, now please join us before those two eat everything." Lisanna gave a soft giggle while turning to the two men still attempting to ease drop.


	26. Come with me?

**a/n: *cough cough* let's all pretend that I didn't update this like a month later okay?**

**long chapter to make up for it! ;-;**

* * *

"Lucy?" Levy leaned in to her distracted friend who answered to none of her previous questions.

"Yeah…?" Finally, a faint reply came late as she had refused to set her phone down ever since class commenced an hour before. Lucy continued to nod her head to anything Levy would say paying little attention to the blunette. Her phone caught all of her attention stealing it from the lunch before her.

Levy blinked a few times pondering on what she should say. She sighed before taking a breath of confidence from her incoming speech. "Lu, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the dad is." She fibbed confidently holding her breath waiting to receive a scolding.

"Y-Yeah that sounds great Lev, good luck with it. You can do it." The blonde mumbled completely off topic and unaware of what her friend had revealed.

"Lu!" Levy planted her hand on her phone covering the screen finally getting her friend's attention.

"What?" Lucy snapped out of her moment finally lifting her head up for the first time.

"What are you doing?" Levy noted on how the blank screen could be so ravishing. "I thought you were broken or something." She giggled to Lucy's flustered expression as she realized how she was behaving.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just trying to figure out how to ask Natsu to the party…" She slowly began to admit.

She surly could easily walk into his studio and start up a conversation. Although there was something cementing her feet down preventing her from completing the action.

"Just ask him." Levy quickly gave the vaguest answer offering very little help in how to go around it.

"It's a bit more complicated than that Lev." Lucy pressed her fingers together crushing the built up nerves between them. "D-Does Jellal need anyone to pick up Rowan soon?"

Levy smiled to the offer knowing she had further intentions. She gestured up brushing her shoulder against hers.

Lucy jumped slightly from being caught "I-It's not what you think." She lowered her head slightly allowing her bangs to cover her face hiding her expression.

"Lu…it will be fine." She gave a reassuring smile. "I can probably ask Jellal for a reason to stop by."

Lucy gave a nervous chuckle accepting the help. "What about you?" She questioned the status of her friend's relationship.

"Hmm?" Levy looked up with a chip in her mouth as she scrolled through her phone pausing before reaching her inbox.

"Nice background." Lucy pointed out as she giggled coming to a background of Gajeel and Pantherlily before bedtime.

The blunette quickly covered her phone but it was too late. She showed only an embarrassed grin. "I just wanted to see Lily…he just got in the way."

The blonde shook her head not fully accepting her reasoning behind the new background.

For the past few days, Levy and Gajeel have continued to speak on a normal basis. The two had slowly convinced themselves that she just slipped form a friendly and innocent kiss.

Lucy wondered on how they could easily hold back their feelings. She assumed that they both were just too hard headed to realize just yet.

"Oh! It's Jellal." Levy interrupted her friends thought to the incoming message.

"W-Wait, you actually did it?" The blonde turned a new shade as she waited for an answer. Her heart raced to the jolting opportunity. She leaned over her friend's shoulder curious to find out what he had to say.

_**-'go ahead, he's out at 6 pm.'**_ Jellal took a moment to reply before he allowed her holding onto some suspension towards her desire.

The two girls turned towards the ticking clock noting their fair amount of time left. 4:56 PM.

"It seems like we still have some time Lu." Levy turned her attention towards her friend beginning to raise from her seat. "Lucy?" The blunette blinked a few times to her actions seeming to move rapidly despite the early hour

"Oh what?" Her body moved robotically before being stopped by her friend's voice. She looked towards the blunette with a creeping suspicion on her face to which she turned away from.

"We can go early if you want." Levy spoke in a swooning voice to her friend's desire to rush right over. She laid her chin in her hands gaining a gleam in her eyes as she spoke.

"Well…" The blonde became flustered losing all of her confidence towards so easily approaching Natsu. She began to sit down before being stopped by Levy's hands.

"Wait, we can go now if you'd like." The blunette began to raise from her seat urging her to follow through.

Lucy stood trying to brush the rosy tint off of her cheeks. "You can see Gajeel while you're there." She brushed off the colorization from her cheeks onto her friend.

"I…I…" She tried to snap back but from a smart response but was defeated. She tried to return to her seat but was stopped by Lucy.

"Come on." Lucy shook her friend on how his name could easily make her weak. She took her out by the hand making sure they'd both make it.

* * *

"Just walk in casually." Levy teased as they stood before the glass door etched with Natsu's name on it. She knew him and Gajeel had a wall between them so she really didn't have much to worry about his presence flustering her for the moment.

Levy held the door open for her friend allowing her friend in.

Lucy took one last breath before stepping in a few steps before Levy.

The two walked in expecting to come in contact with a hint of amaranth but receiving a highlighted version between the group of children.

"Erza?" The girls called out in unison to the unexpected sight of the woman.

"Hmm?" The scarlet haired woman peeked her head up from the crowd. She had her hands busy with securing an elbow pad.

"What are you two doing here?" Erza asked as she rose from her crouching position to dust off of her navy skirt.

"O-Oh…Jellal asked me to pick Roman up today and we thought that we might come back a bit early just to see …him." Levy quickly spit out skipping out on some details. She decided to fib on who asked and casually walk around the identity of who was 'him.'

"Is that so?" Erza accepted the answer as nothing but the truth as she noticed the two girls nodding. "Make sense, Jellal is very forgetful." She noted on his memory while getting some 'he is' replies from them as reassurance.

"Can I ask what you're doing here?" Lucy squeaked out unsure of her presence.

"Oh, I volunteer sometimes to help Natsu out. Jellal seems to disappear during the day so it gets fairly lonely being at home."

The girls nodded accepting her reasoning.

They turned towards the back door jolting open to expose the hair color that they expected at their first entrance.

"Be careful." Natsu muttered out to anymore that could possibly be in his way as he backed out of the door. He pulled sturdy mats out before stopping to a familiar sweet scent that he quickly picked up.

"Huh?" He dropped the hefty material turning to the extra bodies present behind him. "Luce?" He caught her smile beginning to shine to his presence.

"Hi Natsu." Her built up nerves began to slip away as she enjoyed his calming presence.

"And this is why we're so close." Erza continued her speech as she brought the man to her armor covered chest making him bang his head.

"O-Ouch…" Caught off guard, Natsu began to cry out feeling the harsh pain suddenly to his forehead and bridge of his nose.

Erza didn't seem to pay much attention to the pain that she unwillingly inflicted holding him to her bust for the moment.

"Miss Erza!" A child called from the crowd as he raised his small hand trying to catch her attention from the group.

"Yes?" She looked over to the little body needing her help. She finally let go of Natsu placing him upright on his wobbly knees.

"Are you okay?" Lucy quickly stepped up to look over him. She knew how rough Erza could be even if she didn't mean it.

"I'm okay." Natsu mustered up as he rubbed his nose which took the harshest impact. "She always does that."

"B-But you're bleeding!" Lucy noted on the lone drop of blood that was caught by his hand as he rubbed his nostrils.

"It's nothing." Natsu tsked at the minor injury. He had received so much worse before so one drop was cake.

"We have to check you." She interjected refusing to hear him say anything other than that he needed help. She turned to Levy being the other half of the 'we.'

The blunette squeaked as she was being recruited to help.

"Actually I should probably go check up on Erza." She took a few steps backwards. "You can handle it yourself right Lu?" The blunette walked off before she could answer giving her a thumbs up of reassurance.

The blonde watched as she made her escape. She didn't think about it much turning her attention to Natsu. She looked up the short distance catching him wiping the further blood staining his dark navy sleeve. "Come on."

Lucy didn't trust his legs to walk properly as she held onto him. At her side, she wrapped an arm around his side keeping him balanced.

"Huh?" Natsu initially tried to rebuttal but was stopped by her sudden touch. She was gently but strong keeping a grasp on his body propelling him further. While gazing down at her shinning smile, he became slightly weak in his knees to the sight. He docked his head away to the blush inducing sight. It didn't help when Lucy's breasts began to press into his ribcage.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" She could feel the energy draining rapidly from his knees going out as she picked up the slack for him.

"Just fine." Natsu held his hand against his nose adding pressure to the bridge.

Lucy nodded as she walked into his back office dropping him down in his chair. She turned to the counter finding a white box labeled 'first-aid.'

Working with children, he luckily always kept it stocked.

"Look at me." Lucy raised his head up beneath his chin with the aid of her hand. With such care, she began to clean up the smeared blood from his cupid's bow.

He protested being taken care of in his seat with his arms crossed.

"I'm almost done, calm down." Lucy gave a soft giggle to his attitude like one of the children outside.

Natsu turned up to her soft face lighting up from the laugh.

"I think you're good now." She remained in her crouched position before discarding of the blood soaked gauze.

Natsu peered down a bit too low catching the sight of her ample breasts in her shirt. The blood rushing thought caused his nose to further bleed.

"N-Natsu!"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to keep going?" Lucy gave a soft chuckle as she walked out of his office at his side. He insisted on walking on his own avoiding another blood rushing thought.

"Fine." Was the only word he mustered up from keeping his nose pinched with a tissue. "I have to continue…" He spoke before seeing Erza in full swing running the class without him.

"It looks like she's got it handled." Lucy swooned at the woman in her maternal instincts. She cared for her son of course but looked out for the other kids as well.

The two turned to the front door ringing as it opened. Parents entered right on time to pick of their mini selves.

The blondes' eyes dragged out eventually meeting the blunette's hazel orbs. She gave a slight wave with an undeniable smile.

"Well I think that I should get going." She tried to sneak away from the conversation using the class being over as an excuse. "Goodbye." She gave one wave as Natsu blinked confused. Lucy nervously skipped away towards Levy and Erza walking out saying their goodbye's for the night.

"Yeah bye." Natsu kindly waved as the woman quickly walked out without a second word. She had a glimmer in her eyes that seemed like she wanted to say something that she couldn't.

"Great." He mumbled to himself picking up a few things off of the ground.

Gajeel walked through the shared door coming into his friend's area. Natsu turned allowing him to see his face making Gajeel break down the moment that he caught a glimpse.

"Did the kids finally beat yah?" The long haired man clutched his side to his unique laughter.

"Shut up metal head." Natsu scoffed as his reaction to the bloody tissue being removed from his nose.

* * *

"Goodbye Erza, we can make it home safe." Levy smiled towards her future sister-in-law as she instead that they would be fine.

"Well if you insist." Erza shrugged putting up no fight in escorting them home knowing that they'd be safe. "Just let me know when you're home."

"Will do." The blunette waved.

"Bye!" Rowan spoke up and waved back as his mother held his hand directing him in the opposite direction as the girls were to take.

"What did he say?" Levy immediately turned to Lucy to hear the good news.

"Huh?" Lucy dropped her arm as she looked down at her petite friend taking a moment to realize what she was asking.

"When you asked him, he said yes right?" Levy leaned in close as her friend appeared flustered to the questioning.

"O-Oh…I couldn't say it." Lucy continued walking as she pressed her fingertips together nervously playing with them.

"Lu…" The blunette walked near her friend giving her a soft nudge with her arm.

* * *

'_**Do you need anyone to pick up Rowan?'**_ Levy texted her brother while Lucy slipped out of the room to get snacks.

Again, Jellal took hesitation in replying taking a few more seconds than was usual for him. _**'Go ahead. Just take him to your house and I'll pick him up around 8:30 after work. Does that sound okay?'**_

'_**Okay I'll be there :)'**_ The blunette jumped at the opportunity to secretly help Lucy.

"Hey Lev, would you like some?" the blonde re-entered the room with a bag of chips gesturing to offer her some of her snack.

Levy slid her phone away as she accepted some holding a few in her hands. "Oh Lu wait, don't sit."

"Hmm?" Lucy stood half way currently in mid seat holding her bended form.

"Jellal asked me to pick up Rowan. Would you like to go?" She felt bad for a moment for fibbing to her friend. Although her friend's expression softened the feeling.

"Sure…" She smiled from being able to see Rowan but blushed at the teacher who would be present.

* * *

The girls entered half an hour before the time that Jellal stated in his text.

The studio was much more packed full of parents watching their children in their progress during the lesson. Mothers sat on the side lines allowing Natsu to teach.

Levy quickly found her nephew with his vibrant matching head of hair. She gave him a wave with a matching smile.

The blonde's eyes focused on a different color holding onto a large grin as he taught.

Natsu turned at his students distracted for the moment. He picked up his head up to a familiar soft smile only for him.

'_Hi Natsu.'_ She mouthed while holding onto the strap of her purse. The two caught eye contact before turning to the door ringing to a body making its entrance.

Erza walked in slipping her sunglasses off from her eyes to place them up top of her head as she entered the room. "Lucy?" She caught the blonde in her sight before turning to her side noting the blunette sitting down on the cushion. "Levy? …Damnit Jellal." She clenched her fist to her fiancé keeping her in the dark once more.

Lucy shot a look towards Levy as she couldn't shake the feeling that she had something to do with it.

The blunette innocently looked away when she caught her harsh gleam directed towards her.

"Hey Luce." Natsu jogged up to the blonde pausing his class for her. He had the children practice amongst each other pausing his lecture.

The blonde's heart skipped a slight beat from his presence jumping only up to her.

"Mr. Dragneel!" The kids called back for him anxious to continue.

Natsu turned at their plea before the new idea hit. "Hey come here." He took Lucy's wrist pulling her forward.

"Wait, where are you going?" He dragged her into the crowd of children for assistance.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't want to help?" Levy turned to the now seated Erza as she noted the hesitation on Lucy's face from afar.

"I think that she can handle it." She looked up to the woman being fit for a helmet despite her hesitation. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Lucy turned back her way unsure of her question and what she'd like to know.

"What's going on in your life? Tell me." Erza grasped her petite family member bringing her in close. She ruffed her familiar head of azure locks as she leaned her in.

"Everything is pretty much the same. Oh! I did finish the book that you got me for Christmas!" Levy looked up from being smothered in the woman's bust. "I loved it."

"That's good." The scarlet haired woman tenderly smiled at how captivated by a book as way. She looked down at the familiar button nose that all the boys who she loved shared. "I thought you would be too distracted to read."

"What do you mean?" Her smile dropped into one of confusion for a moment.

"I saw you and Gajeel at the party and I thought there was something else going on." Erza held on hoping for intimate details.

The blunette immediately pushed herself from her chest to sit up straight. "You did what… I mean what did you see?" She ran over her words for a brief moment fearing that she had been caught once more.

"I just saw you kissing his cheek. Made Jellal pretty mad." Erza giggled on the male blunette's desire to care for his sibling.

The colorization from her cheeks began to fade as she breathed a sigh of relief. She had only seen the innocent part of the night.

"That's all that happened, right Levy?" The scarlet haired woman leaned in with observant eyes as if she could see the lie boldly written on her face.

Levy sat up straight from her fearsome glare to nod vigorously agreeing. "Nothing else." She prayed that Erza couldn't suddenly read minds.

Erza accepted her answer as she leaned away allowing her space. "Good, or else I'd make him marry you."

The blunette began to chuckle assuming it was a joke. She turned to Erza refusing to budge letting her know that she was serious.

"Just looking out for you." She laid her hand atop of her azure locks pressing her headband down. Of course she was joking but it didn't help to put a little fear into her letting her know that she had her back.

* * *

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?!" Lucy turned towards Natsu peering through the bars in her helmet lining her vision. She noted him all suited up at her side with a serious expression.

Eyebrows furrowed down and his elongated canines peeking through his grin. He appeared as if ready for anything. "Just follow my lead okay?" Natsu reassured her with a nod.

Lucy followed giving a half nod still unsure of what she was doing. She turned to the small crowd in fighting stance ready to approach the two with everything they had.

"Come on." Natsu gave them the signal to charge.

"What?!" The blonde immediately shut her eyes and gulped form the incoming pain. She only opened her eyes when a hug grasped shortly at her waist. "H-Huh?" She cautiously opened her eyes looking down at a head of azure locks.

"Sorry, I couldn't do that to you Lucy." Rowan released his embrace as the two turned to Natsu putting on a show.

He easily went down from any contact that the kids applied. He wore a large grin along with chuckling kids enjoying the last few minutes of their lesson.

Lucy looked down giving a soft smile to the heartwarming sight.

Everyone turned as the clock on the wall ticked to 5. The kids quickly lost their focus jumping up from 'attacking' Natsu to rush away to their parents calling them over.

"Goodbye Mr. Dragneel!" They called out as they left leaving Natsu on the ground.

"Natsu?" Lucy appeared over the man offering her hand to help him up after slipping off her helmet.

He took her hand accepting the lift back up.

"You should have told me that was going to happen." She gave a soft giggle.

"Huh?" I thought you knew."

Lucy shook her head unsure of his actions.

"It's good for them not to be so serious. They're just kids." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

The blonde looked up to him seeing him in a bit of a different light.

The two looked around for a second noting the quiet environment. The door recently closed behind an azure head of hair rushing out leaving the two alone.

"L-Levy?" Lucy tried to call out to the woman seemingly not to care.

"Eh leave them, I can take you home later." Natsu brushed off Levy's escape not reading into why she would just leave her friend.

"C-Can you?"

"I-I mean if you want or else I'll go after them." Natsu attempted to rush out of the door after the ones who left her behind.

"N-No it's okay, thank you I'll stay." Lucy grasped his wrist holding him back from just rushing off and possibly chasing after their vehicle.

He turned back noting her soft smile.

Lucy tried to hide the tingling anger towards her friend. But she realized that it was the best for her to spit it out within the next few minutes.

* * *

"Let me help you with that." Natsu turned to the woman picking up one half of a large mat.

"It's okay, I've got it." She gave a half reassuring smile as she completed the action.

"Whoa…" He whispered beneath his breath as he clearly underestimated her strength.

"And I think that's it." Lucy rubbed her hands together brushing off the dust after she finished. "Are you ready?"

Lucy turned to Natsu keeping his eyes on her taking a moment to catch up to her speech.

"Ugh yeah…" He fumbled for a moment his key in his pocket before walking out with Lucy after locking the door behind him. He dropped his heavy duffle back on his shoulder ready to depart.

"Sorry but I came walking today…" Natsu apologized as he had no rapid transportation available. He lived closer than she did and any excuse not to get into that 'death vehicle' was a perfect one.

"It's okay, we can walk." The blonde offered a path that held them together longer.

The two walked comfortably with Lucy trying her hardest to remain as normal as possible.

_-Don't walk so weird_ Levy's 'advice' rang in Lucy's mind. She had the tendency to walk almost robotically when she became flustered. Of course Lucy never was one to notice but was the subject of jokes amongst their friends.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu looked over as his facial expressions didn't shift much to her presence.

"U-Uh oh I'm fine." She turned her face hoping it didn't read anything that she didn't want to say at the moment.

The two walked through the best path leading them down the center path of a park. They looked around at the multiple families setting up picnics beneath the sunset enjoying their time together.

Lucy smiled at how adorable their small families were. Something that she had never experienced as a child herself. There was something about the joining together after a long day that warmed her heart.

She was always invited to Levy's family joining and secretly dreamed of bringing her own family along one day.

"Are you okay Luce?" Natsu questioned a few minutes into watching her smile. It's not that he minded it, quite the contrary actually. He was just curious as to the source of her sudden happiness.

"Huh?" The smile she quickly brushed off as she questioned if she was behaving in an odd fashion that she had a hard time picking up on. "I'm fine." She looked away as not to imagine further scenarios with the man next to her.

* * *

"…and that's how I spent a whole week looking for the damn dragon." Natsu finished the story which he told on their walk making the blonde chuckle to the conclusion.

"I can't believe that the tricked you like that." She tried to surpass the laugher but ultimately couldn't. The image of a young Natsu adamant that those creatures were real based only on Gajeel's cruel joke was a precious one now that it was all said and done.

"I believed." Natsu looked down defeated by one of his favorite creatures being ruined at such a young age. "But it's okay because I got him back." He clenched his fists victoriously recollecting on the moment that Gajeel was crushed.

Lucy chuckled nervously unsure on if she should ask. The file in his eyes told of a juicy story but chose to ask Levy later if she knew about it.

Lucy turned her face to catch her home coming into view. "We're here." She pointed out the way as he escorted her up to her doorstep. "Thank you again." The blonde smiled.

"No problem Luce, what are friend's for?" He gave a shining grin as he made sure that she made it home safe.

Her faced softened to relax as he used those words. "Yeah friends..." her speech began to wander off.

Natsu coughed to her expression changing. "Goodnight." He decided on not making the moment awkward by staying longer and walked back down the drive way along making his way home.

Lucy bit down on her lip tightly from still not being able to say anything. _'Move' _she whispered to herself as she watched Natsu slip away. "Wait!" She reached her hand out stopping him before he could go further.

Natsu turned back questioning if he heard her voice calling him back. "Huh?"

Lucy rushed up to him quickly pushing her nerves aside for the moment. "We're having a party at Fairy Tail and I wanted to know if maybe you want to come…with me?"

Natsu looked down at her chocolate eyes unable to possibly say no to her. "Sure Luce, just text me when."

* * *

Levy smiled from the window seal from which she secretly spied on the two. "I told you so." She mouthed as she watched Natsu accept and then end with a friendly hug.

The blunette gulped rom finally gaining the confidence herself to ask Gajeel late. She quickly took her phone typing in the words before Lucy could enter and question her.


	27. You're here

**a/n: okay wow this is awkward, this chapter should have been up MONTHS ago but school got in the way and i've really been struggling this semester. ugh. so let's all pretend it's February once more (please okay?)**

* * *

"Happy Valentine's day Mira!" The girls spoke in a bubbly tone as they entered through the front entrance ringing the bell above. They had kindly offered days in advance to aid Mira in preparing for the night to lighten her load. A few hours til the party was to begin, the room was left for just the three.

"Mira?" The two stepped up to the bar hearing rustling coming from behind unresponsive to their voice.

"Huh? Cana?" Lucy peered over the wooden structure questioning if she had correctly identified the flowing blunette locks.

"Yeah?" Cana replied not paying mind up to the two girls entering. She held her position bending down into the bar's cabinets searching deep into them giving a slight shake to her hips. "Ahah!" The woman jumped back after successfully fishing out hidden bottles. She held one clear and one cloudy amber one up in triumph. "Mira thought that she could hide the good liquor from me!" She gave a large grin to her search ending in success.

"Is Mira here?" Levy took a seat at the counter as Lucy joined her on the raised bar stools. She waited for the busty brunette manning the bar to take her attention away from the bottles to answer.

"She's not coming today anymore. Freed surprised her with a date so she called me in." Cana replied as she dropped two shot glasses on the counter before the girls. "Do you two want some?" She offered them a rare shared swig of her favorite liquor to the two.

The girls shook their hands objecting to a drink they assumed was too early for the day.

"Suit yourself." The woman shrugged as she stacked the glasses not wishing to use them as she took a swig straight from the neck. "But we'll have more fun now that I'm here!" The first few drops fueled her light mood.

Lucy and Levy turned to each other giving a nervous smile to the upcoming events.

"We're going to clean up…" Levy began to kindly redirect herself before noting the door opening once more. A spiked tuft of azure bounced off belonging to only one heightened figure.

"Jellal?" She called out to the unexpected sight of her brother making his way in.

"Hey Lev." He replied as he picked his head up to a sight of his sister beginning her rounds. His head turned, focusing on Cana halfway through the bottle opened just a few minutes before his arrival. "Mira just called asking to check up on everything."

Cana raised a perfectly sculpted brow to being addressed. "Huh?" She gave a minuscule squeak to having someone sent to watch over her.

"Cana! Put that down." Erza called out from behind her fiancé nudging him to the side as she entered hand in hand with her son. The scarlet haired woman stormed up to the counter leaving her son by Levy and Lucy. "There's kids here, show some restraint."

"Eh?" Cana peered up from her current bottle matching her piercing glare. "Loosen up Erza, maybe you just need to work on that second with the old brown eyes over there to calm down." The buxom brunette gestured towards Jellal standing with a pink tone on his cheeks.

"Oh my." Levy covered her mouth with her hands hearing sly innuendos.

Lucy immediately turned to cover Rowan's ears blocking him from the adult talk that should not be heard.

"I-I…" Erza stuttered becoming flustered easily by the woman who further weakened her with a wink. "I don't know what you're talking about." She protested holding her ground refusing to acknowledge what Cana was insinuating with the curling of her lips.

"Come on Erza." Jellal brushed up to his fiancée laying his hands down on her shoulders.

"J-Jellal?" His touch gave her a light jolt to her body as she turned to his flustered grin not giving into Cana's teasing as his woman easily did.

"Let's go." He nudged the woman to the back room getting her away from Cana's continued teasing which made her slow on her reactions.

Lucy released her hands as she looked to her petite friend wearing a nervous smile.

Levy shook her hand to Erza's soft side still flustered when anything had to do with Jellal.

"Am I getting a brother?" The petite blunette squeaked breaking the tension with a bright gleam in his eyes. His partial questioning caught all of the women's attention with his newest inquiry. "How does that happen?" He turned his head pondering harder on his newest question of how a sibling was going to come into their family. He turned towards Levy waiting for answers knowing she definitely had one ready.

"Eh?" The blunette slowly inched back into her seat to his beating eyes. "A-Ask your mom and dad." The blunette coughed initially choking on his harsh questioning. "Not right now though!" She directed him towards a second back room away from the questioning that she didn't need at the moment. "Come on, let's go find something for you to do." Levy jumped out of her seat taking her nephew by the hand from adult conversation.

Lucy was left alone at the bar giving the two nervous wave as the sunk into the back.

"Can you help? Mira will kill me if you don't have everything to her standards." Cana held one half of a large pink and white banner gestured for her to take the other half.

"Of course."

* * *

Lucy wiped her brow as she looked up to her work of successfully setting up the decorations to Mira's standards. Clean color coded table cloths with heart confetti littering the tops she quickly set up. Ruby and rose heart cut out pressed meticulously in line in differing sizes bounced vibrantly off of the cream colored walls.

"Here, I just need you to help me mix." Cana handed Lucy a mixer as he began to rush setting glasses out ready to be filled.

The blonde hesitated for a moment with the steel cup fumbling to hold down the strainer before pouring. "O-Oh we need more." Only a few drops dipped into the first glass showing signs of pre-mature use. She bent at the waist searching through the cabinets for more liquor.

"Look up." Cana called out to the woman as she turned towards the door chiming for the first body present.

"Hmm?" Lucy rose from her crouched position watching a head of amaranth hair peeking through. Her heart raced to the thought of the man approaching.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Jellal is?" Short spikes turned into long waves and feminine curves as the gleam disappeared showing details. The soft woman's hazel eyes glistened as she tucked a curled lock behind furry ear muffs waiting for answers on the blunette's location.

Cana allowed for Lucy to answer as they had held onto their eye contact since the moment that she had entered. The woman turned her head as Lucy couldn't seem to get the words out.

"He's in the back with Erza." The brunette grasped her friend's shoulder speaking for her noting her struggle.

"Thank you." The woman gave a soft smile as she slipped towards the back towards the man in question.

Cana gave her a soft nudge making Lucy exhaled the breath that she had unknowingly held in. The disappointment from results she tried to shake off before her expression could be questioned. "Thanks." She gave a glare up to Cana who gave her a reassuring grin having her back.

* * *

Lucy continued to slump over the counter apathetically as she watched the gaining crowd. She noted couples together laughing along with their family adding them into their moments together.

"It's pretty boring without someone huh?" Cana leaned over joined the blonde in her slowed down mood.

Lucy nodded without saying a word but feeling the stinging effects of it.

"If you need someone, then I'm here for you!" The brunette grasped her thin waist suddenly bringing her in until there were no inches holding an empty space between them. She snaked her hands beneath the counter take a grasp to Lucy's breasts producing a squeak from the ambushed woman.

"C-Cana?" Flustered, Lucy squeaked out from being held so intimately. She quickly jumped back holding herself to look around at the crowd giving her an extra look over.

"Just letting you know." Cana stepped away with a grin on her face leaving Lucy alone once more.

"I-I…" Lucy placed her head down on the counter once more trying to recover from her touch. She dropped her light colored bangs to her face in order to hide the breaming colorization of her pale cheeks.

'_Ding' _the chiming from the front door caught her attention.

She turned towards the door opening once more to new bodies. A new hint of dusty pink she caught but didn't give it a second thought. She blew the strand of hair from her face as she waited for the time to pass by with her forehead to the counter.

"Hey Luce?" A voice faintly called out to her.

"Hmm?" She hesitated to pick her head up initially questioning the voice muffled to her senses. Hair deshelled, her bangs made their way covering her auburn eyes.

"What's wrong?" Natsu brushed the lone strand from her face allowing her to catch a clean look at him.

_Those smoldering eyes could only belong to one._

"N-Nothing." Lucy quickly croaked as she inched back slowly as Natsu continued to hold her hair back for her. He carefully placed her silky locks behind her ear procuring a second blush to appear on her cheeks. Her grin was quickly to match his as she subconsciously touched the locks behind her ear noting his smile illuminating his face.

* * *

"…and that's how Jellal locked himself out." Erza finished the last bit of a jab to her fiancé receiving a flushed expression from him.

Levy, Meredy, and Rowan laughed in unison much to his dismay aiding in his flushed expression taking Erza's side in the story.

"Well if you remember correctly…" Jellal coughed breaking the tension placed on his shoulders as he began to start up his rebuttal.

Levy placed on a smile to the story that she had heard many times before. Her eyes began to wander into a new direction taking them to the front entrance allowing for the next group in. She immediately spotted Natsu making his anxious way in first searching for a specific body. As he found the perfect shade, he set his eyes only on her.

The blunette's eyes lowered as she dropped her chin into her cupped hands giving a smile to the two finding immediate joy in each other's presence.

She turned away back to the door noting one final body stepping through the front door. Her mouth gaped allowing for a soft squeak to fall from her lips as she looked up to the olive skinned man. Hair dragged and held behind showcasing his strong cheekbones running down to sharpen his jawline.

"Tell me about it later." Meredy snuck into the crook of her neck to whisper into the blunette's ear. She gave a soft giggle to her precious reaction noting only one of deep feelings.

"H-Huh?" The smile from her face dropped as she gave a look back noting a creeping smile picking up on the woman's face.

"I won't tell." She managed out before turning back to picking at Jellal with the attentive group.

"Oi shrimp." Gajeel called out from a far to catch her ever changing attention. Removing a hand from his tucked pocket, he gave a wave to the head of colorful hair mixed in with familiar locks.

With a nudge from the sly woman, Levy stood on her shaking knees from the small group nervously welcoming Gajeel into it as he pulled up a chair.

* * *

"He's so cute." Lucy held Natsu's Russian blue kitten as she took for a table by herself and Natsu. She picked off pieces of fish plated before her for the small feline serving him with a fork. The smallest smile she could swear was appearing as she treated him so regally.

Food and drinks were readily brought out for the two lightening a bright gleam in Natsu's eyes. Lucy specifically avoided the few glasses of bubbling liquor not wishing to haze any future actions.

Natsu also pushed those aside, as they were to slow him down, focusing on the hardy food provided for him. "This is great Luce," he managed to mumble with a mouthful.

Happy joined along meowing as he jumped from Lucy's arms. Her serving pace was fit for a king but couldn't satisfy him quickly enough as he dove into his plate eating at his enhanced pace.

"I'm glad that you like it." Lucy held a smile to the sight leaning her cheek against her hand.

"Natsu, what have we all told you about talking with your mouthful?"

"Huh?" Natsu turned along with Lucy towards the door opening up to late comers entering.

"Oh, hey Lis." Natsu sat up straight to the short haired woman approaching. "I hope you don't mind but I invited her." He turned towards Lucy apologizing for not letting her know beforehand.

The woman's short trimmed platinum hair matched tight cut shorts. She pulled down her ruby blouse as she approached the two.

Cana rushed in noting a new contender, she dropped a drink by allowing her to ease drop. She gave not so subtle nudge to Lucy giving her an unsure expression towards the presence of Lisanna.

"No it's okay." Lucy smiled towards incoming woman welcoming her with kindness as she returned the nudge to Cana sending her away.

"Bickslow should be here soon, he just needs to find parking." Lisanna pulled up a seat centering herself between the couple seated across from each other.

"Eh? He finally came?" Natsu looked up before taking the bite prepared on his raised fork.

Lisanna nodded, "He's just going to be here for the weekend. We were going to stay home with dad but he basically kicked us out of the house, which explains this outfit." She gave a soft laugh as she looked down at her 'staying in' clothes not meant for other's to see.

"Who?" Lucy pipped the question as she was out of the conversation between all three.

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't think I told you his name. Bickslow is my husband." Lisanna placed her hands into her lap with a smile answering.

Lucy accepted the answer with a nodding smile finally discovering his name.

"Hey Lis, are you in here?"

Lisanna turned around facing the lanky man confused at the entrance. "Over here." She waved him down to come to their table. "Lucy, this is my husband Bickslow."

"Nice to meet you." Lucy looked up to the eccentric man towering above her; although seated, she knew that he would raise her a foot. She took his hand returning the handshake while taking in his details. She was mildly taken aback by his royal blue hair shaven down the sides but this was the beginning. A darkened mark centered his face deeply contrasting Lisanna's clean motherly face.

The two released allowing him back to join his wife. Lucy took a quiet moment to take in the new couple making note on their interactions.

* * *

"Hi Gajeel." Levy reciprocated his wave as he came up to approaching her. Her visually shaking legs from pinching nerves that she tried to suppress.

Jellal peered over from his glass not wishing to make a scene for no reason. He watched his young sister quickly embrace the man welcoming him in.

'_What's in your pocket?'_ Jellal imagined her tone with a more silky melody as he spit out his drink in the process.

"Huh?" The small group turned towards Jellal struggling to recover from choking on his drink.

"Are you okay?" Erza turned to attend to her fiancé lightly patting his back helping him out.

"I-I'm okay." He managed to stutter out as he laid his head on the table gasping for his stolen breath.

Levy blinked a few times as she turned towards her brother as she held the onyx feline once carried in Gajeel's pocket. She thought very little of his actions as she asked an innocent question. 'Why is Lily always in your pocket?' She actually asked with a giggle finding his round ears twitching.

As Jellal slowly recovered, the two shrugged off taking new seats to begin their night.

Rowan quickly focused on the precious furry body making a dashing impression. He took Lily enamored by his bright eyes giving him bits of kiwi from his fruit salad.

* * *

"I'm waiting for the day to become a dad, can't wait." Bickslow drew a large grin softening his initially intimidating face; he grasped his petite wife bringing her in closer catching her in an embrace.

"S-Stop it." Lisanna squeaked trying to escape from her husband's tight arms as she gave a flustered smile towards the topic. She had wanted to keep it a secret until the definite plus sign appeared, although he couldn't help himself to the possibility.

They had spoken many times before between themselves but never to others allowing them into their future plans.

"Eh?" Natsu turned his head to their announcement before looking back to Lucy swooning over the pair intently listening to the two laying out their plans.

Lucy held Happy once more resting him on her arm to her bust. His bloated stomach protruded from a rapid intake being accentuated by his petite features. She gave him the softest poke as she listened in.

"Have you two thought about it yet?" Bickslow caught the glimpse of Lucy subconsciously behaving motherly towards a precious companion of Natsu's. He turned towards the pair with a new gleam in their eyes as they looked to each other.

Lucy dragged over the smile from holding the cat onto his questioning before the words sunk in. "Huh?" She immediately turned to his honest questioning rejecting the idea with flustered hand movements dropping the feline from her arms in the process. "We're not …like that." She ignored the 'thud' that his body produced to meeting the table in order to defend herself. She pointed between her and Natsu who rejected the idea with her as he caught her actions.

"Eh?" Bickslow looked at the two becoming flustered as they rejected his simple question.

"Bix!" Lisanna swatted his chest after being much too late to stop him.

"What? I thought you said he was shacked up already?" He turned to his wife suddenly putting up a harsh frown.

Lucy kept her mouth zipped from his use of words. She took the small cat down with her as she sunk blushing into her seat. _'Natsu…'_ She gave a quick look up questioning his expression. The colorization from is hair matched his skin as he sulked mumbling into his muffler. She quickly looked away as not to be caught turning her attention to the feline that was once mistreated.

"I-I didn't say it like that! And I was just joking!" Lisanna continued to softly attack her husband for him to quit embarrassing her.

Lucy blushingly turned from the pink dusted man to focus on the cat in her arms. She looked down at his small muzzle almost being raised up into a smile. She gave a soft scowl back into his snarky face shutting him down from any joy that he could be possibly be capable of feeling._ 'Darn cat…' _she thought up taking a new attitude towards him. She watched him bounce away into Natsu's embrace as he caught a glance of her frustration.

* * *

While Lucy was slowly drowning in embarrassment, Levy held onto a genuine smile. Gajeel fit easily into the group matching Erza's quick mouth adding into the conversation but would always turn to give Levy an extra moment of his time.

It could have been the comfort of a familiar face but something mixed uncomfortably in Jellal's stomach screaming in the opposite direction. He'd exchange looks with Erza but she'd simply shut him down each time.

'_Don't worry.' _The multiple years between the pair, he could read the words stamped in her eyes.

With his fiancé's help, he turned the other way paying more attention to his third drink. He downed his last beverage available jolting courage into his veins.

"E-Erza…" He tried to mutter bout before failing to produce another sound.

"Jellal?" Erza turned towards the man stepping over his own words in a deep struggle as he draped down into his seat; slumping, dragged down by the liquor.

"All partied out?" The scarlet haired woman let out a giggle as she looked down at her defeated fiancé. She gave a soft shake to her head adding a slight grin to the contrast of their roles of the night.

Levy gave a second look over to her brother witnessing for the first time in a drunken stupor.

"Levy, can you take Rowan? I already have a child to take care of." Erza hoisted Jellal to her shoulder leading him out easily holding his weight up.

"Go ahead, he can sleep over." The blunette turned with a smile quickly accepting the role of being his caretaker. She placed her hand atop his head ruffling short azure spikes.

"N-No…" Jellal muttered speaking to object but gave up once more falling onto Erza's shoulder relaxing for the night.

"Does that sound fun?" She bend down pushing Jellal's groaning away to find the only familiar body shorter than her for the moment.

Rowan's eyes lit up to the opportunity to have a sleepover similar to ones that he had when he was younger. "Can Lily come?" He refused to set down the feline who had fallen asleep comfortably in his arms.

"O-Oh…I'm not so sure, I think that Gajeel would want him back." Levy spoke up before questioning the man behind her getting his opinion.

Gajeel held his crossed arm position behind Levy picking up on her speech. He peaked over her thin shoulder catching full view of the petite body wearing a frown to being pulled away prematurely from the cat. _'Wendy…' _A glimpse of matching azure hair bounced off of the boy matching is own familial ties. A lump formed in his throat unable to suddenly say no to any demand. "Go ahead."

"Huh?" Levy turned to the man speaking up behind her.

"Take him for the night, I'll pick him up tomorrow." Gajeel continued holding his position behind her slim body.

"B-But I'd feel bad taking him away from you…" She began to fidget with her fingers before a new idea came to mind. "Oh! Why don't you stay over?" Levy gave a way offering to the man keeping him close to his treasured feline.

"Eh?" Gajeel had a moment to think about it and agreed with a shrug thinking about his free-day the next sunrise without a commitment. "Sure."

"What about Mr. Dragneel?" Rowan continued to add people into the mix.

The blunette chuckled nervously not wishing to quickly reject him once more. "I don't know about that." Levy turned over to Lucy's table noting the movement from the joining pair.

* * *

"I'm really sorry!" Lisanna stood from her seat in order to apologize once more for her husband's error.

"No no it's really okay." Lucy reassured her the umpteenth time as she crossed her arms in front of her face reassuring that no offense was taken. For the last few minutes, she had recovered laughing it amongst each other.

"We should get going then." Lisanna turned to her husband after collecting her wallet from the table. "We have to check up on dad, are you ready?"

"Listen Natsu…" Bickslow grasped the man's shoulder receiving a piercing look from his slit eyes.

"Not now please." The platinum haired woman huffed as she grasped her husband's draped sleeve urging him forward towards her direction. "We'll see you at home Natsu!" She called out while taking for the door.

"Goodbye." Lucy waved with a beat of sweat running down the side of her forehead finally free from the last bit of awkward aura. She took a position behind Natsu feeling only the slightest inch of tension between them erasing it with a nervous smile shared between them.

"Lu!" Levy rushed up to the two interrupting their glance.

"Um, is he okay?" Lucy pointed to Jellal being escorted out not appearing his best. Having not witnessed the last few drinks, she questioned his condition.

Levy gave a final glance over to her brother slumping out as Bickslow held the door open the exiting pair. "I hope so." She gave a half smile to the situation unbeknownst of the struggle in his heart. A mental note of calling him in the morning was made.

"Are you ready to go? Gajeel is coming with us." She coughed muttering the last words as Lucy questioned with turn to her head. "And I was just wondering if…"

"Would you like to come over Natsu?" Rowan slowly inched up with a timid voice to the man with a particular question.

* * *

**a/n: wow i just realized that it's been a few days over A YEAR that i've been working on this story! ahhhhhh. i don't stick to anything for more than 3 weeks so this is a grand accomplishment so thank you so much for everyone that has been here since the beginning and to everyone that has recently come and dealt with my erratic uploading. I appreciate you all, i definitely would have quit a long time ago if it wasn't for ya'll! **

**-another thing i realized, i've been keeping this very pg 13 which was totally not my plan, there will be a lemon for both parties (i'm really nervous about writing a Nalu one because i've never done that before) so stay tuned!**

**again, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! you're all amazing and i love each and every one of ya'll :)**


	28. Home

"It feels so good to be home." Levy took a deep breath of comfortable home air as she took first step inside. Placing a food down to hold the door open, she waited for her friends to enter behind her. As she waited for bodies to enter, she pulled her arms behind her head putting a strain on her joints. The satisfying 'pop' when pulled just right brought upon the half smile on her face.

"I should be the only one happy 'bout that short stuff." Gajeel lugged himself inside a few heavy steps behind the blunette. He caught the door frame using it for leverage while catching his breath with ragged in and exhales. What wasn't expected from his night was riding home with Levy in her small car. The narrow space that it allowed him was uncomfortable enough to deal with without the nauseating bumps and dips in the road. The 'scenic' route that Levy took was grueling. Lily didn't help the situation when he dug his nails into Gajeel's face holding on for deal life from the movement.

The small feline appeared moment later hesitantly making his appearance from inside of Gajeel's jacket. He poked his button nose from behind the leather making sure his surroundings were balanced.

Gajeel plucked him out from hiding to hold him by the scruff of his neck. "Come on Lil, it's not like there's thunder." He scoffed at the cat who could not respond to his misplaced lecture.

Levy turned to the one sided squabble just to witness what could only be fear on Lily's furry face. "Thunder?" She unwillingly provoked the feline with just one word.

"Rowan, how about you go and give Lily some kiwis?" The blunette searched to rectify his fallen ears with a treat.

As Levy spoke the magic word, Lily's petite bear like ears twitched as if he had knowing the name of his favorite food. He jumped away at the opportunity leaving the two behind with the petite boy who would lead him to his world.

"N-Natsu get a hold of yourself." Lucy found it harder to carry the man whose legs were slowly giving out.

"I can't…keep going…" Natsu slumped further on the blonde's shoulder dropping his full weight on her.

"Lu let me help you." Levy reached an arm out before being stopped by a grip to her shoulder.

"Huh?" She looked up at the man holding her back.

"He's okay." Gajeel snorted knowing his reasoning for his pain. Yes, he suffered the same motion sickness but was able to hide it much better. For a good time, Gajeel blamed Natsu for spreading the 'disease' to him.

"I've got him Levy, don't worry." Lucy looked up from her slumped position with a weak smile slowly caving to his weight. She managed to drop him into the nearest love seat able to support his weight much easier.

"Lucy don't leave me." He managed to articulate after a few attempts despite the shakiness of his lips rattling his words. He held onto the woman's arms as he desperately searched for his balance despite being grounded.

Lucy felt a beat of sweat run down the side of her cheek as she looked towards the queasy man. "You're okay." She carefully brushed a darkened pink lock away from his moist forehead. She placed herself on the arm rest as his hand reused to loosen its grip to letting her go.

His rough callused hand wrapped easily around her thin smooth arm holding her at a safe and close distance.

A soft smile began to dust on her lips to the soft sight. He was much softer when his large mouth didn't cause a commotion. "Don't worry, you're fine." Lucy attempted to reassure before she picked her head up to giggles and a grunt. "H-Huh…?" the pair who she had forgotten about was in her sight each reacting differently.

The caught their tender moment witnessing their soft care.

"I'll go get him a pillow." With a smile on her face, Levy tried to keep them together. "Stay." She turned her direction rushing upstairs before Lucy could offer to seek one out herself.

"Right behind yah shrimp." Gajeel snorted as he followed the petite blunette as he spent a moment alone with the two in silence. He followed behind with heavier and slower step to the stairs finding her mid-reach.

"Hold on." Offering to help as it was evident of her struggle to her shaking body. Being unbalanced on her tippy toes was not the easiest position to retain.

Before he could, the curvature of her body stopped him in his tracks. The curve that her side profile provided her lower half stole his breath. "Yer testin' me…'

"Huh? Did you say something?" Levy turned to picking up on his muttering unable to distinguish what he had said.

Gajeel coughed, "Nothin'." He set his eyes away from focus on his main priority of helping her.

Levy sighed in relief as he could be of aid. "Thank you." She dropped into normal height flat on her sandals relieving her shaky legs.

"Yeah no problem shrimp." Gajeel pushed the pink tone quickly from his cheeks to help her out.

He easily reached into the upper cabinet picking out the first pillow once held in storage. He shook his head to the thought of how they could have made it there in the first place. The thought of a similar struggle ending up in a sloppy toss-up was comical.

Levy stood at his side picking out a blanket that she was able to reach before feeling a weight to her head. "Hmm?" A soft squeak of inquiry she let out a she looked up to the source. Well the best that she could.

His arm rested nonchalantly on her head for the perfect elevation alleviating his awkwardly draped arm. Gajeel paid no attention to the petite woman beneath him squirming to be free. "Will yah stop? I need to get another one." He picked his heavy arm up from her head holding two pillows in his arms.

"Huh?" Levy tucked a fallen lock behind her ear to the new sight. She had only asked him for one directed for Natsu. "For whom is the second one for?"

"Me. sleeping downstairs with salamander isn't my idea of a good time but eh." He shrugged unwilling to go home as he had accepted her invitation.

"But I thought that you would sleep with me?" Levy let her question slip before replaying the meaning in her head. "I-I mean in my room not in my bed." She protested when he raised a studded brow.

"Sure." He tried to sound as confident as possible not letting the dryness of his throat block his words.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She huffed her flushed cheeks before pushing the blanket in her hands to him.

"I'm fine on the couch." Gajeel attempted to remain respectful on her space as not to make her feel uncomfortable.

* * *

"Go ask her." A small crowd gathered whispering in a low hum a few feet from the blunette.

Since the run rose, Levy planted herself on the couch with a heavy text book. She studiously placed her face between the text only moving to fix her glasses sipping down her nose.

Lucy and Rowan knew better than to break her out of her concentration. Although Gajeel didn't care, when she didn't move for a few minutes, he bravely went to her side to check up on her.

She held her position besides Gajeel reciting passages of study material aloud. He tried his hardest to remain awake from the repetitive sound of hard to understand words.

"Go." Lucy urged him in an attempt to use his innocence as not to get a rise from the petite woman.

"B-But…?" A beat of nervous sweat ran down the young boy's forehead before switching to a brave face. "Um Levy? Maybe we should talk about Spring Break, after all you can study anytime…" Confidence in his words began to fleet.

The pair on the couch rose their head's to his peep. "Eh? So you don't have to?" A studded brow he rose to her unnecessary jump ahead in school. He snatched the book from her hands taking it into his possession raising the text above his head.

"H-Huh? I was reading that!" The blunette protested as she had now lost her place.

"Not anymore shrimp." He bent at the waist in order to become face to face refusing to give her back her study material just yet.

"Give it back." Without a second thought, Levy jumped on her knees raising her body up to his face.

"No." He refused to cave continuing to block her desired work.

The two became dangerously close as Gajeel's grin grew to her breaming approach.

The blunette's once anger dropped into a flustered expression as giggling grew between the group behind. She blinked a few times catching Gajeel so close to her face. His warm breath unwillingly brushed against her lips as she focused on his steady breathing. Seeming to have forgotten about the pair, Levy forced her way back down holding onto rosy cheeks.

"Okay fine." The blunette removed herself from her once comfortable position. Rushing away from the situation, she snatched a few papers before turning to Lucy and Rowan.

"_C-Crap…" _Gajeel remained a moment behind the group recuperating from their close contact. He shook his head to the incoming of tone to their activities before approaching.

"Eh? What's this about?" Along with Natsu at his side, Gajeel stood with his arms crossed behind the new group.

Natsu shrugged as he hovered over in an attempt for a peek.

The trio held together in whispers as they laid out their plan amongst themselves. Giddy in their plans, they continued in their puzzling laughter.

"Luce…?"

"Levy…?"

The two questioned in unison as they wanted information that appeared to be so secretive.

"Oh! We're going to camp!" The women happy cried out as they turned to face the men with an answer. The brochure in their hand's showed their destination for the incoming week.

* * *

**a/n: sorry about the delay;; I was unable to post this chapter a week ago but I checked back today and was able to! **


End file.
